Prohibido Enamorarse
by Lita Jupiter Kino
Summary: Mako-chan despues haber pasado por una decepcion amorosa toma una decision que cambiara su vida... El ¡No Enamorarse! pero sin querer llegara alguien que le hara cambiar de opinion
1. La Decepcion

**Prohibido Enamorarse**

**Capítulo 1**

**La decepción **

**Yokohama, Japón **

Era una tarde lluviosa en la ciudad de Yokohama, algunas las personas corrían para todos lados con tal de cubrirse de la lluvia, entre ellas una chica alta de cabello castaño sostenido en una alta coleta, de ojos color verde esmeralda que estaba vestida con un uniforme de colegiala de falda café y una blusa estilo marinero de color blanco y café, iba acompañada de una chica de cabello negro, ojos color amatista ambas corren hasta llegar a un edificio en el cual se ponen a salvo de la lluvia

-¡pero qué fuerte la lluvia que se dejó venir!- la chica de ojos amatista estaba sofocada y trata de quitarse el exceso del agua de su cabello

-si Rei ¡qué fuerte esta la lluvia! Y si no llegamos luego a casa nos vamos a enfermar porque la ropa que tenemos está muy mojada- comenta la chica castaña sintiendo frio

-Mako-chan ¿y si llamas a tu novio para que nos venga a traer? Digo, no creo que se moleste pues su princesa se mojó y de paso ayuda a su mejor amiga

-si tienes razón ahorita le llamo- Makoto saca de su bolso su celular y marca el número de su novio hasta que él le contesta

-¿diga?- es la voz varonil que se escucha del otro lado del celular

-¡hola amor! Soy Makoto

-¡mi Mako-chan! ¿Cómo estás?

-pues que te digo amor… estoy en un edificio bajo la lluvia y estoy empapada

-¿estás sola Makoto?

-No estoy sola amor, estoy con Rei ¿será que nos puedes venir a traer?

-Mako-chan, con mucho gusto te iría a traer pero es… que… estoy muy ocupado… tengo clase y todo está inundado aquí, lo siento mucho belleza

-mmm de acuerdo no te preocupes, entonces nos vemos más tarde

-lo siento Makoto pero me invadieron de tareas en la Universidad y no creo poder ir a verte hoy

-está bien amor te amo ¡adiós!- Makoto corta la llamada con una mirada triste

-¿Qué paso Mako-chan? ¿Qué te dijo tu novio? ¿Nos va a venir a traer?- Rei estaba curiosa por saber la respuesta de su amiga

-me dijo que no puede, está en clase y que no puede salir pues está inundada la Universidad

-¿en clase? ¿A esta hora? ¿Bueno que le pasa a este? ¿Qué somos un par de tontas o qué?- Rei estaba molesta pero nota que Makoto no le presta atención –Mako-chan, mejor llamemos a un taxi- la chica de los ojos amatista saca su celular pero nota a Makoto que estaba llorando y vuelve a guardar su celular -¡vamos no estés triste Makoto!

-¡es que no sé qué le pasa a Allan! Últimamente no nos vemos, siempre tiene una excusa, que si son los exámenes, o tareas, o que se queda tiempo extra en la Universidad y a mí ya ni me pone atención; ¡y que decir que hace 3 meses ha cambiado mucho conmigo!

-¡Mako-chan esto está muy raro! ¡Tengo una idea! ¿Qué te parece si vamos ahorita a la Universidad y te aseguras que Allan está en clase?- Rei inmediatamente llama a un taxi. Después de diez minutos llega el automóvil y ambas se suben para irse a la Universidad –bien ¡ya llegamos! Aunque a decir verdad, aquí ni siquiera está inundado como dijo tu novio ¿Y bien y en que facultad se encuentra?- Rei iba con Makoto caminando por los pasillos

-está en Arqueología- responde Makoto sintiendo que no podía caminar pues sentía sus piernas pesadas, hasta que llegan a la facultad. Luego de buscar por las aulas, ambas se dieron cuenta de que ya no había nadie pues ya estaban llegando los estudiantes de la jornada de tarde-noche –no está aquí Makoto ¿Qué te parece si buscamos en la cafetería? Y de paso tomamos un café caliente porque me muero de frio- Rei toma la mano a Makoto hasta que llegan al lugar, pero para sorpresa de ambas encuentran a Allan solo. Makoto al verlo siente una alegría y quiso dar la sorpresa pero de pronto ve que una chica de cabello rosa y mechones celestes llega a cubrir los ojos a Allan sorprendiéndolo luego de quitarse las manos de la joven, Allan se acerca a ella y le da un beso en los labios. Al ver eso Makoto sintió como si un balde de agua helada le había caído encima y a la vez que su rostro estaba pálido como el color de una hoja en blanco

-hola amor ¿Cómo estás?- decía la joven al novio de Makoto

-bien mi bella Ann, pues justamente estaba pensando en ti

-¿vamos a ir hoy a nuestro lugar?- Ann entrelaza sus brazos en el cuello de Allan…

**Bien esta es una nueva historia que vengo escribiendo y espero que les guste mucho leanla y me dejan sus Reviews **


	2. Cambio de Vida Radical

**Capítulo 2**

**La decisión que hará un cambio de vida radical**

-como siempre Ann ¿sabes? Me muero de ganas por estar solos

-¿y ya terminaste con "ella"?- pregunta Ann recostándose en el pecho de Allan

-pues hoy me llamo y le invente una excusa pero cuando la vea voy a terminar con ella; te lo juro Ann y solo me tendrás solo para ti

-pero hazlo cuanto antes, ya te dije que no me gusta compartirte ¡yo te quiero solo para mi solita!

-de acuerdo- responde Allan acercándose a Ann y le da un beso muy cargado de pasión. Al ver esa escena Makoto estaba empuñando fuertemente su mano tratando de no llorar y Rei miraba con desprecio a Allan

-¡Vámonos Rei! ¡Ya vi cuanta tarea tiene Allan!- Makoto da la media vuelta y sale corriendo del lugar y Rei va detrás de su amiga volteando a ver como Allan no se había dado cuenta de que Makoto estaba ahí viéndolo. Mientras Makoto iba corriendo a la salida de la Universidad, un joven de cabello azul y ojos del mismo color iba saliendo de su auto hablando por teléfono

-Allan ¿Cómo que no vamos hacer el proyecto hoy? Recuérdate que tenemos solo 3 días para presentarlo… ¿Qué? ¡No me digas que te vas a ir con Ann!... de acuerdo pero si tengo que hablar contigo muy seriamente- el joven corta la llamada en ese instante ve como la castaña estaba corriendo desesperada logrando capturar su atención

-¡Makoto! ¡Mako-chan espérame!- Rei le gritaba a su amiga que no la escuchaba pero luego ve que de repente se detiene -¡Mako-chan! ¡Al fin te alcance!

-¡llévame lejos de aquí por favor Rei!- gritaba Makoto desesperada pero a lo lejos el chico que había platicado con Allan no dejaba de verla

-voy a llamar un taxi- Rei llama un taxi para irse de la Universidad. Luego de varios minutos Rei ayuda a Makoto a subirse al automóvil y se van del lugar

-¿Quién será ella?- pensaba el joven viendo que el taxi se alejaba de aquel lugar…

**Mansión de la familia Hino **

-¡aquí es! Entre por aquí por favor- Rei le daba la última indicación al taxista sin dejar de ver a Makoto que ya había dejado de llorar pero en todo el camino no había dicho ni una sola palabra; luego de pagarle al chofer del taxi ambas bajan del mismo y entran a la mansión de Rei -¡Familia ya vine!- grita la chica de los ojos amatista entrando junto con Makoto

-¡Niña Rei! ¿Estás bien?- llega corriendo Yuriko la nana de Rei –estaba tan preocupada por ti mi niña ¡pero mira como vienes!

-nana estoy bien, es solo que me moje un poco ¡no te preocupes!

-¡pero cámbiate esa ropa porque te va a dar una pulmonía! Y si la señora se entera que viniste así se va a enojar

-de acuerdo nana, Makoto y yo vamos hacer la tarea que tenemos; perdón nana pero ¿será que nos puedes subir dos té de manzanilla por favor?- Rei va con Makoto a su habitación –Mako-chan toma un baño yo te voy a dar un poco de ropa- Rei hace que la castaña entre a la ducha para tomar un baño y luego le da ropa para que se la pusiera –Makoto me estas preocupando, no has dicho ni una sola palabra desde que subimos en el taxi

-estoy bien Rei no te preocupes- Makoto al fin respondía pero en su mirada ya no había tristeza –a partir de hoy veras a una nueva Makoto porque hoy el amor… ¡ya es tema enterrado!

-no digas eso Makoto, tan solo tienes 16 años vas a ver que con el paso del tiempo vas a conocer otras personas y vas a conocer el amor de verdad además, Allan fue tan poco hombre para ti porque no te valoro y no se dio cuenta de la chica que tenía a su lado

-no Rei ¿De qué va a servir conocer más personas? ¿Mmmm? ¡Para que me enamore como una tonta! Y después me van a pagar de la peor manera ¡ya no! Mira lo que paso con Allan él fue mi primer amor y mira como me pagó ¡ya no Rei! Desde ahora ese tema ya está muerto para mí. Te prometo que nunca en mi vida me voy a enamorar

-Makoto ¡cálmate! Eso lo estás diciendo ahora porque tienes el corazón herido pero después…

-¡después nada Rei! Ya no voy a ser la misma tonta y esa es mi última palabra

-de acuerdo Makoto no te preocupes, ya sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo- Rei se acerca a su amiga y le da un fuerte abrazo en señal de solidaridad

-¡gracias Rei! Por todo tu apoyo

-para eso están las amigas...


	3. Las Cosas se dicen de Frente

**Capítulo 3**

**Las cosas se dicen de frente**

**1 semana después**

Ya había transcurrido una semana de lo acontecido, Makoto y Rei salían de la preparatoria pero en la salida se encontraba Allan con un ramo de rosas amarillas

-hola mi Mako-chan, ¡esto es para ti!- Allan estaba con una sonrisa y le entrega el ramo de rosas a Makoto que lo recibe sin mucha importancia; luego Allan ve a Rei que lo miraba con desprecio y la saluda

-bueno yo los dejo pues tienen mucho de qué hablar ¿no es así Allan?- Rei se dirige a Allan con mucho sarcasmo y se despide de el

-oye belleza, ¿Qué le pasa a tu amiga? es cierto que ambos no nos agradamos pero hoy ¿Qué desayunó? ¿Tepanyaki de escorpiones o qué?- Allan empieza a reírse de lo que había dicho pero nota que Makoto tiene una mirada de desprecio e indiferencia -¿Qué te pasa belleza?

-¡No hables así de mi amiga!- responde Makoto -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Hoy no tienes mucha tarea? ¿O estas en exámenes?

-bueno si tengo que estudiar mucho porque tengo exámenes pero me moría por ver a mi hermosa novia- Allan se acerca a Makoto para darle un beso pero ella voltea para otro lado -¿Qué sucede Makoto? ¿Por qué no quieres que te bese?

-¿Qué pasa contigo Allan? ¿Hoy no vas a ir al "lugar de siempre" con tu querida Ann?- Makoto voltea a ver a los ojos Allan que al escucharla se queda pálido

-este… no sé de qué me hablas mi Makoto…

-¡ya no me digas más mentiras! ¡Y no me llames belleza o mi Makoto! ¡Aquí tienes mi cara para decirme la verdad!- Makoto le daba fuerte un empujón a Allan -¿Qué crees que soy? Vienes aquí con un ramo de rosas como si nada ha pasado ¿piensas que me vas a ver la cara? ¡Lo siento mucho Allan! ¡Pero conmigo te equivocaste!- Makoto ya no soportaba más la falsedad de su novio

-de acuerdo ¿quieres la verdad? Está bien pues… si es cierto aunque no sé cómo te enteraste pero bueno eso ya no tiene importancia ¿verdad?

-¡que descarado eres! Trataste de verme la cara de tonta ¡eres de lo peor!

-¿quieres que te diga otra cosa más? ¡Ya me tienes cansado con tus niñerías! ¡Mírate! Solamente eres una chiquita de 16 años que vive en su mundo de ilusión y que todo es de color rosa ¡yo necesito una mujer! Alguien que si me pueda dar lo que yo quiero sin ponerme peros como tú que cada vez que estábamos solos siempre me evadías

-¡ah con que es eso! Solo piensas en tus "necesidades machistas" Pues ¿sabes qué? Prefiero ser una niña en ese sentido pero ser madura con mis pensamientos así que ¡Esto se acabó! Ah por cierto, tu nunca te acordaste de mis gusto con las rosas ¡Nunca me gustaron las rosas amarillas! Bueno tal vez ese el color favorito de Ann que te va a dar "todo" lo que quieres ¡que patético eres!- Makoto sostiene firmemente el ramo de rosas amarillas y se las avienta en la cara a Allan y se va con Rei

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora?- Rei le pregunta a Makoto mientras iban caminando

-me siento bien Rei siento que me quite una carga pesada de encima y desde ahora todo estará mejor- responde Makoto

**9 años después Tokio, Japón:**

-¡Makoto! ¡Date prisa! ¡Tienes 5 minutos para salir al aire!- grita una chica pelirroja de cabellos ondulados sostenido con un moño

-¡ya voy!- Makoto salía vestida con un traje de chef hacia el foro de grabación

-¡comenzamos en 5, 4, 3, 2!- dice el director del programa que daba la señal para empezar a grabar

-muy buenos días y bienvenidos a ¡Cocinando con Makoto! hoy vamos a preparar comida saludable para aquellas personas que les gusta cuidar su figura empecemos con nuestra primera receta: Ensalada Griega…- Makoto siempre salía con una sonrisa en su programa de cocina. Mientras tanto, un importante ejecutivo del canal de televisión que estaba viendo a la castaña que estaba cocinando

-¡Neflyte! ¡Es increíble que en tan solo 1 mes ha subido el rating del canal con el programa de Makoto!- dice la chica pelirroja se acerca al joven castaño y ojos azules que estaba viendo a Makoto sin parpadear

-este… ¿Qué me decías Molly?- Neflyte reacciona al escuchar la voz de Molly

-mmm no es nada olvídalo, cada vez que vienes aquí mientras grabamos tú estás por las nubes viendo a Makoto

-la amo Molly y voy a luchar por su amor

-para nadie es un secreto que la ames pero la pregunta es ¿ella siente lo mismo por ti?...

**Notas del autor:**

**uyyyy como vieron que decision tan repentina hizo Makoto por culpa de alguien que le rompio el corazon, ahora ya paso el tiempo y Neflyte esta enamorado de ella y como dijo Molly ¿sera que ella sentira lo mismo? sigan leyendo la historia **


	4. Corazon Duro

**Capítulo 4**

**Corazón duro**

-yo sé que ella me va a corresponder- responde Neflyte con mucha seguridad

-Neflyte, a Makoto no le interesa tener una relación con alguien ¿o no has visto cuantos pretendientes ha tenido y de los cuáles a ninguno le ha prestado la atención?

-ay Molly, esos "pretendientes" que tú dices son poca cosa para ella, en cambio yo si la tendré como a una reina si se casa conmigo- Neflyte terminaba de hablar y se va del foro dejando a Molly ahí

-mmm Neflyte… si supieras…- Molly no dejaba de ver a Neflyte con una mirada de tristeza

-¡corten y queda!- decía el director corta la grabación y Makoto sale del set -¡felicidades Mako-chan! Eres increíble, en tan solo 1 mes el rating se ha ido hasta arriba

-gracias Seiya pues solo hago lo que puedo y ¡ya! Ahora me tengo que ir tengo un compromiso con mi mejor amiga- Makoto se despedía del director del programa con el que había entablado una sólida amistad

-¡que no se te olvide que mañana tenemos que grabar 3 programas!- grita Seiya mientras ve que Makoto sale corriendo para llegar puntual a su cita pero se encuentra a Neflyte en el pasillo

-hola Makoto ¿Cómo estás? Bueno aunque esa pregunta es obvia porque como siempre estás muy bien

-ah gracias Neflyte con permiso tengo una cita muy importante- Makoto llevaba prisa pero el castaño la detiene pues se empieza a sentir celoso

-ah sí, ¿con quién? ¿Lo conozco?- pregunta Neflyte mientras le toma del brazo a Makoto mientras se encuentra con los ojos esmeralda de la chica

-¡por favor Neflyte! Cualquiera pensaría que estas celoso pero ambos sabemos que no es así porque somos amigos- Makoto responde sin saber que en realidad eso estaba pasando con Neflyte –voy con Rei a comer nada más ¡adiós!- Makoto se va corriendo a rápidamente mientras que Neflyte la observaba

_-¡Estoy celoso! ¡Si lo estoy porque te amo!_\- pensaba Neflyte con una mirada triste…

**Kino´s House Restaurant **

Rei llegaba a la hora a esperar que llegara su mejor amiga pero su llegada al restaurante de la castaña, no había pasado desapercibida pues había mucha gente que la conocía pues se había convertido en una importante modelo. Luego de haber dado autógrafos y tomarse algunas fotos con los fans se sienta en el lugar que había reservado hasta que llega Makoto

-¡hola Rei! ¡Perdón por venir tarde! Es que hoy grabé varios programas ¿no te hice esperar mucho?- Makoto estaba con un hermoso vestido de tirantes delgados color violeta con flores blancas, zapatillas violetas y su cabello lo llevaba suelto

-no te preocupes Mako-chan, acabo de venir- responde Rei que estaba vestida con un vestido azul oscuro pegado a su cuerpo y zapatos del mismo color -¡me alegra mucho volver a verte! Después de 5 meses

-¡si amiga! a mi también me alegra volver a verte porque ni siquiera por Skype te conectabas para platicar un poco

-lo se Makoto pero es que había estado en la semana de la moda en Francia, luego nos fuimos a Corea del Sur ya sabes con lo que soy la modelo "estrella" de Naoko´s Dreams. Pero para ser sincera no me gusta que me digan "modelo estrella" de la casa de modas pues hay chicas más bonitas y que pueden llegar muy lejos

-Rei, como siempre eres tan modesta; tú tienes lo tuyo y si has llegado hasta ahí es porque has luchado para lograrlo- dice Makoto con toda sinceridad

-¿y qué ha pasado contigo Mako-chan? Me imagino que tu programa es todo un éxito, ahorita que he estado de viaje lo miraba a través de internet y aunque no soy fan de la cocina solo lo miraba porque mi mejor amiga sale ahí

-gracias Rei, fíjate que si ha sido un éxito total; con decirte que en este mes subió el rating siendo el programa número 1 del canal y no es porque salga yo- Makoto bebía un sorbo de su vaso con agua

-¿y debes de tener muchos enamorados? Con lo hermosa que estas me imagino que te caen como moscas- Rei sin querer tocaba un tema que era prohibido para la castaña

-si tengo fans, pero a ninguno les doy lugar para que se enamoren de mí. Si les respondo es por cortesía porque son los que ven mi programa y hasta ahí nada más- Makoto cambió radicalmente su rostro de alegría por uno más sobrio

-Mako-chan ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que cambies ese corazón duro y que te des una oportunidad para ser feliz? Además ya pasaron 9 años de lo ocurrido. En todo este tiempo has rechazado muy buenos candidatos que se les notaba que te amaban

-Soy feliz con lo que hago y con ese tema ya sabes lo que pienso; mi forma de pensar es la misma ¡no voy a cambiarla y punto!...


	5. Tengo ganas de verte de nuevo

**Capítulo 5**

**Tengo ganas de Verte de Nuevo**

**Universidad TÖDAI**

Mientras tanto, en otro lado de Tokio, el joven de cabello y ojos azules se había convertido en catedrático de dicha casa de estudios

-como vieron en el video que les presente, en los tiempos del antiguo Egipto, cada vez que fallecía un faraón preparaban su cadáver con especias y vendajes para luego colocarlo en un sarcófago convirtiéndolos en las momias como ahora los conocemos

-disculpe yo tengo una pregunta- una chica de cabello aqua marina levanta su mano para preguntarle a su catedrático -¿es cierto que cuando fallecía un faraón toda su riqueza, sus esclavos y todo lo que había logrado eran enterrados con él?

-así es señorita Kaioh- responde el catedrático quitándose sus anteojos –bien nos vemos el siguiente día de clases y por favor prepárense porque ya van a empezar las exposiciones y tienen un valor de 40 puntos ¡que tenga buen día!- el catedrático empezaba a recoger sus cosas cuando se acerca la chica que le había hecho la pregunta

-Licenciado ¿puedo hablar con usted?

-si claro dígame señorita Kaioh

-llámeme Michiru por favor solo quería decirle que me gusta mucho su clase

-lo se Michiru, es una de las alumna más sobresalientes de la sección y para mi es una satisfacción que le guste mi clase, ahora si me permite me tengo que retirar porque tengo que preparar los exámenes para el parcial de dos semanas; con permiso Michiru- el catedrático se va del salón mientras que Michiru solo lo observaba

-ahhh ¡que guapo es! Zafiro si supieras que estoy muy enamorada de ti- Michiru también se iba del salón encontrándose con Hotaru su compañera de departamento

-hola Michiru ¿Cómo estás?-Hotaru saluda con una sonrisa a Michiru que no le había puesto atención -¿Qué sucede Michiru? ¿Por qué estas triste?

-¡ay Hotaru! ¿Qué harías si te enamoras de alguien que ni siquiera sabe que existes?

-pues si es un amor imposible, pues trataría la forma de olvidarme de él o hago todo lo posible por lograr su atención ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Hotaru te tengo que contar un secreto pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie

-claro está bien pero cuéntame

-Hotaru… pues… estoy enamorada del profesor de arqueología

-¿Qué? ¿Estas enamorada de Zafiro Black? ¿Pero cómo?- Hotaru estaba sorprendida por lo que le había dicho su amiga

-es una historia muy larga pero mejor vamos a la cafetería y te voy a explicar todo- Michiru y Hotaru se iban a la cafetería para platicar del tema. Zafiro por su parte estaba en su oficina preparando el examen parcial cuando entra su asistente Berjerite una mujer de cabello celeste pálido casi siendo blanco sostenido en una trenza y ojos azules

-¿puedo pasar Zafiro?- Berjerite como era su costumbre preguntaba antes de entrar

-si claro, pasa Berjerite

-solo venia para recordarte que mañana es la conferencia de las ruinas de Copán en Honduras

-gracias Berjerite- Zafiro estaba pensativo

-perdón que me meta en tu vida pero ¿en qué piensas Zafiro? o mejor dicho ¿en quién?- Berjerite se sienta en una silla viendo fijamente a su jefe y mejor amigo

-ahhh Berjerite ¡como se ve que me conoces bien! Tienes razón estoy pensando en esa chica que te conté

-¿aquella que solo viste una sola vez?

-si la misma, todavía recuerdo ese día que salió corriendo desesperada de la universidad en Yokohama, todavía era una niña de colegio

-¡pero eso fue hace nueve años! Me imagino que ella no se quedó como una niña de colegio; es más yo pienso que ya es una mujer

-si a veces me pongo a imaginármela como se vería actualmente, y últimamente sueño con encontrármela de nuevo…


	6. ¡Es mi Decision y Punto!

**Capítulo 6**

**¡Es mi Decisión y Punto!**

-Mako-chan ¿no crees que esa idea tuya fue una decisión de una adolescente arrebatada?

-No fue una decisión arrebatada Rei, es más te puedo te puedo asegurar que fue la mejor que he tomado en mi vida, por ejemplo: no tengo que avisarle a nadie a donde voy, nadie tiene que decirme como vestirme, estoy tranquila con eso y no me tengo que preocupar por nada- Makoto ya se sentía mal tratando el tema del amor

-Makoto, sabes que soy tu amiga y como tal mi deber es decírtelo todo de frente y que te des cuenta de que puedes darte una oportunidad sin tener miedo, además nadie es como Allan que fue un descarado contigo- Rei lograba que Makoto pensara un poco ¿estaba equivocada con su forma de pensar? ¡No para nada!

-Rei por favor cambiemos de tema ya no quiero hablar de esto ¿de acuerdo?

-está bien Mako-chan ya no voy hablar del tema- Rei nota que su amiga se sentía un poco aliviada pues ya no irían a hablar del asunto –por cierto, mañana en TÖDAI habrá una conferencia de arqueología ¿quieres venir conmigo?

-arqueología- Makoto decía la palabra entre los dientes –no Rei, yo pasó la verdad gracias a ver ¿Quién va ser el expositor?- la castaña pregunta pues si se trataba de Allan diría un "no" rotundo

-pues ni idea pero va a ser genial ¡vamos Makoto! ¡Di que sí!- Rei trata de convencer a su amiga que la acompañara hasta que lo logra

-de acuerdo Rei tu ganas- responde Makoto en un tono de desgano

-¡perfecto! Entonces nos vemos en TÖDAI mañana a las 7:30 pm porque tenemos que encontrar lugar en primera fila. Al otro día, Makoto y Rei tenían sus actividades diarias en los lugares donde trabajaban hasta que llega la noche, Michiru por su parte se estaba arreglando lo más que pudo vistiendo un hermoso vestido negro de pequeños tirantes pegado a su figura esbelta, zapatos del mismo color

-¿no crees que estas demasiado llamativa Michiru?- pregunta Hotaru mientras ve como su amiga no dejaba de verse en el espejo

-de eso se trata Hotaru, hoy Zafiro se dará cuenta de que no soy una simple estudiante, sino que soy una mujer y dejara de verme como una niña

-si tú lo dices

-bien Hotaru me tengo que ir, ¡hoy es mi gran noche! Lograre conquistar a Zafiro Black y se dará cuenta de que lo amo- Michiru se despide de Hotaru y sale con una sonrisa en sus labios

-espero que el sueño no se te vaya a convertir en pesadilla Michiru, te estás haciendo demasiadas ilusiones- Hotaru hablaba para sí misma pues no quería que su amiga saliera lastimada por sus propias ilusiones.

**Universidad TÖDAI**

Zafiro estaba muy nervioso pues era su primera conferencia como catedrático de dicha casa de estudios

-¿estás bien Zafiro?- Berjerite miraba al peliazul muy nervioso

-si lo estoy, son solo nervios ¡nada más! ¡Eso es todo!- Zafiro respira profundo tratando de relajarse, sale de su oficina hacia el salón principal de conferencias llamada "aula magna". En otro lugar, Rei estaba en el parqueo esperando a Makoto que al fin llegaba con un vestido rosa de mangas largas, hombros descubiertos muy ajustado a su cintura, zapatos del mismo color y su cabello lo llevaba suelto

-hola Mako-chan

-hola Rei, la verdad no sé ¿qué hacemos aquí? No tengo muchas ganas de ver a Indiana Jones moderno y sabes que opino acerca de la arqueología

-¡vamos Makoto no seas así! No generalices, ¡Vamos a aprender algo nuevo, es solo cultura además, va a estar interesante!

-de acuerdo ¡vamos!- Makoto entra con Rei al salón de conferencias justo cuando iba a comenzar la conferencia. Michiru llega corriendo a sentarse en primera fila pues quería ver a Zafiro de cerca, por su parte Rei y Makoto se sentaban en dos lugares de la misma fila sin darse cuenta Makoto se sentaba a la par de Michiru

-buenas noches, es un gusto para TÖDAI que estén con nosotros, hoy es una ocasión especial pues le presentaremos la conferencia del importante arqueólogo y catedrático de la facultad de arqueología Zafiro Black- Berjerite presentaba al peliazul que salía vestido con un traje color negro, al verlo Michiru aplaude eufórica y Zafiro justo cuando se iba a presentar dirige su mirada al público sorprendiéndose

-¡es ella!- piensa sin dudar el peliazul dibujando una sonrisa pues rápidamente había reconocido a Makoto

-¡Ya me vio! ¡Hoy Zafiro se dará cuenta de que lo amo!- Michiru creía que al fin había capturado la atención de su catedrático


	7. Quiero lograr Tu Atencion

**Capítulo 7**

**Quiero lograr tu Atención**

-¡gracias muy buenas noches! Es un honor para mí el que me puedan acompañar esta noche tan especial- Zafiro saludaba a todos los presentes sin dejar de ver a Makoto, y así empieza la conferencia

-¡que guapo se ve Zafiro!- Michiru no dejaba de ver al peliazul haciéndose muchas ilusiones en su mente, mientras que Makoto estaba poniendo atención a la conferencia

-bueno en realidad, esta interesante esta conferencia- pensaba la castaña que voltea a ver a su amiga –Rei, tenías razón, esta conferencia esta interesante

-verdad que si amiga- responde Rei sin dejar de ver la conferencia hasta que termina; todos se ponen de pie a aplaudir a Zafiro pero la que estaba más emocionada era Michiru que no dejaba de aplaudir pero Zafiro no dejaba de ver a Makoto. Después de la conferencia, hubo una cena de gala

-te felicito Zafiro, tu conferencia fue un éxito- Berjerite se acerca a darle un abrazo a Zafiro para felicitarlo pero Michiru sentía como estaba a punto de explotar a causa de los celos

-¡gracias Berjerite! Nunca me imaginé que todo saldría mejor de lo que me esperaba- responde el peliazul con una sonrisa –Berjerite, hoy la vi de nuevo

-¿Qué? ¿Viste a la chica?- pregunta la chica de cabello celeste claro a su mejor amigo -¿Cómo? tienes que contarme todo

-la vi aquí, en la conferencia, estaba sentada en primera fila

-¿en serio? Entonces no pierdas esta oportunidad- Berjerite toca el hombro de su amigo y se aleja

-como siempre Berjerite está tratando de ganarme el terreno- pensaba Michiru sintiéndose impotente y a punto de llorar –No llores Michiru… bien aquí voy- la chica se ve a través de su espejo de bolsillo y va con Zafiro que estaba solo -¿Licenciado Black?- Michiru toca el hombro de Zafiro haciendo que él volteara a verla

-ah Michiru ¿Cómo está?

-bien Licenciado Black, solo quería felicitarlo por su conferencia ¡estuvo sorprendente!- Michiru no dejaba de ver a los ojos azules de Zafiro

-muchas gracias por haber venido a la conferencia y que le haya gustado

-Licenciado Black, tengo que decirle algo muy importante, bueno yo…- la chica del cabello aqua marina toma valor pues estaba dispuesta a confesarle a su amado profesor lo que sentía pero en ese instante Rei y Makoto llegaban conversando poniéndose casi en frente de ellos

-entonces Makoto ¿ya pensaste en lo que te he dicho?- Rei volvía a tocar el tema que incomodaba a su amiga

-ya sabes Rei que no voy a cambiar de opinión ¿de acuerdo? Ya no voy a decir más porque tú ya sabes lo que pienso

-está bien amiga, cambiemos de tema; fíjate que Naoko quiere que sea su socia en la casa de modas

-¿en serio? ¿Y qué le dijiste?- Makoto estaba emocionada por la noticia que le decía la pelinegra

-pues no se Mako-chan tu sabes que lo que me encanta es el modelaje y ser una ejecutiva mmm es de pensarlo mucho

-pues espero que la decisión que tomes sea la correcta y sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo-Makoto le pone su mano en el hombro a su amiga en señal de apoyo

-con permiso Michiru, disfrute de la noche, que la pase bien- Zafiro se aleja de Michiru pues quería hablar con Makoto así que toma valor y se acerca a las dos chicas –buenas noches señoritas- el peliazul saluda caballerosamente a las dos interrumpiéndolas en su platica

-buenas noches Licenciado Black, es un gusto conocerlo- Rei le da la mano a Zafiro saludándolo –mi nombre es Hino Rei

-¿Hino Rei? ¿La modelo de Naoko´s Dreams?

-¿la conoce?

-si claro a Naoko la conozco desde que le diseñaba la ropa a sus muñecas y es un honor que una de sus modelos este aquí ve visita

-¡gracias! bueno es que me encanta conocer distintas culturas antiguas y por eso vine a la conferencia ah y ¡felicitaciones! Estuvo increíble- Rei se da cuenta de que Makoto estaba sin pronunciar una palabra y se le ocurre una idea para dar un "empujoncito" pues noto que Zafiro miraba a su amiga de forma especial –permítame presentarle a la mejor chef del mundo y la más exitosa presentadora de su propio programa de cocina, Kino Makoto


	8. Acercandome a Ti

**Capítulo 8**

**Acercándome a ti **

_-así es como se llama ¡al fin lo sé!_\- pensaba Zafiro encontrándose con los ojos esmeralda de Makoto pero Rei notaba que al peliazul le brillaban los ojos de manera especial –mucho gusto señorita Kino Makoto

-este… el gusto es mío Licenciado Black- Makoto le daba la mano a Zafiro y él le corresponde pero ella se sentía extraña

-llámeme Zafiro- dice el peliazul regalándole una sonrisa a Makoto que Rei nota al momento

-_mmm al Licenciado Black le gustó Makoto y a decir verdad hacen linda pareja-_ Rei no dejaba de sonreír mientras ve a Zafiro con Makoto –mmm voy a ir al tocador Mako-chan ¡ya regreso!- la chica de los ojos amatista se aparta lo más rápido posible del lugar dejando a Makoto que le pedía con señas que no lo hiciera

-_Rei ¿Por qué me haces esto?_\- Makoto se sentía comprometida con Zafiro

-y dígame señorita Kino ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene de estar con su programa?

-mmm… llevo año y medio haciendo el programa…- Makoto trataba por todos los medios no ver a Zafiro pero no podía negarlo que se sentía nerviosa y al final siempre se encontraba con esos ojos azules impactantes. Mientras tanto, Michiru no dejaba de ver a Zafiro tan sonriente con Makoto

_-¿Quién será ella? ¿Por qué la mira de esa forma? ¿Qué acaso no se dio cuenta de que me vine vestida así solo para que me viera?_\- Michiru empuñaba su mano y de un momento a otro no soporto más ver al hombre que amaba con la bella castaña así que sale del lugar con lágrimas en sus ojos y sin querer se topa con Rei

-¿estás bien? ¿Te puedo ayudar?- Rei preocupada trata de ayudar a Michiru

-¡nadie me puede ayudar! Con permiso- Michiru se quita las lágrimas que corrían en sus mejías y sale del lugar rápidamente

-¡qué bien señorita Kino!

-llámeme Makoto por favor Lic. Black, por lo que vi en su conferencia, ¿usted ha ido a varios lugares?

-fíjese que si he ido muchos a descubrir las culturas antiguas y mostrarlas en nuestro mundo actual

-¿Usted es algo así como una especie de "Indiana Jones"?- Makoto lanzaba la pregunta pues ya no se sentía incomoda

-algo así, solo que no soy tan arriesgado- Zafiro sonreía de una forma que inquietaba a Makoto –pero hábleme de usted ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva en la gastronomía?

-llevo como 3 años en esto, es lo que me encanta hacer, aunque no ha sido fácil pero he luchado porque mi sueño se haya vuelto una realidad…

-… hasta convertirse en una chef famosa, bueno así lo dijo su amiga

-Rei es una exagerada a todos le dice que soy "la mejor chef del mundo"

-pues si es cierto lo que Rei dice entonces tendré que comprobarlo yo mismo- Zafiro estaba buscando una excusa para volver a Makoto mientras que no dejaba de ver a sus ojos esmeralda cuando llega Rei otra vez con Makoto escuchando lo último que dijo el peliazul

-si claro, Makoto tiene su propio restaurante ¿no es así amiga?- Rei comprometía a Makoto a invitar a Zafiro a su restaurante

-si claro es bienvenido a mi restaurante, bueno Rei y yo ya nos tenemos que ir pues mañana tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer

-de acuerdo nos veremos en otra oportunidad

-si claro Licenciado Black hasta pronto

-nos vemos Licenciado Black- Makoto y Rei salían del lugar -¡oye Rei! ¿Qué tratabas de hacer allá adentro?

-¿yo? Pues nada amiga solo platicar un momento con el Licenciado Black nada más

-¿crees que no me di cuenta? Sé que estas empeñada en el tema pero ¿sabes qué? No vas a conseguir nada

-no te enojes amiga, además hoy conocimos una nueva amistad, ¡ay! Makoto siempre pensando mal de mí bueno nos vemos mañana en tu restaurante

-de acuerdo, hasta mañana- Makoto va a donde está su automóvil y lo mismo hace Rei pero en ese instante Zafiro iba a la salida logrando ver cuando la castaña se alejaba de la Universidad

-Kino Makoto- susurraba el peliazul sintiendo que su corazón latía con mucha intensidad


	9. El Sueño se vino Abajo

**Capítulo 9**

**El sueño se vino abajo**

Michiru bajaba de un taxi luego de pagarle al chofer y entra corriendo al edificio donde vivía; luego de tomar el elevador llega a su departamento pero no sabía que Hotaru la había estado esperando

-¡hola Michiru! ¿Cómo te…?- Hotaru saludaba a su amiga con la curiosidad de saber cómo le había ido, pero nota que Michiru entra corriendo a su habitación sin ni siquiera corresponder al saludo; Hotaru al verla entendió lo que le había pasado, apaga el televisor y va detrás de su amiga -¡Michiru! ¡Abre la puerta! ¿Podemos hablar?- Hotaru tocaba la puerta escuchando que Michiru estaba sollozando

-¡vete Hotaru por favor! ¡Quiero estar sola!- gritaba Michiru

-¡por favor Michiru no seas inmadura! ¡Ya no eres una adolescente! ¡Así que abre la puerta!

-¡déjame en paz Hotaru! ¡No quiero hablar!

-de acuerdo entonces no me queda de otra que buscar la copia de la llave de tu habitación y vamos a hablar aunque no te guste- Hotaru se aleja de la puerta pero escucha que Michiru abre la puerta

-está bien tu ganas Hotaru- Michiru estaba con el cabello despeinado, el maquillaje hecho un desastre y sus ojos rojos e inflamados de tanto llorar

-¿Qué sucedió? Hace unas horas te vi feliz y muy bella para ir a ese evento y ¿Qué veo cuando regresas? A una chica destrozada y que está llorando ¿Qué sucedió?

-ay Hotaru ¡me paso todo lo peor que le puede suceder a una chica enamorada!

-¿el Licenciado Black te rechazo?

-¡peor aún! Yo llegue al evento y me senté en primera fila, y no te imaginas como se miraba Zafiro ahí en la plataforma, ¡parecía un príncipe sacado de un cuento de hadas! En cuanto me vio me regalo la más hermosa de las sonrisas

-Michiru entonces, el Licenciado Black se dio cuenta que estabas ahí pero eso no es malo, al contrario, es un punto a tu favor

-si ¡yo estoy segura de que se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí apoyándolo! Pero lo peor estaba a punto de suceder en la cena de gala pues adivina ¿Quién se acercó a felicitarlo?

-no me digas, Berjerite ¿verdad? ¡Vamos Michiru! Yo no puedo creer que estas celosa de ella; Berjerite es la asistente de Zafiro y su mejor amiga

-la entrometida esa que se vale de ser su asistente para acercarse mucho a él además ¡ya sabes qué pasa cuando un hombre y una mujer son los "mejores amigos" y terminan enamorándose! Volviendo al tema, cuando Berjerite se logró separar de Zafiro, fue mi oportunidad para felicitarlo y justo cuando yo le iba a decir lo que siento se cruza en el camino dos tipas que nunca había visto y él va inmediatamente con ellas y ¡me dejo ahí parada!

-Michiru, si Zafiro se acercó a esas dos mujeres debió ser por cortesía

-¡no Hotaru! Yo misma vi cuando una de ellas se alejaba y dejaba a su amiga sola con él y se le notaba que la miraba de forma especial

-y ¿eran bonitas las dos mujeres que me cuentas?

-¡ay por favor Hotaru! ¡No hagas esa clase de preguntas! Para mi desgracia si, una tenía el cabello negro y los ojos amatistas hasta te pareces a ella y la otra, la que me cayó pésima fue una mujer que es más alta que cualquier chica japonesa, castaña de ojos verdes a la cual Zafiro no le quitaba los ojos de encima

-mira no quiero lastimar más tu corazón pero ¿no crees que te has ilusionado más de la cuenta con él? Zafiro es un catedrático muy serio, profesional y yo creo que por ética no se involucraría con una alumna, disculpa que te lo diga de esa forma pero es mejor que sea así antes de que te enamores más de el- Hotaru se acerca a Michiru y le da un pañuelo para que se quitara las lagrimas

-yo sé que Zafiro se va a enamorar de mí y yo le voy a dar tiempo suficiente para que se dé cuenta de que yo lo amo y en cuanto a su ética de involucrarse con una alumna, eso se soluciona pues…

-… pues tu eres de primer ingreso así que te falta como unos 5 años

-no seas así conmigo Hotaru, yo tengo la esperanza de que él se va a fijar en mi

-ya sabes lo que pienso con eso, espero que no vayas a salir lastimada con una ilusión que tú misma te estás haciendo - Hotaru sale de la habitación de su amiga dejándola sola y hecha un mar de lagrimas

-Zafiro, mi amor sé que muy pronto te vas a fijar en mí; yo te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario- Michiru se levanta de su cama para cambiarse de ropa y lavarse la cara –te voy a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario


	10. La Excusa Perfecta para Volverte a Ver

**Capítulo 10**

**La Excusa Perfecta para Volverte a Ver**

Al día siguiente, Zafiro llegaba a la Universidad pero cuando iba caminando hacia su oficina todos los alumnos que lo encontraban, lo felicitaban por el evento de la noche anterior

-¡buenos días Licenciado Black! ¿Cómo se siente después del éxito rotundo que tuvo ayer?- Berjerite entraba saludando con una sonrisa luego de entregarle el periódico del día donde había un articulo

-pues me siento de maravilla y no te digo acerca de la conferencia, sino que ayer me acerque a ella y tuve el valor de hablar con ella –Zafiro estaba con una gran sonrisa recordando la noche anterior

-¿ah sí? ¡Cuéntamelo todo!- Berjerite se sentaba en una silla para escuchar lo que había pasado con Makoto

**Canal Vía Láctea **

Makoto llegaba temprano y ya estaba lista para grabar su programa, y como siempre Neflyte se aseguraba de que la castaña llegara y salía al pasillo para que pareciera una "casualidad"

-¡ay Neflyte buenos días!-Makoto saludaba como siempre a Neflyte

-buenos días Makoto ¿lista para grabar?

-¡como siempre Neflyte! Bueno te dejo porque tengo mucho trabajo ¡nos vemos luego!- Makoto iba corriendo hasta donde estaba el foro de grabación de su programa

-Makoto mi preciosa Makoto- susurra Neflyte viendo que Makoto se alejaba del lugar -¡ya basta de cobardías Neflyte! ¡Hoy le diré a Makoto que la amo!- el castaño estaba decidido a declararle su amor a Makoto

**Universidad TÖDAI**

-¿entonces le dijiste a Makoto que querías comprobar que es una chef famosa?- Berjerite no podía creer lo que le había contado su amigo

-sí y hoy iré al restaurante de ella y yo sé quién me puede ayudar- Zafiro toma el teléfono y llama a Naoko –oye Naoko disculpa ¿se encontrara Rei Hino por ahí? Lo que pasa es que necesito hablar con ella

-¡hola! ¿Quién habla?- Rei llegaba a contestar la llamada

-hola Rei, soy Black Zafiro ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-si claro, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

-necesito saber dónde queda el restaurante de tu amiga pues como me la afamaste tanto pues quiero comprobar que tan cierto es

-de acuerdo ¿tienes papel y lápiz a la mano?- Rei le daba la dirección del restaurante de la castaña

-¡oye gracias Rei!- Zafiro se despedía de la modelo

**Canal Vía Láctea**

Makoto terminaba de grabar su programa de televisión cuando Neflyte se acerca a ella

-Makoto ¿será que puedo hablar contigo?- Neflyte estaba muy nervioso pues sentía que sus manos se le dormían y empieza a sudar frio

-si claro Neflyte pero ¿te sientes bien?- Makoto nota como el castaño estaba sudando

-si lo estoy… necesito decirte algo muy importante es… que… yo… desde hace tiempo… pues…- Neflyte sentía como un nudo en la garganta le impedía decir lo que sentía hasta que el sonido del celular de Makoto interrumpe la declaración de amor

-este… permite un segundito… ¿diga?- Makoto se alejaba de Neflyte para contestar su teléfono y luego regresa –perdón Neflyte ¿Qué me querías decir?

-¡no es nada Makoto!- Neflyte no dice nada y ve como Makoto se aleja otra vez.

**Kino's House Restaurant******

Makoto llegaba a su restaurante vestida con jeans y una blusa con el logo de su restaurante cuando también llega Zafiro al restaurante de Makoto

-Makoto ¡qué casualidad encontrármela!

-ah Zafiro ¿Cómo está? No creí que iría a venir tan pronto

-pues como Rei me hablo tan bien de usted pues yo decidí venir hoy

-mmm ¡qué bien! ¡Pase adelante!- Makoto cordialmente le da la bienvenida a Zafiro mientras que él le regalaba una sonrisa -¿Por qué me inquieta Zafiro? ¡Ay no Makoto! ¡No vayas a pensar que te gusta! ¡Eso no puede ser! Yo no quiero volver a sentir algo por alguien, ¡estoy bien así!- La castaña entra al restaurante detrás de Zafiro

**bueno en este capitulo quiero agradecer a una nueva lectora por leer esta Historia y ella es Ladi Jupiter asi que espero que sigas continuando esta historia y a los que leen silenciosamente **

**att. Lita Jupiter Kino**


	11. ¿Indiferente o No?

**Capítulo 11**

**¿Indiferente o no?**

Rei llegaba como siempre al restaurante de Makoto acompañada de una compañera de trabajo pero se da cuenta de que Zafiro estaba en el lugar

-_ya sabía que iba a venir-_ pensaba la pelinegra al ver a Zafiro que ya estaba haciendo la orden a una mesera, así que decide ir con su compañera a saludarlo -¡Licenciado Black! ¡Qué gusto verlo por acá!

-¡Gracias, igualmente Rei!- Zafiro se levanta de su silla para saludar a la modelo

-le presento a Aino Mina, una compañera de trabajo

-¡mucho gusto Señor Black!- la compañera de Rei saludaba a Zafiro con un beso en la mejía, en ese instante salía Makoto de su oficina y ve la escena

-_¿Quién será esa chica que esta con Rei?-_ Makoto entonces decide ir para ver que sucedía -¡Rei!- era lo único que decía la castaña

-¡Mako-chan! Te presento a Aino Mina, una compañera de trabajo- Rei presentaba a ambas chicas y para qué negarlo, Mina era una chica hermosa, de cabellos rubios sostenidos con un moño rojo y ojos azules

-mucho gusto señorita Aino- Makoto extendía su mano para saludar a la compañera de Rei que le corresponde

-Rei me ha hablado mucho de ti y déjame decirte que el gusto es mío- responde Mina con toda sinceridad pero Rei nota que Makoto estaba diferente

-bueno yo los dejo porque tengo mucho trabajo, con permiso- Makoto se va dejando a Rei, Mina y Zafiro para irse a trabajar

-¿Qué le pasa a tu amiga Rei? Parece que no le caí nada bien- comenta Mina haciendo que Rei analizara sus palabras

-no te preocupes Mina, es solo que Mako-chan es una persona un tanto ocupada y ya te imaginaras pues solo tiene trabajo en la cabeza- Rei sonríe pero estaba pensativa por lo que había dicho Mina. Makoto estaba en la cocina preparando la orden de Zafiro, Rei y Mina

-_no puedo enamorarme, ¡no debo! ¡Es imposible!- _Makoto estaba pensando en lo que le decía Rei mientras cortaba zanahoria hasta que accidentalmente se corta -¡ay!- la castaña deja a un lado el cuchillo que está usando y rápidamente se a lavar la pequeña cortada que tenía en uno de sus dedos

-¿está bien señorita Kino?- llega corriendo Jedite, el asistente de cocina de Makoto

-si estoy bien Jedite, gracias- Makoto sacaba de uno de los gabinetes un pequeño botiquín y saca de ahí una banda adhesiva

-no creo que debería seguir cocinando

-fue solo una pequeña cortada en el dedo, no te preocupes, estoy bien

-de acuerdo señorita Makoto- Jedite vuelve a su a sus labores pero Makoto estaba inquieta

-_bien, no pasó nada, mejor sigo trabajando-_ Makoto vuelve a trabajar. Mientras en la mesa, Mina y Zafiro no dejaban de conversar pero Rei estaba sin mencionar palabra alguna pues aunque su cuerpo estaba presente, su mente no dejaba de pensar en la actitud de Makoto

-¿Rei? ¿Rei?- Zafiro hacia que la pelinegra volviera a la realidad

-este… ¿perdón? ¿Qué estaban hablando?

-no nada Rei es solo que te vimos como si estuvieras en otro mundo- Mina estaba preocupada por haber visto a su amiga muy pensativa

-no es nada Mina, estoy bien- Rei solo sonreía mientras toma un sorbo de la copa de agua mientras llega el mesero a servir la orden de los presentes. Zafiro estaba disfrutando la comida que la misma Makoto había preparado

-¡Realmente esto esta delicioso!- exclamaba el peliazul viendo que Makoto salía de la cocina rumbo a su oficina –_hermosa y una excelente chef-_ pensaba Zafiro admirando la belleza de la castaña

-Licenciado Black, vio que lo que le decía de Makoto es cierto- Rei solo sonríe viendo a Zafiro muy interesado en su amiga

-y la verdad es cierto lo que me decías Rei- Zafiro trataba todo lo posible para que Rei no notara que le gustaba Makoto

-¡Rei! ¡Ya se nos hizo tarde para regresar al trabajo!- Mina observaba su reloj dándose cuenta de que era tarde para ir a trabajar


	12. Me atrevo a Decirte que

**Capítulo 12**

**Me atrevo a decirte que… **

-de acuerdo Mina, solo voy a despedirme de Mako-chan y ya regreso, con permiso Zafiro- Rei se levanta de su lugar y va a la oficina de Makoto y toca la puerta –Mako-chan, soy yo Rei, ¿puedo pasar?

-si claro- grita Makoto que estaba ocupada en su laptop

-venía a despedirme Makoto, hoy extrañe mucho no comer contigo- Rei se sentaba en una silla y entrecruza las piernas

-a mi también Rei pero como venias con tu compañera de trabajo y el Licenciado Black las invito a que lo acompañara, decidí no interrumpir además hoy he estado muy ocupada- Makoto se disculpaba con Rei pero su mirada estaba en su laptop

-¿estás bien Makoto?- Rei preguntaba con seriedad logrando que la castaña quitara la mirada de su laptop

-si claro Rei no te preocupes, estoy bien ¿Por qué la pregunta?- Makoto no podía ocultar lo que le pasaba pues Rei la conocía muy bien

-no, por nada Mako-chan, nos vemos mañana- Rei se levanta de la silla y se va hasta la puerta

-¡adiós! ¡Hasta mañana Rei!- Makoto ve que Rei sale de su oficina y respira profundo pero Rei no se creyó para la nada lo que le había dicho la castaña y se va con Mina y Zafiro…

**Canal Vía Láctea **

Neflyte llegaba al canal, pero se encuentra con Molly en los pasillos

-hola Molly ¿Cómo estás?

-muy bien Neflyte, gracias y ¿tu como estas?

-pues que te digo, ayer estuve a punto de decirle a Makoto que la amo- dice Neflyte pero al escuchar eso Molly sintió como si una fuerte puñalada le atravesaba el corazón

-¿en serio? ¿Y qué paso?

-pues, fue después de la grabación cuando le iba a decir lo que siento por ella pero justo cuando lo iba hacer suena su celular y ya no me anime

-lo siento mucho Neflyte

-pero hoy le voy a confesar todo lo que siento por ella, con permiso Molly me da gusto verte- Neflyte ve que Makoto iba llegando al canal y va corriendo a saludarla -¡Makoto! ¡Makoto! ¿Cómo estás?- Neflyte logra alcanzar a la castaña que voltea a verlo y le regala una sonrisa

-¡hola Neflyte! ¿Cómo estás? Pensé que no te vería ahorita que entre al canal- responde Makoto

-¡ya vez! No te vas a poder librar tan fácil de mi para saludarme todas las mañanas- Neflyte al escuchar las palabras de Makoto sintió que su corazón latía con mucha intensidad –_no le soy indiferente_

-bueno te dejo porque como siempre ando corriendo ¡nos vemos después!- Makoto se iba corriendo hacia el foro donde grababa su programa. En el camerino, Makoto se estaba preparando para salir a grabar

-Mako-chan ¿puedo pasar?- Molly pregunta antes de entrar al camerino de la castaña

-si claro Molly, pasa

-Makoto ¡date prisa! Dentro de 3 minutos vamos a grabar

-de acuerdo- Makoto sale con Molly al set de cocina. Luego de terminar de grabar Makoto salía del set y se encuentra con Neflyte

-¡Makoto! ¡Necesito hablar contigo!

-si claro, ¿dime que sucede? ¿Vamos a mal con el rating?- pregunta Makoto preocupada pues nota a Neflyte muy serio

-no, ¡para nada! No es de eso que quiero hablar- Neflyte respira profundo pues otra vez sentía ese nerviosismo mientras que Molly estaba observando a la pareja

-¡ah bueno! Entonces ¿Qué me tienes que decir?- Makoto cambia su rostro y se relaja

-bueno Makoto… yo… pues… ya llevamos mucho tiempo en conocernos… y la verdad… durante este tiempo yo… pues…

-Neflyte ¿estás bien?- Makoto notaba el nerviosismo del castaño y se preocupa por el

-por favor Makoto déjame terminar- Neflyte no quería hacerse para atrás con su declaración amorosa –Makoto yo… bueno yo…. ¡estoy profundamente enamorado de ti!...

**Uyyy que fuerte Neflyte se le declaro a Makoto pero con la forma de pensar de ella mmm mejor sigan leyendo =) **


	13. Amor No Correspondido

**Capítulo 13**

**Amor no Correspondido**

Makoto no podía creer lo que Neflyte le estaba diciendo pues en ningún momento ella le había dado motivo alguno para que el empezara a sentir amor por ella

-¿Qué?- es lo único que dice Makoto poniéndose pálida como una hoja de papel

-Makoto, te amo no sé cuándo ni cómo, solo sé que te amo con todo mi corazón; yo sé que tienes muchos admiradores pero también sé que a ninguno les has hecho caso pues ellos nunca llegaran a tu nivel y tendrán a una mujer tan hermosa como tú- Neflyte se acerca a Makoto y toma sus manos, Molly sale rápidamente del foro pues no quería ver más la escena que estaba frente a ella

-te agradezco que seas sincero conmigo Neflyte, en serio aprecio mucho lo que me estás diciendo pero…- Makoto nota que las manos de Neflyte estaban frías por los nervios –pero… no puedo corresponderte como tú quieres y si es cierto que tengo admiradores, que los rechazo pero no es porque me crea mucho, es solo… que yo no soy una mujer para que se puedan enamorar y que pueda amar, lo siento muchísimo Neflyte si pensaste que te di alguna esperanza- Makoto suelta las manos de Neflyte y se va al camerino a cambiarse de ropa dejando al castaño sin palabras

**Universidad TÖDAI**

Zafiro estaba dando su clase como era su costumbre pero Michiru se le había olvidado lo que había pasado y no dejaba de ver a Zafiro sin poner atención a la clase 

-_ahhh, Zafiro_\- suspiraba Michiru en su mundo de ilusión pensando que Zafiro llegaba con ella y le decía que la amaba

-¡señorita Kaioh!- Zafiro hacia que la chica saliera de su mundo

-este… ¿si Licenciado? ¿Qué estaba diciendo?- Michiru se sobresaltaba

-parece que no está en clase, señorita, le estaba preguntando ¿Qué cultura existía en la región de los andes?

-mmm… era la cultura inca Licenciado, la ciudad más conocida en la región fue el Machu Picho que se encuentra en Perú- logra contestar Michiru sintiendo que su corazón latía fuerte

-muy bien señorita Kaioh y para la próxima ponga atención

-lo siento Licenciado no volverá a pasar- Michiru se sentía avergonzada por lo que había pasado

-vaya que no dijiste otra cosa si no ahí si te metes en problemas- dice Hotaru casi en un susurro que logra escuchar Michiru hasta que termina el periodo de clases y todos los alumnos salen de clases pero Michiru y Hotaru se habían quedado

-¡ya no puedo más Hotaru! Tengo que decirle a Zafiro lo que estoy sintiendo por el- Michiru sentía que de alguna forma "perdía" a Zafiro – ¡no quiero perderlo!

-no hagas una locura Michiru- Hotaru ve como Michiru toma sus pertenencias y se acerca a Zafiro

-Licenciado Black ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento?

-si dígame señorita Kaioh- Zafiro se quitaba sus anteojos y Michiru sentía que se derretía al verlo tan serio

-quería pedirle una disculpa por lo que acaba de pasar en clase; no volverá a ocurrir

-de acuerdo señorita Kaioh, me imagino que debe estar así por los parciales, eso es normal, no se preocupe- Zafiro estaba guardando sus pertenencias y ya dispuesto a salir del aula –que tenga buen día señorita Kaioh

-¡espere Licenciado Black! Necesito decirle algo muy importante- Michiru siente sus piernas pesadas y sus manos sudorosas –la noche de su conferencia quise decirle algo muy importante

-dígame Michiru- Zafiro estaba algo apurado pues quería volver a ver a Makoto a su restaurante

-bueno… lo que pasa… es que… yo… pues… Zafiro yo… te amo- Michiru al fin sentía como si un gran peso se hubiera quitado de encima al confesarle a Zafiro que lo amaba y sus ojos estaban llenos de esperanza porque deseaba saber que su amor era correspondido

-¡Michiru!- Zafiro no sabía que decir pues nunca se hubiera imaginado que una alumna estaría enamorada de el – ¿Qué le puedo decir? Me tomo por sorpresa pero…

-¿pero? Zafiro yo sé que eres un catedrático y que eres muy profesional pero yo me enamore porque eres intelectual, guapo y me encanta tu clase- Michiru se acercaba a Zafiro casi a punto de besarlo

-le agradezco mucho por lo que dice Michiru pero ¿no se estará equivocando? Tal vez lo que siente por mí es solo admiración- Zafiro se aparta de Michiru mientras ella sentía que su mundo de ilusión se venía derrumbando –lo siento señorita Kaioh no puedo corresponderla pues solo la puedo ver como a una alumna de mi clase, usted es una chica muy bonita, y cualquier hombre puede hacerla feliz no se lo digo para lastimarla sino para que se dé cuenta que lo que dice que usted siente por mí es una admiración ¡nada más!


	14. Mujer Misteriosa

**Capítulo 13**

**Amor no Correspondido**

Makoto no podía creer lo que Neflyte le estaba diciendo pues en ningún momento ella le había dado motivo alguno para que el empezara a sentir amor por ella

-¿Qué?- es lo único que dice Makoto poniéndose pálida como una hoja de papel

-Makoto, te amo no sé cuándo ni cómo, solo sé que te amo con todo mi corazón; yo sé que tienes muchos admiradores pero también sé que a ninguno les has hecho caso pues ellos nunca llegaran a tu nivel y tendrán a una mujer tan hermosa como tú- Neflyte se acerca a Makoto y toma sus manos, Molly sale rápidamente del foro pues no quería ver más la escena que estaba frente a ella

-te agradezco que seas sincero conmigo Neflyte, en serio aprecio mucho lo que me estás diciendo pero…- Makoto nota que las manos de Neflyte estaban frías por los nervios –pero… no puedo corresponderte como tú quieres y si es cierto que tengo admiradores, que los rechazo pero no es porque me crea mucho, es solo… que yo no soy una mujer para que se puedan enamorar y que pueda amar, lo siento muchísimo Neflyte si pensaste que te di alguna esperanza- Makoto suelta las manos de Neflyte y se va al camerino a cambiarse de ropa dejando al castaño sin palabras

**Universidad TÖDAI**

Zafiro estaba dando su clase como era su costumbre pero Michiru se le había olvidado lo que había pasado y no dejaba de ver a Zafiro sin poner atención a la clase 

-_ahhh, Zafiro_\- suspiraba Michiru en su mundo de ilusión pensando que Zafiro llegaba con ella y le decía que la amaba

-¡señorita Kaioh!- Zafiro hacia que la chica saliera de su mundo

-este… ¿si Licenciado? ¿Qué estaba diciendo?- Michiru se sobresaltaba

-parece que no está en clase, señorita, le estaba preguntando ¿Qué cultura existía en la región de los andes?

-mmm… era la cultura inca Licenciado, la ciudad más conocida en la región fue el Machu Picho que se encuentra en Perú- logra contestar Michiru sintiendo que su corazón latía fuerte

-muy bien señorita Kaioh y para la próxima ponga atención

-lo siento Licenciado no volverá a pasar- Michiru se sentía avergonzada por lo que había pasado

-vaya que no dijiste otra cosa si no ahí si te metes en problemas- dice Hotaru casi en un susurro que logra escuchar Michiru hasta que termina el periodo de clases y todos los alumnos salen de clases pero Michiru y Hotaru se habían quedado

-¡ya no puedo más Hotaru! Tengo que decirle a Zafiro lo que estoy sintiendo por el- Michiru sentía que de alguna forma "perdía" a Zafiro – ¡no quiero perderlo!

-no hagas una locura Michiru- Hotaru ve como Michiru toma sus pertenencias y se acerca a Zafiro

-Licenciado Black ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento?

-si dígame señorita Kaioh- Zafiro se quitaba sus anteojos y Michiru sentía que se derretía al verlo tan serio

-quería pedirle una disculpa por lo que acaba de pasar en clase; no volverá a ocurrir

-de acuerdo señorita Kaioh, me imagino que debe estar así por los parciales, eso es normal, no se preocupe- Zafiro estaba guardando sus pertenencias y ya dispuesto a salir del aula –que tenga buen día señorita Kaioh

-¡espere Licenciado Black! Necesito decirle algo muy importante- Michiru siente sus piernas pesadas y sus manos sudorosas –la noche de su conferencia quise decirle algo muy importante

-dígame Michiru- Zafiro estaba algo apurado pues quería volver a ver a Makoto a su restaurante

-bueno… lo que pasa… es que… yo… pues… Zafiro yo… te amo- Michiru al fin sentía como si un gran peso se hubiera quitado de encima al confesarle a Zafiro que lo amaba y sus ojos estaban llenos de esperanza porque deseaba saber que su amor era correspondido

-¡Michiru!- Zafiro no sabía que decir pues nunca se hubiera imaginado que una alumna estaría enamorada de el – ¿Qué le puedo decir? Me tomo por sorpresa pero…

-¿pero? Zafiro yo sé que eres un catedrático y que eres muy profesional pero yo me enamore porque eres intelectual, guapo y me encanta tu clase- Michiru se acercaba a Zafiro casi a punto de besarlo

-le agradezco mucho por lo que dice Michiru pero ¿no se estará equivocando? Tal vez lo que siente por mí es solo admiración- Zafiro se aparta de Michiru mientras ella sentía que su mundo de ilusión se venía derrumbando –lo siento señorita Kaioh no puedo corresponderla pues solo la puedo ver como a una alumna de mi clase, usted es una chica muy bonita, y cualquier hombre puede hacerla feliz no se lo digo para lastimarla sino para que se dé cuenta que lo que dice que usted siente por mí es una admiración ¡nada más!


	15. Me Inquietas

**Capítulo 15**

**Me inquietas**

Rei llegaba sola al restaurante preguntando por Makoto pero se encuentra con Zafiro y llega a saludarlo

-Zafiro ¿Cómo estás?

-bien y ¿Cómo esta Naoko?

-pues trabajando como siempre, ¡nunca para de hacer sus creaciones! Con decirte que acaba de sacar una colección y ahora está trabajando para la siguiente y ¿has visto a Makoto?

-si claro está en la cocina, bueno eso me dijo cuando vino a saludarme

-ah muchas gracias, ahorita voy para allá- Rei se va directo a la cocina para saludar a Makoto que la encuentra trabajando en la cocina -¡Makoto! ¿Qué haces cocinando? Tienes muchos chefs que pueden hacerlo

-Rei, ya sabes que me encanta cocinar y me ayuda mucho a quitarme el estrés y más que nunca porque hoy me paso algo en el canal que me tiene pensativa- Makoto le empieza a contar lo sucedido con Neflyte

-no puedo creer que Neflyte estuviera enamorado de ti ¿y qué hiciste?

-pues que más, decirle que solo lo puedo ver como un amigo nada más

-_a mí me gusta Zafiro Black para ti, ¡qué bueno que rechazaste a Neflyte!_\- pensaba Rei mientras observaba a su amiga un poco preocupada

-y lo peor del caso es como si no le hubiera dicho nada y ahorita me llama y me dice "Te amo" y yo no quiero amar a nadie eso es un tema cerrado para mí y tú lo sabes

-Makoto es solo cuestión de tiempo para que Neflyte asimile que tú no lo amas, ¡ya lo veras! Tu no le pongas tanto corazón al asunto ¿sabes qué? ¿Por qué no almorzamos juntas?- Rei lograba convencer a Makoto para que saliera de la cocina pero la pelinegra lleva a su amiga hasta la mesa de Zafiro –Zafiro ¿no te molesta si almorzamos contigo?- dice Rei pero Makoto la observa como si no quisiera

-¡Si claro! ¡Por supuesto!- Zafiro se levanta de su lugar y ayuda a las dos chicas y así empiezan a conversar

-y ¿de dónde es?- Makoto se atrevía a preguntar después de varios minutos que no había pronunciado palabra alguna

-soy Yokohama- responde Zafiro viendo fijamente a los ojos esmeralda de la chica

-¿Yokohama? ¡Qué coincidencia! Nosotras también somos de Yokohama ¿verdad Mako-chan?- Rei se dirigía a su amiga con una sonrisa

-mmm si Rei, nosotros somos de Yokohama bueno aunque hace muchísimo tiempo que ya no vamos allá

-¿tengo una idea? ¿Qué les parece si vamos un día de estos a Yokohama?- a la chica de los ojos amatista se le ocurría una brillante idea para Makoto y Zafiro

-pues es una buena idea- a Zafiro no le parecía una mala idea al contrario, pues ahí aprovecharía para conocer a Makoto -¿Qué le parece Makoto?

-claro es una gran idea- Makoto dibuja una sonrisa pero era por compromiso –_su mirada es inquietante ¿Por qué me siento así?_\- Makoto no dejaba de pensar mientras observaba con mucha atención a Zafiro –pero cambiando de tema ¿Qué le ha parecido el restaurante?

-pues es un lugar muy acogedor, y déjeme felicitarla Makoto pues usted cocina delicioso

-¡muchas gracias!- Makoto no pudo evitar sonrojarse, algo que ni siquiera su ex había logrado hacer –su opinión es muy importante para que el restaurante siga adelante- la castaña al fin dibuja una sonrisa que Zafiro no deja de apreciar, en ese instante llega uno de los meseros con la cuenta

-¡Permítanme! Yo cancelo la cuenta- el peliazul saca una tarjeta de crédito y se la entrega al mesero

-¡qué pena contigo! No tienes por qué hacerlo- Rei se sentía un poco apenada con el gesto de caballerosidad de Zafiro

-si Licenciado Black no tiene por qué hacerlo, con permiso- Makoto se levanta de su lugar y va a hablar con la cajera –Mimete, por favor no cobres lo que consumió el cliente de la mesa 10 eso corre por mi cuenta- la castaña toma la tarjeta de crédito y va de nuevo a la mesa donde estaba Zafiro y Rei –Licenciado Black, aquí tiene su tarjeta

-¿y el voucher?- pregunta Zafiro pues Makoto estaba entregándole su tarjeta de crédito

-no se preocupe, la casa invita- la castaña le entrega la tarjeta de crédito la cual Zafiro toma pero sin querer, el toca la delicada mano de Makoto sintiendo como si tuviera "mariposas en el estómago"


	16. Dia de Playa

**Capítulo 16**

**Día en la Playa**

-no Makoto, permítame pagar la cuenta no quiero que piense que soy un aprovechado y no lo soy- Zafiro estaba sin soltar la tarjeta y mucho menos Makoto que no dejaba de ver a sus ojos azules

-pues… la verdad no pienso en que usted sea un aprovechado, es solo que la casa corre con la invitación

-bueno, está bien Makoto usted gana- Zafiro solo sonríe y observa que nuevamente Makoto se sonrojaba mientras soltaba la tarjeta y Rei había estado todo el tiempo apreciando la química que había en la pareja –bien, yo me retiro tengo que regresar a la Universidad ¡que tenga buen día Makoto! ¡Nos vemos Rei!- Zafiro se despide de las dos chicas y sale del restaurante pero la castaña estaba pensativa

-soy yo, o ¿me da la impresión de que aquí hay química?- Rei hizo que Makoto saliera de sus pensamientos y se sobresalta

-¿Qué dices Rei? ¿Cómo que "aquí hay química"?- Makoto voltea a ver a la chica de los ojos amatistas

-eso es lo que vi ¿o me lo vas a negar Mako-chan?- Rei sonreía haciendo que la castaña se pusiera nerviosa -¿te gusta Zafiro verdad?

-¿Qué dices Rei? ¡A mí no me gusta Zafiro Black! ¡No digas cosas que no son! Y por enésima vez te digo que a mí no me interesa el tema del amor

-si tú lo dices Mako-chan, bueno yo me retiro hoy tengo un poco de trabajo ¡adiós!- Rei se despide de la castaña y sale del restaurante

-¿química? ¡Por favor!- Makoto se sacude la cabeza para sacar lo que había dicho Rei y regresa a su oficina. Al otro día, Makoto estaba durmiendo en su habitación cuando suena su celular y con los ojos cerrados trata de alcanzar el aparato -¿diga?- Makoto aun con sueño contesta el celular

-¡Mako-chan! ¡Aun estas durmiendo!- es la voz de Rei del otro lado del celular

-mmm si, son las 5:00 de la mañana, además es sábado ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué me quieres levantar tan temprano?

-Mako-chan recuérdate que hoy vamos a ir a la playa y estoy afuera del edificio esperándote

-¡si es cierto!- Makoto se levanta repentinamente haciendo a un lado su sueño –dame tiempo ahorita salgo- la castaña sale de su cama rumbo a tomar un baño y luego sale vestida con short color negro y una blusa roja de tirantes pequeños, sandalias negras y su cabello lo deja suelto pues todavía estaba húmedo toma un bolso que ya tenía listo y sale inmediatamente -¡perdón Rei se me había olvidado que hoy iríamos a la playa!

-no te preocupes, ¡vamos!- dice Rei mientras entra con Makoto en el auto y van rumbo a la playa. Zafiro se había levantado muy temprano y decide ir a la playa para relajarse pues tan solo el pensar lo que le había dicho Michiru lo ponía estresado. Al llegar a la playa, Zafiro saca una tabla de surf y luego de colocarse su traje va al mar para ir a surfear. En ese instante Rei y Makoto llegaban a la playa

-bien ¡ya llegamos!- Rei estaciona su auto y luego ambas salen del auto y van a la playa

-¡ah! hace mucho tiempo que no veníamos- Makoto respira profundo sintiendo la tranquilidad

-si tienes razón Mako-chan ¿Qué te parece si nos ponemos nuestros trajes de baño y vamos a nadar un poco?- Rei y Makoto se van a colocar sus respectivos trajes de baño pero antes de entrar a nadar en el mar, Rei alza su mirada pudiendo apreciar a Zafiro surfeando en las olas -¿Makoto? ¿Ese chico que está surfeando no es Zafiro Black?- Rei tocaba el hombro de la castaña que en ese instante alza también su mirada quedando sorprendida al ver al peliazul surfeando con gran destreza en las olas y se queda con la boca abierta

-_¡ay no puede ser!_\- pensaba Makoto mientras estaba en estado catatónico

-¡qué bien surfea! ¿No es así Mako-chan?- Rei había notado que Makoto estaba sorprendida

-este… bueno… no se mucho de surf, pero lo hace bien- Makoto reacciona y luego toma una actitud indiferente hasta que Zafiro sale del mar luego de surfear pero se da cuenta que Makoto y Rei estaban en la playa y se acerca a saludarlas

-¡hola Rei!- Zafiro saluda a la pelinegra pero se notaba que le faltaba un poco el aliento pero al ver a Makoto con un bikini color gris perla se queda admirando la belleza de la chica -¡hola Makoto!- Zafiro va directo a saludar a la castaña

-¡qué tal Licenciado Black! ¿Cómo está?- Makoto ve la musculatura del peliazul a pesar de que tenía puesto su traje de surfista y de repente siente un hormigueo en sus piernas -¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

-pues bien vine a relajarme un poco y quitarme hacer a un lado todo el estrés de la rutina diaria y que mejor que acá en la playa ¿y ustedes?- pregunta Zafiro curioso –_y ¡que hermosa coincidencia!- _piensa el peliazul mientras regala una sonrisa a Makoto

-ah ¡qué bien! Pues también vinimos a lo mismo, a relajarnos y hacer un lado la rutina del día a día ¿verdad Rei?

-¡si es cierto! bueno yo iré a… nadar un poco con permiso- Rei se siente que está haciendo un mal tercio y se va a nadar dejando a Zafiro y Makoto solos para que pudieran conversar

-¿quiere caminar conmigo un rato?- el peliazul le hace una propuesta a Makoto de caminar con él

-si claro

-entonces ahorita vengo solo me quito este traje y ya regreso- Zafiro se aparta de la castaña para ir a quitarse el traje y luego regresa con su traje de baño -¡vamos!- Zafiro y Makoto se van a caminar por la orilla del mar

-no me imagine que surfeaba- Makoto toca el tema del surf pues no tenía mucho de qué hablar con alguien que prácticamente acababa de conocer

-pues es un hobby que siempre me ha gustado y me ayuda a relajarme

-¡Vaya! Arqueólogo y surfista y ¿en dónde aprendió? Digo, si no es muy imprudente mi pregunta

-no es imprudente la pregunta Makoto; pues la verdad desde que era adolescente soñé con ser un surfista pero también me llamo la atención la arqueología, así que cuando termine la preparatoria decidí estudiar arqueología haciendo a un lado el surf pero cuando empecé hacer mis viajes de arqueología conocí a un amigo que le gustaba el surf y así que me enseño y ¡aquí estoy! Surfeando- contesta Zafiro viendo a los ojos verdes de Makoto –Makoto bueno ¿no se molestaría si la llamo "Mako-chan"?

-este… no ¡para nada! Todo el mundo me dice así, no me molesta si lo dice Zafiro

-¡vaya! Es la primera vez que me dice Zafiro- el peliazul hacia que Makoto se sonrojara

-¿ah sí?... si es cierto- era lo único que decía Makoto pues sin querer había llamado al peliazul por su nombre

-Makoto, y a usted a parte de la cocina ¿Qué le gusta hacer?

-mmm bueno me encantan las flores y creo que si no hubiera estudiado gastronomía, pues ahorita tendría una floristería

-¿en serio? Pero déjeme decirle que tiene mucho talento para la cocina y si se hubiera dedicado a la floristería también tendría éxito; Makoto ¿quiere aprender a surfear?

-¿yo surfeando? Este… no creo que sea una buena idea

-¡Vamos!- Zafiro tomaba la mano de Makoto y van a traer la tabla de surf -¿esta lista?

-eso creo ok vamos- Makoto estaba nerviosa, ambos nadan hasta que sienten que el mar estaba algo profundo ambos se suben en la tabla cuando se acerca una ola

-¡esta es una ola gigante! ¡Ahora!- Zafiro se pone de pie y lo mismo hace la castaña cuando la ola sube la tabla y ambos surfean en la tabla. Rei salía del mar cuando se da cuenta de que Makoto estaba con Zafiro surfeando

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Mako-chan surfeando?- Rei se había quedado con la boca abierta viendo a la pareja surfear juntos

-prepárese Makoto- Zafiro hace un movimiento rápido y ambos quedan debajo de la ola y luego salen hasta que llegan a la orilla -¿Qué le pareció? no es tan difícil ¿verdad?

-un poco, pero si sentí un poco de miedo porque por un momento pensé que iba a caer pero si es muy emocionante- responde Makoto sintiendo que le faltaba el aliento

-ya ve Mako-chan es divertido

-la verdad si- Makoto ya empezaba a tener un poco de confianza con Zafiro

-¡Mako-chan! ¡Zafiro!- gritaba Rei interrumpiendo a la pareja -¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo?- la chica de los ojos amatista llega con la pareja cuando de pronto suena su celular y lo contesta -¿diga? ¡Naoko! ¿Cómo estás?... ¿ahora?... de acuerdo, voy para allá ¡adiós!- Rei corta la llamada con desanimo –chicos lo siento pero Naoko quiere que vaya a probarme unas prendas para su próxima colección

-¡no puede ser! ¡La estamos pasando bien! ¿Y cómo me voy a regresar?- pregunta Makoto preocupada

-no se preocupen, si quieren, Makoto se puede irse conmigo claro si ella quiere- Zafiro no dejaba de ver a la castaña que estaba callada

-mmm… si Zafiro claro, no te preocupes Rei yo me voy con Zafiro, ¡ve rápido!- dice la castaña despidiéndose de su amiga

-¡adiós chicos!- Rei se iba corriendo a quitarse la sal del mar y luego de cambiarse sube a su auto y se va –espero que Mako-chan se dé cuenta de que Zafiro se está derritiendo por ella

-bien, entonces ¿Qué le parece si vamos a comer algo Mako-chan? Pero para ser sincero aquí no debe haber nada como su restaurante- comentaba Zafiro mientras ve que el auto de Rei se alejaba del lugar


	17. Se te Nota

**Capítulo 17 **

**Se te nota… **

-ah muchas gracias, pero no creo que sea la única que cocina bien, deben de haber muy buenos chefs que cocinan mejor que yo

-no creo eso Makoto- Zafiro toma de la mano a Makoto y se van a un pequeño restaurante que estaba ahí cerca; luego de comer algo se van a cambiar de ropa y luego ambos se van a la playa nuevamente para seguir conversando hasta que ven que llega el atardecer –será mejor que nos vayamos Mako-chan

-si es cierto ¡vamos!- responde la chica de los ojos verde esmeralda y ambos suben al auto y se van de la playa

-¡aquí es!- Makoto señalaba con su dedo el edificio en donde vivía –muchas gracias Zafiro por enseñarme a surfear me la pase bien hoy

-yo también me la pase bien Makoto y fue un gusto enseñarle un poco de surf- responde Zafiro mientras se estacionaba afuera del edificio

-¡nos veremos!- Makoto por impulso se acerca a darle un beso en la mejía al peliazul pero antes de salir del auto Makoto voltea a ver a Zafiro –Zafiro ¿tiene que algo que hacer el lunes temprano?

-pues no, yo empiezo mis labores a las 10:00 am ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-no pues como usted me enseñó a surfear hoy, pues yo quiero que venga conmigo al Canal Vía Láctea para que sea mi invitado a cocinar ¿Qué le parece?

-pues no soy mucho de cocina aunque si me defiendo pero no creo que sea una buena idea pues es capaz de que sucede una explosión o algo así- responde Zafiro haciendo que Makoto se riera

-no creo que vaya a suceder una tragedia ¡diga que sí!

-está bien- Zafiro se deja convencer rápidamente por la castaña –_ ¡cómo no me voy a negar! ¡Si voy a estar cerca de ti otra vez!-_ pensaba el peliazul viendo la sonrisa de Makoto

-¡de acuerdo! ¡Entonces lo veré el lunes a las 6:00 am en el canal!- Makoto baja del auto y luego ve que Zafiro arranca su auto y se aleja del lugar

**Canal Vía Láctea **

Makoto llegaba más temprano de costumbre pero con la esperanza de no encontrarse con Neflyte como todas las mañanas

-¡qué bueno que Neflyte no está!- piensa Makoto mientras respira tranquila hasta que se encuentra con Zafiro que ya había llegado al foro -¡Zafiro! ¿Cómo está?

-bien ¡ya estoy listo!- responde el peliazul

-con permiso me iré a arreglar- Makoto se va a su camerino para arreglarse cuando entra Molly

-Makoto ¿puedo pasar?

-si claro Molly

-Mako-chan ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-claro Molly ¿dime?

-este… bueno no quiero ser una metida o algo parecido pero… el viernes vi que Neflyte estaba hablando contigo

-bueno… si, Neflyte me dijo que está enamorado de mi

-¿en serio? ¿Y qué le respondiste?- Molly estaba curiosa por saber si la castaña había aceptado el amor de Neflyte

-pues la verdad, que no le puedo corresponder, yo no amo a Neflyte, no soy mujer que pueda amar a alguien

-¿y el hombre que está afuera? No me digas que no significa nada para ti porque a leguas se nota que no te es indiferente

-¿Qué dices Molly? Zafiro es solo un amigo, ¡bien! Vamos porque tenemos un programa porque grabar- Makoto y Molly salen del camerino rumbo a set de grabación pero en eso llega Neflyte como era su costumbre pero nota que Makoto estaba acompañada de Zafiro en el set haciendo preguntas y divirtiéndose en la cocina

-_¿Quién será ese sujeto? Se ve que es un oportunista_\- piensa el ejecutivo del canal mientras empuñaba fuertemente su mano. Cuando Makoto termina de grabar el programa sale con Zafiro del set platicando -¡hola Makoto! ¿Cómo estás? Hoy no te vi cuando entraste- Neflyte interrumpe a la pareja con un tono de celoso

-Ah Neflyte, pues hoy vine más temprano que de costumbre- responde la castaña indiferente


	18. Rivalidad

**Capítulo 18**

**Rivalidad**

-mira Neflyte, te presento al Licenciado Black Zafiro, Zafiro le presento a Neflyte Saintjoin, él es un ejecutivo del canal

-mucho gusto señor Saintjoin- Zafiro extendía la mano para saludar a Neflyte que corresponde al saludo

-igual señor Black perdón que me entrometa pero ¿usted es Licenciado en qué?

-en arqueología

-¡ah qué bien! Entonces es arqueólogo

-si pero actualmente soy catedrático de TÖDAI- Zafiro se sentía retado por el castaño y a la vez no le había caído bien

-interesante- dice Neflyte con la mirada fulminante hacia el peliazul que nota la castaña

-¡Bien Neflyte! Zafiro ya se tiene que ir a dar clases y si me permites yo también ya me voy- Makoto interrumpía la conversación poniéndose justo en el medio de los dos hombres

-nos vemos señor Saintjoin- Zafiro se despedía de Neflyte –la veo allá afuera

-que le vaya bien señor Black- dice Neflyte viendo al peliazul saliendo -¿Quién es ese tipo Makoto?- Neflyte toma fuertemente la muñeca de la castaña

-Neflyte ¡suéltame! ¡Me estas lastimando!- Makoto trata de soltarse de Neflyte

-¡solo dime! ¿Quién es ese sujeto? ¿Te gusta el profesorcito verdad? ¡Dime!- Neflyte está a punto de explotar por los celos

-¿y es a ti qué? ¡Eso no te interesa! ¡Tú solo eres mi amigo! Así que no te tomes atribuciones que no te corresponden y ¡suéltame ya!- Makoto en un movimiento rápido se suelta de Neflyte y sale molesta

-le gusta, pero ese sujeto no es rival para mí- piensa Neflyte molesto mientras que el equipo de grabación lo observaba -¡no se queden ahí parados, a trabajar!- el castaño estaba de muy mal humor y va a su oficina. Makoto por su parte salía molesta por la escena de celos que le había hecho Neflyte pero Zafiro nota que la castaña estaba mal

-¿Qué pasa Makoto? ¿Se encuentra bien?

-este… si estoy bien no se preocupe- responde Makoto llevando su mano derecha a su cabeza

-¿segura?

-si Zafiro estoy bien

-de acuerdo, Makoto disculpe el abuso pero ¿me puede acompañar a TÖDAI hoy?

-si claro Zafiro- Makoto se va con Zafiro en su auto pero Neflyte estaba viendo cuando el auto se aleja del lugar y empuña su mano

**Universidad TÖDAI**

Zafiro y Makoto llegaban a la Universidad, luego que el peliazul estaciona su auto y luego bajan del mismo

-Mako-chan ¿me puedes acompañar a la clase?- era la primera vez que Zafiro no trataba de usted a Makoto

-si claro Zafiro ¡vamos!- la castaña acompaña a Zafiro pero en el aula estaba Michiru que tenía una mirada triste pues en todo el fin de semana había llorado por su amado catedrático hasta que lo ve entrar cambia su rostro y dibuja una sonrisa -¡buenas tardes jóvenes!- Zafiro entra saludando a los presentes que le contestan al unísono –el día de hoy tenemos la visita de una figura que ya muchos conocen, así que denle un aplauso a Kino Makoto- el peliazul presentaba a Makoto que entra al aula. Al ver a la castaña entrar, Michiru la reconoce inmediatamente y se sobresalta

-_¡es la misma tipa de la noche de la conferencia!_\- Michiru lleva su mano hasta su boca para evitar llorar

-buenas tardes, es un gusto estar con ustedes el día de hoy- Makoto saludaba a los presentes y luego se sienta en un escritorio para poner atención a la clase de Zafiro pero Michiru no prestaba atención pues no dejaba de ver a la castaña con una mirada fulminante

-_esa tal Makoto no es competencia fuerte para mí- _pensaba la chica del cabello aqua marina pero Hotaru había visto a su amiga con la mirada fija en Makoto. Cuando termina la clase todos salen pero Michiru no dejaba de ver retadoramente a la castaña que lo nota pero no le presta atención –Hotaru ¿viste a esa mujer?

-si claro, ella es Makoto tiene un programa de cocina ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-¡porque ella es la mujer que le hablo Zafiro la noche de la conferencia! ¿Te das cuenta? Ella es mi rival- dice la chica del cabello aqua marina


	19. Me gustas

**Capítulo 19**

**Me gustas **

-¿tu rival? ¡Por favor Michiru! ¡No digas esas cosas! Ya sabes que Zafiro no siente nada por ti y en cuanto a Makoto pues ella debe ser una amiga de él

-¡no Hotaru! ¿Viste como miraba Zafiro a esa mujer? La miraba tan especial y yo quiero que me mire así como la vio a ella- Michiru estaba muy molesta pues en toda la clase Zafiro no dejaba de ver a Makoto sin dejar de dar su clase

-Michiru mejor cálmate y saca esas ideas de tu mente- Hotaru se lleva a Michiru a la cafetería. Zafiro luego se lleva a Makoto a su oficina cuando Berjerite toca la puerta

-Berjerite pasa, mira te presento a Makoto

-¡mucho gusto Makoto!

-gracias el gusto es mío- dice Makoto

-Mako-chan, Berjerite es mi mejor amiga

-Zafiro, llamo tu hermano Darién

-¿Darién? Bueno está bien Berjerite ¡gracias!- dice Zafiro pero ve que Berjerite cierra la puerta y le hace una señal de que va bien con Makoto

-es muy agradable Berjerite- comenta Makoto

-si lo es; ella es como mi hermana y bueno también esta Darién que es mi medio hermano aunque no me gusta decirle "medio hermano"- responde Zafiro mientras ve el retrato que tenía con su hermano

-bueno Zafiro me tengo que ir porque necesito ver el negocio- Makoto se despedía del peliazul

–Mako-chan ¿Qué harás en la noche?

-pues lo mismo de siempre, llego a mi casa, preparo algo de comer, veo televisión y después me voy a dormir- responde Makoto haciendo que Zafiro sonriera

-¡que explicita!

-¡no te burles! Eso es lo que hago por las noches

-bueno ¿quisieras ir conmigo a patinar?

-¿a patinar? Claro, me encanta patinar

-entonces paso por ti a las 7:00pm

-si claro ¡adiós Zafiro!- Makoto se va de la oficina del peliazul pero Michiru ve que la castaña sale del lugar y decide entrar

-¿A dónde vas niñita?- Berjerite detiene a la chica que estaba furiosa

-¡eso a ti no te importa!- Michiru abusivamente entra repentinamente a la oficina de Zafiro -¡Zafiro! ¿Quién esa mujer que trajiste hoy a la clase?

-¡Zafiro lo siento no pude detenerla!- Berjerite entraba detrás de la chica de cabello aqua marina

-déjame hablar con ella, gracias Berjerite

-¡Vete!- Michiru movía sus manos como señal para sacar a Berjerite

-mire señorita Kaioh, yo no tengo porque darle explicaciones, le recuerdo que solamente es mi alumna- Zafiro se levanta de su silla molesto

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me dices eso? ¡No te imaginas el dolor que me dio al ver entrar a esa mujer al salón que significa mucho para nosotros!

-por favor señorita Kaioh, usted no me puede hacer reclamos sentimentales pues la única relación que tenemos es de catedrático- alumna

-¡no puedo creerlo! Parece que a ti te valió muy poco mi amor por ti ¿te gusta ella verdad?

-eso es un asunto muy personal y no tengo que darle explicaciones ahora si me permite tengo mucho que hacer se puede retirar por favor

-¡Zafiro por favor!- Michiru ve que Zafiro nuevamente se sienta en su silla y empieza a trabajar entonces no le queda de otra que salir de la oficina rompiendo el llanto

-¡Michiru!- grita Zafiro haciendo que la chica volteara a verlo mientras se quita las lágrimas –usted no me tiene que tratar de tu ¿de acuerdo?

-está bien Licenciado Black- la chica habla entre los dientes y sale de la oficina; en ese instante Zafiro respira profundo. A la llegada de la noche, Makoto se prepara para ir a patinar con Zafiro cuando suena su celular

-¿diga?

-hola Mako-chan, estoy afuera de tu edificio

-sube mi departamento es el 505

-¡vamos para allá!- Zafiro corta la llamada pero Makoto se queda pensativa en lo último que dijo el peliazul hasta que escucha que tocan el timbre de su departamento y va abrir la puerta sorprendiéndose al ver a Zafiro acompañado de un joven de cabello negro, ojos azules muy parecido a él -¡hola Mako-chan! Te presento a mi hermano, Chiba Darién; acaba de venir de Yokohama

-¡mucho gusto señor Chiba!

-llámame Darién, y el gusto es mío Makoto, Zafiro no deja de hablar de ti todo el tiempo- responde Darién haciendo que tanto Makoto como Zafiro se pusieran sonrojados

-¿en serio? ¿Y que te ha dicho de mí?- pregunta Makoto dirigiendo su mirada a Zafiro que no sabía dónde poner la cara pues estaba muy avergonzado

-¡ay hermano! Como siempre tan espontaneo- Zafiro evita que su hermano cometiera alguna imprudencia

-te pareces a Rei, mi mejor amiga- comenta Makoto que se le ocurría una buena idea

-Mako-chan ¿no te molesta si Darién viene con nosotros a patinar?

-¡no para nada! es más se me acaba de ocurrir una idea- Makoto va a su habitación y luego sale y se van con los dos chicos

**Pista de patinaje Stars **

Al llegar a la pista Makoto, Zafiro y Darién salen del auto y entran al lugar encontrándose con Rei

-¡hola chicos!- Rei saluda a Makoto y Zafiro

-hola Rei ¿Qué tal te fue con Naoko?- pregunta Zafiro

-mmm… digamos que bien aunque… hubiera preferido estar todo el día en la playa, pero bueno ¿Qué le vamos hacer? ¿Y ustedes como se la pasaron?

-la pasamos bien- responde Makoto –Rei, te quiero presentar a Chiba Darién, el hermano de Zafiro- la castaña presentaba al hermano de Zafiro que inmediatamente le llama la atención la chica de los ojos amatista

-¡mucho gusto Rei!

-este… el gusto es mío Darién- Rei saluda a Darién que no les indiferente

-¡bien vamos a patinar!- Makoto se coloca sus patines y lo mismo hace Zafiro y se van rápidamente a la pista a patinar

-¡lo haces muy bien Mako-chan!

-¡gracias! Tú no te quedas atrás- responde Makoto

-¿estás lista?- pregunta Zafiro con una sonrisa como si tenía algo en mente

-¿Qué vas hacer?- Makoto apenas alcanza decir la pregunta cuando de pronto Zafiro la toma de la cintura y la eleva como si fuera un patinador profesional y luego la baja nuevamente a la pista -¡wow! ¡Eso fue impresionante!- la castaña no salía de su emoción, pero Zafiro se queda callado y ya no siguieron patinando -¿Qué sucede Zafiro?

-Mako-chan… me gustas y mucho- Zafiro al fin le decía a Makoto que le atraía mucho y en cuanto a ella se queda estática y siente que su corazón empieza a latir con mucha fuerza, a tal grado que sentía que estaba a punto de salir de su pecho entonces el peliazul toma las manos de la castaña y se acerca a ella hasta que sus respiraciones se entrecruzaban para luego unir sus labios con los de la castaña que le corresponde pero en eso Makoto se acuerda de la traición de su ex y de la decisión que había tomado hace 9 años atrás y rápidamente se suelta de Zafiro -¿Qué sucede Makoto?- Zafiro no entendía que estaba pasando por la mente de Makoto

-lo siento Zafiro pero ¡no puedo! Lo siento- Makoto sale de la pista de hielo dejando a Zafiro solo, luego se quita los patines y sale corriendo del lugar pero el peliazul después de unos minutos reacciona y sale detrás de la castaña que ya había pedido un taxi para irse del lugar pero antes que subiera la castaña al auto, Zafiro la logra agarrar del brazo…

**hola despues de mucho tiempo, aqui les traigo mas capitulos de la historia de Mako-chan y Zafiro y como veran se vienen cosas muy sorprendentes siguan al pendiente **


	20. La Verdad del Rechazo

**Capítulo 20**

**La verdad del rechazo**

-¡Makoto! ¡Espera!- Zafiro atraía a la castaña hacia el a modo que nuevamente quedaba muy cerca de sus labios poniéndola nerviosa -¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué reaccionas así? No entiendo

-¡suéltame por favor Zafiro! ¡Tú nunca entenderás lo que me pasa!- Makoto se suelta de Zafiro y estaba a punto de subir al auto pero el peliazul se lo impide cerrando la puerta del mismo

-¿Cómo voy a entender? Si no me dices nada, hace unos momentos atrás todo era maravilloso y de pronto esto; Makoto mírame a los ojos y no me niegues que no sentiste algo con el beso que nos dimos

-¡por favor Zafiro! no puedo decirte nada, escúchame, eres una gran persona y cualquier chica sería feliz contigo pero yo no, por favor déjame en paz, ¡no me busques!- Makoto subía al taxi y se va

-¡Makoto! ¡Regresa por favor!- grita Zafiro que ve como el taxi se aleja hasta desaparecer. Mientras tanto en el taxi, Makoto no dejaba de llorar pensado una y otra vez en ese beso que se había dado con Zafiro

-_Zafiro, lo siento tanto, es… solo que no… no… puedo… no quiero volver a sufrir… ni quiero que te hagas ilusiones conmigo_ \- pensaba la castaña mientras se quitaba las lágrimas de sus ojos y toca sus labios

**Pista de Patinaje Stars**

Zafiro entraba de nuevo a la pista de patinaje a buscar a Rei y Darién hasta que los encuentra en la cafetería platicando muy amenamente

-¿entonces eres modelo de Naoko?

-sí, trabajo para Naoko ¿y tú a que te dedicas?

-pues yo soy medico

-¡en serio! Vaya, yo si no hubiera podido ser médico me desmayo con solo ver las agujas de las inyecciones- responde Rei haciendo que Darién se riera hasta que llega Zafiro

-¡Darién nos vamos!

-¿Qué sucede Zafiro? ¿Y la damisela? ¿Dónde la dejaste?- pregunta Darién levantándose de la silla y lo mismo hace Rei

-si Zafiro, ¿Dónde está Mako-chan?

-¡Makoto se fue!- responde Zafiro sintiéndose impotente y hasta molesto

-¿Cómo que se fue?- pregunta Rei preocupada -¿Qué sucedió?

-pues… cometí la peor de las tonterías- Zafiro entonces se pone a explicarle a Rei lo que había ocurrido

-lo siento mucho Zafiro todo esto es que fue mi culpa no haberte dicho nada y dejé que empezaras a sentir algo por Makoto y también quería que Makoto se quitara de una vez por todas ese pensamiento que no he podido quitárselo durante 9 años

-¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-es que… hace 9 años, Makoto pasó por un engaño, veras, cuando tenía 14 años, ella conoció a un chico que estaba a punto de salir de la preparatoria, aunque nunca fue de mi agrado, Makoto se hizo novia de ese sujeto a los 15 años y duraron 1 año hasta que…

-¿hasta qué?

-hasta que en un día de lluvia ella lo llamo para ver si nos podía ir a traer pues nos habíamos mojado y le dijo que estaba encerrado porque estaba inundada la universidad y que no la podía ayudar entonces, a mí se me ocurrió la idea de ir a la Universidad; lo buscamos por todas partes hasta que fuimos a la cafetería y lo encontramos con otra chica

-¿Makoto lo amaba?

-no creo que lo haya amado de verdad, lo que pienso es que solo estaba ilusionada de Allan pues ella se deslumbro porque él tenía 20 años y ya estaba estudiando en la Universidad- Rei terminaba de contarle

-espera ¿Makoto era la novia de Allan? Entonces, esa era la razón por la cual ella salió corriendo de la universidad ese día

-¿un momento? ¿Y cómo sabes todo eso?- pregunta Rei desconcertada por el comentario que había hecho Zafiro

-porque… yo… era amigo de Allan en ese entonces y yo vi a Makoto corriendo ese día- responde Zafiro

-¿Qué?- Rei no podía creer que Zafiro había sido amigo de Allan, el chico que le había roto el corazón a Makoto -¡no puedo creerlo!

**Hace 9 años atrás:**

Después de que Zafiro había visto a Makoto y a Rei subiéndose al taxi, va a su facultad a estudiar pero se encuentra a Allan acompañado de Ann justo cuando iban de salida

-¡Allan! Necesito hablar contigo ¡ahora!- Zafiro estaba molesto por la actitud tan despreocupada de Allan y no saluda a Ann

-hola Zafiro ¿Cómo estás?... ah yo muy bien gracias por preguntar- Ann de pronto interviene interrumpiendo al peliazul y a su amigo

-claro, está bien- Allan decide hablar con Zafiro y luego tranquiliza a Ann -¿Qué sucede?

-y ¿todavía lo preguntas? Te recuerdo que tenemos que hacer un proyecto y lo tenemos que presentar en 3 días

-¡ay! No seas así Zafiro pareces un cerebrito, tranquilízate y toma todo ligeramente ¿sabes? tengo una idea: porque no haces todo el trabajo, me das lo que tengo que decir y ¡listo!- Allan le da una palmada en el hombro de su amigo

-si claro, no te preocupes ¿sabes qué? ¡Mira como haces el proyecto! porque yo ya no voy a trabajar mientras tú te la pasas bien con Ann que lo único que hace es que te vuelvas un irresponsable, tu no eras así pero desde que conociste a Ann te has vuelto igual a ella; Allan, te recuerdo que tienes una novia que te ama y te apoya en todo, aunque no la conozco y por lo que me dices, a pesar que es una colegiala es muy responsable y estudiosa

-¡no te metas en mis asuntos con mi novia!- Allan le da un fuerte empujón a Zafiro que no se queda atrás y le da un fuerte puñetazo

-¡esto es para que sepas que ya no cuentas conmigo para los proyectos ni mucho menos para tus porquerías!

**Fin del flashback**

-esa es toda la verdad Rei, yo siempre estuve en contra de la traición de Allan y no puedo negar que no puedo dejar de pensar en Makoto desde que la vi ese día- responde Zafiro mientras Rei estaba callada

-lo que dice mi hermano es cierto Rei, nunca estuvo de acuerdo con que Allan hacía, yo fui testigo de ello- Darién apoyaba a su hermano

-y… yo… te creo Zafiro- Rei observaba fijamente a Zafiro –aunque tengo poco tiempo de conocerte, sé que me estás diciendo la verdad y en cuanto a Makoto pues es muy terca y en estos 9 años ha sido esquiva con los hombres, pero… contigo es diferente, la conozco tan bien que sé que siente algo por ti

-¿entonces podrías tratar de convencer a Makoto de que está equivocada?- pregunta Darién

-si claro pero no será tan fácil pero no imposible

**Departamento de Makoto**

Makoto llegaba a su departamento y luego se sienta en su sofá recordando el beso que Zafiro le había dado

-Zafiro ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Y lo peor del caso es que… ¡ay no Mako-chan! ¡No pienses que te gusto ese beso! ¡Zafiro es solo un amigo! Bueno lo era antes de hacer esa estupidez ahora es mejor que todo quede de ese tamaño antes de que antes salgamos perjudicados- Makoto estaba hablando sola mientras se levanta del sofá y camina en forma de círculos alrededor de su sala cuando escucha el sonido del celular que estaba en la mesa de centro-¿y… si es Zafiro? tal vez me va a insistir ¿Por qué me siento tan confundida?- con mucho miedo se acerca al aparto y luego ve que el número que aparecía en la pantalla era el de Rei –hola Rei

-¿hola? ¿Hola? ¿Eso es lo único que dices?

-pues…

-¡me dejaste sola aquí en la pista de patinaje! ¿Por qué te fuiste?- Rei se escuchaba molesta porque Makoto la había dejado pues como había salido corriendo del lugar no se acordaba de ese "pequeño detalle"

-este… lo siento Rei lo que pasa es que me empezó a dar migraña que salí de la pista porque ya no soportaba la luz- Makoto inventaba una excusa pues esta vez no quería contarle a su amiga lo que había pasado con Zafiro

-de acuerdo, y ¿ya tomaste algo?

-si ya me tome un analgésico ¡gracias!- Makoto por un momento sintió el impulso de preguntarle a Rei que había pasado con Zafiro -¿Rei?...

-si dime- Rei se escuchaba más tranquila pero sabía la intención del impulso de Makoto

-no nada ¡nos vemos mañana!

-si claro ¡adiós!- Rei cortaba la llamada pero lo que no sabía Makoto era que la chica de los ojos amatista tenía su teléfono en altavoz para que escuchara Zafiro


	21. Capitulo Especial

**Capítulo 21**

**Capítulo Especial**

**Hace 9 años atrás****:**

**POV. De Makoto **

¡Oh rayos! ¿Cómo es que ahorita que salimos de la escuela está lloviendo? ¡Me voy a mojar! Bueno lo mejor será que espere a que se quite la lluvia pero de pronto veo a Rei, ella ha sido mi mejor amiga desde el kínder preocupada y caminando de un lado a otro

-¡Mako-chan! ¡Ya es muy tarde y esta lluvia no se quita!

-¡vamos no te preocupes! ¡Mira al parecer ya se está quitando!- trato de calmarla porque la verdad, ya me estaba desesperando verla caminar de un lado a otro, Rei toma su bolso y lo mismo hago yo, así que salimos en la escuela corriendo pues la madre de Rei es muy estricta y si no llega a un horario pues podría castigarla y eso no quiero que pase; pero lo único con lo que no contamos es con que esta lluvia empieza a empeorar, no sé cuánto tiempo corrimos hasta que llegamos a un edificio en el cual nos podemos refugiar de la lluvia y me está empezando a dar frio pero Rei me da una buena idea, ¡llamar a mi novio! ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? Rápidamente saco mi celular y lo llamo hasta que me contesta pero no es por el favor sino que me hace falta verlo, pero lo único que me dice es que no puede ¡está inundada la Universidad además que tiene tareas! Me pongo triste pues yo quería verlo un momento aunque sea, corto la llamada y me pongo triste pues ¡no es justo! Aunque lo apoyo con su carrera; la voz de Rei me hace salir de mis pensamientos pues desde que corte la llamada y le dije a mi amiga que Allan no nos vendrá a traer, ella empezó a decir muchas cosas las cuales no preste atención y luego toca mi hombro y trata de animarme diciéndome que porque no vamos a la Universidad así que pide un taxi y luego subimos…

**POV. De Zafiro **

¡Bueno ya termine! ¡Al fin logre terminar mi parte del proyecto! Aunque Allan no me ha mandado su parte del trabajo pero ¡ya se está tardando! Este proyecto lo dejaron desde hace 1 mes y a mí me ha costado mucho, Allan está muy cambiado, desde que anda con Ann, esa chica que me cae muy mal, es una desobligada, mal estudiante, y solo llega a la Universidad a pasar el rato y a molestar a Allan que esta embobado con ella y lo peor del caso es que el descarado de mi amigo tiene novia y a veces me dan ganas de averiguar quién es y decirle lo que Allan hace ¡ay no! ¡Está lloviendo muy fuerte! Mejor será que lo llame… y para variar este no me contesta, lo mejor será que espere un poco para que se quite esta lluvia…

**POV. De Makoto**

¡Ya llegamos a la Universidad! Pero ¡qué raro! La Universidad no está inundada como Allan dice, bueno, antes venia más seguido a buscar a Allan a verlo en las prácticas de soccer de pero desde hace 3 meses me ha dicho que no venga a buscarlo pues siempre está estudiando y que ya no tiene tiempo para irme a ver ni para el soccer, siento que mis piernas están pesadas y aunque puedo caminar tengo miedo de que me vea en su facultad despeinada y toda empapada pero lamentablemente no lo encontramos y ya están llegando los estudiantes de la tarde-noche, Allan a lo mejor ya se fue a casa a estudiar ¡pobre! ¡Con tanto que tiene que estudiar! En eso Rei me sugiere que vayamos a la cafetería a buscarlo y a la vez, tomar un café porque nos estamos muriendo de frio lo cual acepto sin dudarlo y vamos a la cafetería y ¡ahí está! Lo reconozco rápidamente aunque este de espalda ¡qué bueno que mi viaje hasta acá no fue en vano! ¡Ay no! ¡No me veo bien! Mi cabello esta algo desalineado y no tengo maquillaje pero si el me ama tiene que verme bella aunque ande así bueno voy a ir a saludarlo ¿un momento? Veo que una chica está llegando y le cubre los ojos ¿Por qué hace eso? ¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! Esa chica y Allan se están ¡besando! ¡Él no me puede hacer esto! ¡Con razón ha cambiado durante estos 3 meses! Siento que el frio que tenía por mojarme se ha ido y esto me hace sentir como si estuviera en un tempano de hielo… ¡ya no soporto más! Salgo corriendo rápidamente pues ya vi como Allan ni siquiera me vio y está "muy ocupado"

**POV. De Zafiro**

Después de una hora y media, de tanto esperar, ¡por fin! Logro salir de mi departamento y llego a la Universidad pero antes de salir de mi auto decido marcar al número de Allan ¡vaya! ¡Hasta que contesta! Pero escucho la risa de Ann y empiezo a regañar a Allan ¡hasta parezco su hermano mayor! Bajo del auto molesto por su actitud tan "Light", ¿un momento? Una chica con uniforme de colegiala, va corriendo de la Universidad su cabello está un poco desalineado, al parecer se mojó con la lluvia mejor voy a ver que le ocurre ¡pobre! Se ve desesperada. Al parecer se ha detenido, pero una chica de cabello negro al parecer es su amiga tienen el mismo uniforme la alcanzó, a ella se le nota que quiere irse lo antes posible; después de unos minutos un taxi llega y las dos chicas suben rápidamente al auto y salen de la Universidad…

**POV. De Makoto**

-¡Mako-chan! Sera mejor que vayamos a mi casa, ahí estarás bien- me dice Rei preocupada por mi pues salí corriendo de la cafetería de la Universidad y lo único que hago es mover la cabeza consintiendo a mi amiga a llevarme a su casa ¡entre más lejos, mejor! Yo no dejo de llorar por la traición de Allan ¿Cómo me pudo hacer esto? ¡Yo lo amo! O bueno lo amaba porque con lo que me hizo, arranco este amor de mi corazón y mató todas mis ilusiones ¡eres de lo peor Allan! Yo siempre estuve siempre apoyándote en todo y ahora que lo pienso, últimamente te contradecías con tus argumentos y siempre querías que estuviéramos a solas ¡tú lo único que querías es pasar un rato conmigo y luego votarme! Pero de ahora en adelante ¡ya no voy a volver a enamorarme de nadie! ¿Para qué? ¡Para que me rompan el corazón como Allan! ¡Jamás! De pronto siento que ya llegamos a la casa de Rei así que luego de pagarle al taxista, entramos a la mansión Hino y nos encontramos en la entrada con Yuriko la nana de Rei preocupada aunque mi amiga la convence de que está bien subimos a su habitación y prácticamente Rei me obliga a tomar un baño y a cambiarme de ropa pero no he dicho ni una palabra a lo que Rei se da cuenta y se empieza a preocupar, la veo a los ojos y le digo que ya no quiero pensar en el amor y ella me apoya…

**POV. De Zafiro **

¡Vaya! Me quede preocupado por esa chica ¿será que va a estar bien? ¿Por qué me inquieta tanto saber que le paso? Es que ella se miraba tan desesperada, triste ¡Ya Zafiro Black! Tienes que buscar a Allan para lo del proyecto. Después de varios minutos, lo encuentro saliendo de la cafetería con la insoportable de Ann bueno será mejor que la ignore, voy a saludar a Allan que el muy descarado me saluda como si nada y sin hacer el proyecto; la verdad no se me cae peor ¿Ann? O ¿la actitud tan despreocupada de Allan? Ann por su parte quiere hacerse notar pero me da igual y es mejor seguir ignorándola, bueno la verdad esto me está molestando ¡ya me está cansando esta situación! Empiezo a regañar a Allan por lo despreocupado que se ha vuelto ¿y qué me dice? Que haga hasta su parte del trabajo y que luego le entregue todo lo que tiene que decir pero se le olvida ¡que todo el esfuerzo lo hago yo! Y el terminaría luciendo sombrero ajeno ¡Esto está llegando a su límite! ¡Que mire que hace con el proyecto porque yo no voy a trabajar mientras se la pasa bien con Ann! Aunque trato de hacerle entender a Allan que tiene una novia que bueno aunque no la conozco pero según Allan, ella es una niña de colegio muy estudiosa, responsable y que lo apoya pero me molesta que menosprecie a una chica que lo aguante tanto ¿y qué hace? Me da un fuerte empujón ¡esta es la gota que derramo el vaso! Yo le doy un fuerte puñetazo en su rostro y me alejo dejando Allan en el suelo y la oportunista de Ann se queda con él supuestamente preocupada…

**POV. De Makoto**

Ha pasado una semana desde que vi a Allan con esa chica, y el muy sínico ni siquiera me ha llamado pero eso ya me importa muy poco, ya no me interesa tener una relación ni con él ni con nadie, me preparo para ir a estudiar pero Rei como siempre pasa a traerme para que nos vayamos juntas a la preparatoria, todo transcurre con normalidad en clase hasta que es la hora de salida pero para desgracia, Allan está parado en la puerta principal de la escuela ¡que descarado! Todavía se atreve a venir con un ramo de ¿rosas amarillas? ¿Cuántas veces le dije que mi rosas favoritas son las de color rosado? Rei lo ve con desprecio

-ahí está ese descarado, lo mejor será que lo ignores- me dice mi amiga sosteniéndome de mi brazo pues le tengo tanto coraje, que lo único que me provoca es darle un fuerte puñetazo

-no te preocupes Rei, estaré bien- le respondo tratando de tranquilizar a mi amiga mientras nos acercábamos hasta donde esta Allan que piensa que no se nada llega y todavía tiene cara de decirme "¡hola mi Mako-chan! Esto es para ti" y me entrega el ramo de rosas y luego saluda a Rei que me deja sola con él que sarcásticamente empieza a decirme que Rei había desayunado Tepanyaki de escorpiones ¡eso me molesta! ¡Si se mete con mi amiga, se mete conmigo! Entonces Allan se acerca con la intención de darme un beso pero yo lo único que hago es voltear para un lado y es ahí que lo confronto ya fue suficiente con tratar de verme la cara de tonta que no tengo, pude haberlo querido pero tampoco voy a aguantarlo con sus engaños y el muy sínico cambia su rostro y me dice que prefiere a esa chica porque le da todo lo que quiere en cambio yo no, es cierto siempre cuando estábamos a solas lo evadía porque para mí era más importante los sentimientos que un momento que rápido pasa; además me dice que soy una niñita que vive en un mundo de ilusión entonces vengo ya molesta le tiro el ramo de rosas en la cara y me alejo rápidamente de él, ¡me siento bien! A pesar de todo, ahora a seguir adelante, claro, sin enamorarme porque eso lo único que hace es lastimar el corazón…

**Época Actual**

**POV. De Makoto **

Ya ha pasado 9 años, y la verdad no me ha llamado la atención tener una relación con alguien, tengo un programa de cocina, un restaurante y a mi mejor amiga que insiste a cada rato con el tema que sabe que me incomoda, pero esta noche ella me invito a una conferencia de arqueología ¡rayos! Tenía que ser arqueología ¿Por qué no otra cosa? Pero como insiste tanto no me queda de otra que aceptar su invitación aunque no tengo tantas ganas de ir, mientras alisto que me voy a poner ¡se me hace tarde! ¡Rei se molestara si no llego a tiempo! Bueno me voy a poner este vestido que la verdad no me recordaba que existía, lo compre hace mucho tiempo y rápidamente salgo de mi departamento hacia TÖDAI porque Rei ya me debe estar esperando…

**POV. De Zafiro**

¡Que nervios! Hoy es mi primera conferencia desde que soy catedrático en TÖDAI. Berjerite mi mejor amiga trata de apoyarme diciéndome que todo va a salir bien y la verdad, eso espero… pero a decir verdad, tengo el presentimiento de que algo bueno está por venir

**POV. De Makoto**

Bueno ¡ya vine a TÖDAI! Solo vengo por compromiso es que la verdad no quiero ver una conferencia de Indiana Jones moderno ¿y si es Allan? Mmmm no creo; llego con Rei y ella me lleva hasta la primera fila del salón de conferencias pero yo ¡no tengo ganas de ver esta conferencia!...

**POV. De Zafiro**

Berjerite empieza con la presentación, ¡bien! ¡Ahí voy! Tomo valor para salir pero ¿Qué veo? ¡Es ella! Si la misma chica que vi hace 9 años en Yokohama y está muy hermosa con ese vestido rosa… no puedo evitar verla, apreciar su belleza así que dibujo una sonrisa dedicada solo para ella

**POV. De Makoto**

¡Al fin sale el conferencista! No voy a negar que esta mmm ¿guapo? Si está muy guapo y más con esa sonrisa tan varonil ¿un momento? ¿Qué me pasa? ¡Mako-chan! De pronto la chica que está a mi costado está aplaudiendo eufórica ¿Qué le pasa a esta niña? Bueno será que la ignore y mejor le pongo atención a la conferencia, pero no puedo negar, que este hombre tiene algo me llama la atención…

**bien como veran este es un parentesis y esto es desde el punto de vista de ambos espero que les guste**


	22. ¡No Puedo!

**Capítulo 22**

**¡No puedo! **

**Pista de Patinaje Stars **

-¿Viste? No le eres indiferente a Mako-chan porque estuvo a punto de preguntar por ti- dice Rei mientras salía del lugar acompañada de Darién y Zafiro

-pero… no debí besar a Makoto tan pronto ¡eche todo a perder! Pero es que no puedo evitar estar cerca de ella sin poder besarla, créeme Rei sino hubiera…

-Zafiro, tu sabes que el "hubiera" no existe así que cálmate hermano tu solo seguías lo que tu corazón te dicto- comenta Darién -¡ay Zafiro! cambia esa cara ¿quieres? ¡No todo está perdido! La damisela siente algo por ti, lo vi en sus ojos es solo cuestión de tiempo

-si Zafiro, es cuestión de tiempo para que Makoto se dé cuenta de lo que siente por ti, mira hace tiempo que no miraba ese brillo en los ojos de ella, ni con Allan

-de acuerdo, tienen razón, es cuestión de tiempo pero tampoco me voy a dar por vencido, le voy a demostrar a Mako-chan que no todos los hombres somos iguales, bueno Rei, Darién y yo nos vamos

-de acuerdo, yo también me tengo que ir a descansar ¡nos vemos chicos!- Rei se despide y va a su auto.

**Canal Vía Láctea**

Al día siguiente, Makoto llegaba al canal lista para empezar el día pero en su rostro había cierta tristeza por lo de la noche anterior

-buenos días Makoto- Molly como siempre saludaba a la castaña que no le había puesto atención -¿Mako-chan?- la chica sigue a Makoto que iba como robot hasta su camerino –Makoto ¿Qué sucede?

-mmm ah Molly buenos días ¿Qué dijiste?

-Mako-chan ¿te pasa algo verdad? Hoy no luces igual que todos los días

-no me pasa nada Molly ¡estoy bien! No te preocupes

-Makoto te conozco casi tan bien como Rei te conoce y sé que a ti te pasa algo así que no trates de disimular ¿estas así por el Licenciado Black? ¿No es así?- Molly toca el hombro de Makoto y luego se sienta en un sofá

-Molly ¿me puedes guardar un secreto?- Makoto quería contar lo que tenía dentro de su corazón

-¡Claro! Cuenta con mi discreción además no te imaginas la cantidad de secretos que se dé todos los compañeros de trabajo pues siempre dicen que soy la más callada y discreta del canal

-de acuerdo Molly- Makoto respira profundo antes de contarle a Molly lo que le estaba sucediendo

-¿entonces Zafiro te beso? ¡Wow! ¿Y qué hiciste?- Molly estaba curiosa por lo que le había pasado a la castaña el día anterior

-lo único que se ocurrió fue salir corriendo pero él me siguió

-¿y te gusto el beso que te dio?

-¡ay Molly! ¿Cómo me preguntas eso? Todo fue tan rápido

-Makoto, sé que Zafiro no te es indiferente, por lo poco que vi ayer se ve que ambos compartían miradas y eso no lo he notado cuando por ejemplo hablas con Seiya o con Neflyte

-¿un momento? ¿Tu sabias que Neflyte está enamorado de mí?

-si Makoto yo sabía desde hace tiempo de que él te ama aunque…

-Molly ¿Qué sucede? Yo ya te conté lo que me paso ayer, puedes confiar en mí si quieres hablar- Makoto nota que Molly tiene una nostalgia al hablar del castaño

-promete por favor que no le vas a decir nada a nadie Makoto

-si pero cuéntame ¿Qué te pasa?

-Makoto yo… amo a Neflyte, si ya sé la insignificante Molly enamorada de alguien que está lejos de mí en todos los sentidos, Mako-chan yo sé que él te ama y no quiero hacerte sentir mal

-claro que no me haces sentir mal y además tú no eres insignificante Molly, eres una chica inteligente, o es que acaso ¿Qué haría si tu no organizas el set tan bien? Molly lo que te aconsejo es que te hagas notar con Neflyte y si lo amas lucha por ese amor

-gracias por tu consejo Makoto

-de nada Molly pero no soy la más indicada en dar consejos de amor

-Makoto ¡gracias por escucharme! Ahora ¡vamos tenemos un programa que grabar!- Molly se levanta del sofá y toma la mano de la castaña y salen rumbo al set para empezar a gravar. Después de grabar, Makoto salía del set acompañada de Molly

-Molly quería agradecerte por haberme escuchado en el camerino

-no te preocupes Makoto pero solo quiero decirte algo

-si claro dime

-no digas "no puedo" porque cuando más lo dices, más te lo vas a creer porque eso es como un árbol que si le ayudas a regarla sus raíces van a crecer y después no se puede arrancar y ya sabes a lo que me refiero- Molly se iba dejando a Makoto pensativa

**Kino´s House Restaurant **

La castaña llegaba al restaurante pero ve que Zafiro no estaba en la mesa 10 como lo había hecho las dos veces anteriores y de alguna manera, Makoto solo respira profundo y va a su oficina

-_bien, es mejor que Zafiro ya no venga, a lo mejor me miraba solamente como un reto… es mejor que todo haya quedado así_\- pensaba Makoto mientras encendía su laptop pero en ese instante, se recuerda de las palabras de Molly -_¿Cómo puedo…? ¡Pero es que no puedo! Mi corazón se niega a amar_\- la castaña se empieza a sacudir su cabeza tratando de alguna forma sacarse todo los pensamientos que le quitaban la concentración en su trabajo. Afuera del restaurante, Zafiro estacionaba su auto pero estaba dudando en entrar al lugar

-Makoto, espero que algún día cambies tu forma de pensar y cuando eso pase yo te estaré esperando- el peliazul arranca su auto y se va del lugar. En ese momento Rei llegaba al restaurante de su amiga pero ve el auto de Zafiro alejarse del lugar entonces entra al restaurante y va directo a la oficina de Makoto

-¡hola Mako-chan! ¿Puedo pasar?

-si claro Rei, pasa ¿estas molesta conmigo por lo de ayer en la noche?

-no, ¿Cómo crees? Ya estoy acostumbrada a que te vayas corriendo y me dejes- responde Rei con una sonrisa mientras se sienta en una silla

-lo siento amiga pero si tenía una migraña terrible y ya era intolerable soportar la luz y repentinamente me tuve que ir- Makoto todavía sostenía la excusa

-me imagino Mako-chan, es que te fuiste tan rápido que Zafiro no se dio cuenta y te empezó a buscar por todas partes- Rei fingía que no sabía nada

-_¿en serio? Zafiro me estuvo buscando_\- pensaba la castaña al escuchar lo que había dicho Rei – ¡ay! Se me había olvidado de que estaba patinando con Zafiro y ¿Qué te dijo? ¿No se molestó conmigo?- a Makoto se le notaba la curiosidad por saber que había pasado con Zafiro

-pues no sé, solo te estuvo buscando preocupado y entonces yo te llame para saber que te había pasado y como tenías migraña, entendió- dice Rei notando la curiosidad de Makoto –Mako-chan ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-si claro

-¿paso algo entre Zafiro y tú como para que te fueras de esa manera?- la chica de los ojos amatista lanzaba la pregunta a Makoto que no puede evitar notar su asombro

-este… no… ¿Cómo crees Rei? Entre Zafiro y yo no pasó nada de verdad

-de acuerdo Makoto pero ¿y si te dieras…?- Rei no puede terminar de hablar porque Makoto la interrumpe

-¡No Rei! ¡Ya he sido bastante clara durante estos años! Yo no soy mujer que pueda amar es solo que ¡no puedo y no quiero!- Makoto se levanta rápidamente de su silla y le da la espalda a Rei –entre Zafiro y yo no hay y no habrá nada ¡nunca!

-¡ah! Makoto por que sigues tan herrada en lo mismo y no te das cuenta de que tienes una oportunidad para enamorarte y estas dejándola ir, si tan solo te quitaras de la mente todas esas telarañas te darás cuenta de tu error…

-¿error? Yo no estoy equivocada Rei y no tengo "telarañas mentales" ¡no quiero amar y ya! ¿Por qué nunca respetaste eso?- Makoto molesta voltea a ver a la chica de los ojos amatista

-¡no me digas que no respete tu forma de pensar, he estado contigo en la buenas, malas y peores así que no me digas eso! Como tu mejor amiga tengo el derecho de decirte que estas equivocada pero si quieres seguir alejando a las personas que te aman ¡ok! Yo ya no te voy a decir nada y espero que no te quedes totalmente sola y ah cuando te arrepientas de tu error no sea demasiado tarde- Rei también se molestaba así que se levanta de la silla y se va dejando a Makoto sola golpeando fuertemente la puerta

-¡ay no! ¿Qué hice? Acabo de discutir con mi mejor amiga pero… ¿y si tiene razón en lo que dice? ¿Qué hago? ¡Estoy tan confundida!- Makoto se sienta en su silla y empieza a sollozar


	23. Distanciamiento

**Capítulo 23**

**Distanciamiento**

Después de la fuerte discusión, Rei sale molesta y se sube a su auto y tira su bolso en asiento del copiloto y empieza hacer corajes mientras que golpea fuertemente el timón de su auto -¡que terca eres Makoto! espero que no te vayas a quedar sola con tus tontas ideas- Rei no dejaba de ver al restaurante mientras arranca su auto y se va del lugar cuando escucha que vibra su celular pues estaba dentro de su bolso entonces estaciona su auto para buscar su celular

-¿diga?- Rei contestaba su celular

-¿Rei? ¡Hola!- es la voz masculina que se escucha del otro lado del teléfono

-¿Quién habla?

-¡soy Darién! ¿Cómo estás?

-pues… la verdad estoy molesta

-¿molesta? ¿Qué paso?- pregunta Darién preocupado

-ahorita no quiero hablar de eso

-si no quieres hablar de lo que te paso, está bien, yo solo te llamaba pues quería saber si ¿tienes tiempo para tomar un café conmigo? Pero creo que no es el momento indicado creo que te llamare…- Darién no podía terminar la frase porque Rei lo interrumpe

-¡claro que acepto el café! Necesito distraerme ¿en dónde nos vemos?- Rei toma un trozo de papel y bolígrafo para apuntar la dirección que le estaba dictando Darién –nos vemos dentro de media hora ¡adiós!- Rei corta la llamada y va al lugar donde se iría a encontrar con Darién que la estaba esperando -¡hola Darién!- Rei llega y saluda a Darién

-¡hola Rei!- Darién se levanta de la silla y ayuda a la chica de ojos amatista a sentarse en una silla

-gracias Darién, la verdad es que ahorita vengo muy enojada, no creo que ahorita sea una buena compañía

-no te preocupes Rei, si quieres desahogarte pues yo te escucho

-de acuerdo- Rei empieza a contarle el motivo del cual estaba molesta mientras ambos tomaban un café

-entonces te molestaste con la damisela por su forma de pensar

-si Darién y no te imaginas todo lo que he luchado en estos 9 años para que Makoto cambie su forma de pensar pero es tan terca y tan errada que ya me está desesperando lo peor del caso es que va a terminar alejando a todos los seres que la aman

-Rei, tu eres su mejor amiga ¿no es así? Mira no tienes que pelear con la damisela, ella es como tu hermana y si se queda sola como tú dices, eso va a causar un efecto negativo y va a ser peor

-si ¿pero cómo puedo ayudarla?

-Mira tengo una idea ¿Qué te parece si ayudamos a la damisela y a mi hermano para que estén juntos? ¿De acuerdo?

-¡claro!- responde Rei escuchando el plan de Darién con mucha atención…

**Kino's House Restaurant**

Makoto estaba distraída pensando una y otra vez en lo que le había dicho Rei antes de irse molesta del restaurante

-no quiero quedarme sola pero es que… ¿acaso que le costaba a Rei respetarme? ¡Yo no puedo amar a nadie! ¡No puedo! Yo siempre he respetado sus decisiones y no soy necia, nunca le he dicho que es y que no es lo que tiene que hacer pero ¿y si tiene razón? ¡Ay no! Lo que pasa es que Rei más bien parece mi mama y no mi mejor amiga ahora se le ocurre tener derechos conmigo ¡yo no soy una niñita! Y ella no me puede manejar a su forma pero… es mi mejor amiga y tal vez pueda no amar a un chico pero ¿perder a mi mejor amiga? ¡Ay no! ¡Ahí si no! Tal vez sea temperamental, regañona mejor será que la llame y le pida una disculpa por todo lo que le dije- Makoto respira profundo mientras toma su celular para marcar el número de Rei

-¿diga?- es la voz de Rei del otro lado del celular

-¿Rei? ¡Soy yo Makoto! ¿Tienes tiempo para venir un rato al restaurante? Necesito hablar contigo un momento

-ah Makoto es que fíjate que no puedo ir, Naoko está muy estresada con la colección y si no llego a trabajar es capaz de despedirme y todo por su estrés; lo siento tanto

-es que quería pedirte una disculpa por todo lo que te dije hace rato, sé que fui grosera y que me pase de la línea, lo siento Rei eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero perder tu amistad

-¡ah bueno! ¡Está bien! Bueno te dejo tengo mucho que hacer ¡adiós!- Rei corta la llamada y luego observa a Darién -¿y bien? ¿Qué te pareció?

-muy bien, ahora yo voy hacer mi parte del plan- Darién tomaba la mano de Rei

-¿y si no funciona? ¿Qué vamos hacer?

-no te preocupes, funcionara, tranquila Rei ya verás que la damisela se quedara con el príncipe y serán felices para siempre

-¡qué más quisiera ver a Mako-chan feliz como en un cuento de hadas!- Rei no soltaba la mano de Darién hasta que se da cuenta y luego se suelta de la mano varonil del pelinegro –bueno Darién ¡gracias por escucharme! Ahora si me permites me tengo que ir a trabajar

-¡de acuerdo Rei!- Darién se levanta y ayuda a Rei a levantarse de su lugar –Rei ¿te gustaría mañana ir conmigo al cine?

-¡claro! ¡Nos vemos mañana!- la chica de ojos amatista observaba los ojos azules de Darién

**Universidad TÖDAI**

Zafiro estaba en su oficina con varios sobres con los exámenes parciales así que empieza a abrir un sobre para empezar a calificar cuando llega Berjerite

-¡hola! Pensé que hoy irías al restaurante de Makoto- Berjerite se sienta en una silla mientras toma uno de los sobres para ayudar a calificar

-pues… no fui tengo mucho trabajo hoy- responde Zafiro tratando de disimular su frustración

-a mí no me engañas ¿Qué paso?- Berjerite hace que Zafiro la observe –paso algo ayer con ella ¿no es así?-tienes razón Berjerite- Zafiro empieza a contarle a su amiga lo que había pasado pero en el pasillo estaba Michiru viendo que no había nadie en la entrada

-ahora si voy a entrar sin que la inepta de Berjerite me lo impida- Michiru se acerca a la puerta y escucha las voces de Zafiro y Berjerite así que se pone a oír la conversación

-Berjerite, nunca me imaginé que me gustara tanto estar cerca de ella y luego besarla… ¿te digo algo? Nunca me pensé enamorarme tan rápido de ella pero no sé si ella está sintiendo lo mismo que yo

-¡claro! Zafiro a ella se le nota que le encantas pero con lo de su problema de que dice que no puede amar a nadie mmm es un poco complicado ¿no crees?

-si lo sé pero quiero luchar para ganarme su corazón aunque ella no quiera verme y a veces es mejor guardar un poco la distancia para que ella pueda pensar

-si tú lo dices ¡mejor vamos a calificar exámenes!- Berjerite empieza a trabajar y lo mismo hace Zafiro pero Michiru había escuchado todo y sonríe

-esa tipa no ama a Zafiro ¡qué bien! Es un punto a mi favor y yo me encargare de que Zafiro guarde la distancia pero para siempre- Michiru se alejaba de la puerta y se va corriendo

**Kino's House Restaurant **

Makoto salía de su restaurante cuando llegaba Neflyte con un ramo de rosas rojas

-Hola Mako-chan- el castaño le daba el ramo de rosas a la castaña que no quería ver a Neflyte

-Hola Neflyte ¡gracias por las rosas!

-Makoto ¡ya no puedo más! Estuve pensando en lo que pasó el otro día y quería pedirte una disculpa, sé que me vi como un tonto celoso ¿me puedes disculpar?

-si claro Neflyte, no hay problema ¡nos vemos mañana!- Makoto quería ir a su auto pero Neflyte se interpone

-Makoto por favor mira bien el ramo de rosas por favor- Neflyte le pedía con mucha insistencia que la castaña viera el ramo

-de acuerdo- Makoto ve que algo brillaba en una de las rosas y se sorprende al ver un anillo de oro con un gran diamante incrustado en el centro del mismo –Neflyte ¿Qué significa esto?

-Makoto ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- Neflyte toma el anillo de compromiso y se arrodilla para la propuesta mientras la castaña se había quedado pálida

-Neflyte yo… no sé qué decir, pensé que ya había sido lo suficientemente clara para…- Makoto no puede terminar porque Neflyte la interrumpe

-y tú no me conoces tan bien como para darme por vencido, Makoto quiero que seas mi esposa y quiero pasar toda una vida junto a ti

-lo siento Neflyte tengo la misma forma de pensar y lo siento mucho pero mi respuesta es ¡no!...


	24. Plan puesto en Marcha

**Capítulo 24**

**El plan puesto en marcha**

-Yo no puedo casarme con alguien a quien veo como un amigo, Neflyte yo no te amo, aunque no puedo negar que eres un profesional, de buena posición social, puedes conseguir a una chica que te amé o a lo mejor la tienes cerca y no te has dado cuenta de ello- Makoto le devuelve el ramo de rosas

-¡yo no quiero amar a nadie que no seas tú! yo sé que tal vez no me amas ahorita pero con el paso del tiempo lo llegaras hacer

-¡no insistas más! Si me caso contigo, no seremos felices porque un matrimonio sin amor no conduce a nada, lo siento pero estoy evitando que salgas lastimado con una ilusión- la castaña logra subirse a su auto y se va. Mientras iba conduciendo, Makoto estaba pensando en lo sucedido –Neflyte lo siento espero que no me guardes rencor ¡ah! tan distinto a Zafiro ¿un momento? ¿Por qué pienso tanto en Zafiro? no voy a negar que lo extrañe hoy que no llegó a comer al restaurante ¿Qué digo? ¡Mejor si ya no llega y me deja en paz!- Makoto llegaba a su departamento tan cansada que lo único que hace es llegar a dormir por el día tan pesado que había tenido

**Departamento de Michiru y Hotaru **

Michiru no cabía de la felicidad pues sentía que todavía no todo estaba perdido en su batalla por ganarse el amor de Zafiro y le estaba contando todo lo que había escuchado a Hotaru

-Michiru acaso ¿tus papas no te enseñaron que no tienes que escuchar conversaciones ajenas y más si se trata de escuchar por las puertas?

-el fin justifica los medios Hotaru, si no hubiera escuchado esa conversación en estos momentos yo no tendría tantas esperanzas de tener el camino libre con Zafiro

-¡no insistas tanto en eso! Hasta te estoy desconociendo, tú no eres así, ni siquiera con el novio que tuviste anteriormente

-pero es que ex era un niño, en cambio Zafiro ya es un hombre, y que se está dejando desear además yo sabía que la tal Makoto no lo iba a amar no tanto como yo lo hago

-Michiru por favor no te hagas tantas ilusiones además tú me acabas de decir que Zafiro se enamoró rápido de Kino Makoto

-pero ella no, así que a Zafiro no le va a quedar de otra que olvidar de esa mujer

-pues lo mismo digo pero contigo, Zafiro no te ama y a ti no te va a quedar de otra que olvidarte de el- Hotaru se levanta del sofá y se va a su habitación para hacer su tarea…

**2 semanas después:**

**Kino's House Restaurant:**

Makoto llegaba como siempre a su restaurante pero ahora siempre alzaba su mirada en la mesa 10 pero Zafiro no estaba entonces entra a su oficina y llama a Rei que tenía su celular apagado cuando tiempo atrás la pelinegra llegaba al restaurante a visitarla

_-¡qué raro! ¡Hace 2 semanas Rei no viene al restaurante y ¿si todavía está molesta conmigo?_\- pensaba Makoto cuando de repente llega Rei al restaurante como si nada había pasado y va a buscar a Makoto a su oficina

-¿puedo pasar?- Rei preguntaba antes de entrar

-¡Rei! Claro pasa- Makoto se levanta a abrazar a su amiga –oye nuevamente quería pedirte una disculpa por lo que paso hace 2 semanas estaba muy molesta y dije muchas tonterías que sé que te lastimaron, lo siento

-¡claro no te preocupes!- dice la chica mientras se sienta en el sofá que tenía la castaña en su oficina -¡vamos a comer!- la chica de los ojos amatista se lleva a su amiga a comer a la mesa 10

-¿en esta mesa?

-si en esta mesa ¿Qué tiene de malo Mako-chan?

-no tiene nada de malo Rei no es nada ¡vamos a comer!- Makoto se empieza a recordar el día en que había almorzado con Zafiro en esa mesa

-Makoto y ¿has sabido algo de Zafiro?

-¿yo? ¿Y por qué me preguntas? Hace días que no sé nada de el- responde Makoto fingiendo indiferencia

-bueno yo te preguntaba pues ustedes se habían vuelto buenos amigos

-si pero me imagino que debe de estar muy ocupado en la Universidad

-bueno tienes razón por cierto ¿te recuerdas del hermano de Zafiro?

-si ¿Qué pasa con Darién?

-pues fíjate que últimamente ha estado muy preocupado por no saber nada de Zafiro y como se la pasaba hablando mucho de ti, pues se estaba preguntando si tu habías sabido algo de él

-¿Qué? ¿Tampoco se ha comunicado con Darién?

-si Mako-chan pues él no sabe qué hacer se ve que está muy preocupado

-voy a averiguar a TÖDAI con Berjerite y te aviso para que le digas a Darién- Makoto estaba muy preocupada por el peliazul

-¡gracias Makoto!- Rei escucha la vibración de su celular así que toma el aparato y ve que había un mensaje de texto que rápidamente contesta –Makoto me tengo que ir ¡adiós amiga!- Rei se despedía de la castaña y se va del lugar e inmediatamente llama a Darién

-¡hola Rei!

-hola Darién solo llamaba para decirte que la damisela ya cayo

-¿en serio? ¿Cómo reacciono?

-vieras visto su cara cuando le dije que Zafiro no daba señales de vida se notaba que estaba preocupada

-¡perfecto! Ahora Berjerite hará su parte del plan, ah a propósito ¿tienes algo que hacer por la noche?

-mmm no ¿Por qué?

-es que… bueno ¿quieres ir a cenar conmigo?

-si me gusta la idea

-bien entonces paso por ti a las 7:00 pm

-de acuerdo ¡adiós!- Rei cortaba la llamada y se va a su trabajo. Mientras tanto, Makoto estaba en su oficina preocupada por lo que Rei le había contado

-_¿y si le paso algo esa noche? ¡Ay no! ¡La culpa es mía si le pasa algo!_\- Makoto toma su bolso y sale del restaurante –_la única que me puede decir que le paso a Zafiro es Berjerite_

**Universidad TÖDAI**

Makoto llega a la Universidad luego de estacionar su auto, va directamente a la oficina de Zafiro donde se encontraba Berjerite que estaba al tanto de todo

-¡hola Berjerite!- Makoto saludaba a la chica peliceleste con una sonrisa

-¡Makoto! ¡Qué gusto verte por acá! ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

-Berjerite necesito de tu ayuda ¿has sabido algo de Zafiro?

-pues… ahora que lo preguntas la verdad no he sabido nada de el en dos semanas

-¿y cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste?

-fue una mañana que vino y solo me dijo que tomaría un descanso

-¿y te ha llamado?

-no ¡para nada! ¿Por qué?

-es que Darién está muy preocupado porque no sabe nada de Zafiro incluso lo ha llamado pero no le contesta las llamadas

-¡qué raro! Pero déjame averiguar bien y te llamo ¿de acuerdo?

-si está bien mira este es mi número de celular, si no contesto puedes llamar a mi restaurante pero si es importante por favor- la castaña sacaba de su bolso una pequeña tarjeta de presentación y se la da a Berjerite

-¡claro! No te preocupes Makoto

-¡nos vemos Berjerite! ¡Me dio gusto verte!

-igualmente Makoto ¡que tengas una buena tarde!- Berjerite se despide de Makoto asegurándose de que no se quedara por los pasillos así que va de nuevo a su escritorio, toma el teléfono y llama a Darién -¡hola Darién! La damisela mordió el anzuelo ahora solo falta la parte de Zafiro

-¡gracias Berjerite! Esa parte déjamela a mi

-de acuerdo pero Zafiro te conoce tan bien como para darse cuenta de que todo es un plan…


	25. Abrele las Puertas al Amor

**Capítulo 25**

**Ábrele las puertas al amor**

-lo sé pero seré cuidadoso

-bien entonces espero que todo te salga bien- Berjerite ve que Zafiro se estaba acercando –tengo que cortar la llamada, Zafiro viene para acá ¡adiós!- la peliceleste corta rápidamente la llamada -¡hola Zafiro!

-hola Berjerite ¿ha habido alguna novedad?

-no Zafiro, todo ha estado tranquilo

-¿y no ha venido la señorita Kaioh?

-esa niña no se ha aparecido por acá

-¡qué bien! Makoto no ha llamado ¿verdad?

-mmm no- Berjerite ve de reojo que tenía la tarjeta de Makoto en su escritorio y disimuladamente la oculta -¿vas a seguir guardando distancia con respecto a ella?

-es que no sé qué hacer, la extraño mucho Berjerite la verdad no fue buena idea mantener la distancia- Zafiro entra a su oficina mientras la peliceleste lo sigue, no había pasado mucho tiempo cuando Darién llama a su hermano -¡hola Darién! ¿Qué tal?

-¡bien! Y ¿tú como estas?

-pues ya sabes

-Zafiro por eso te llamaba porque Rei me llamo pues desde hace 2 semanas no ha sabido nada de la damisela porque discutió muy fuerte con Rei y me pregunto si tú habías sabido algo de ella

-¡no puede ser!- Zafiro estaba muy preocupado por lo que le estaba diciendo su hermano -¿y Rei no ha ido al restaurante de Mako-chan?

-pues no y esta con esa preocupación por eso pensó que Makoto ya había hablado contigo

-no, espero que no le haya pasado algo malo a Mako-chan ¡gracias! Darién yo voy averiguar y te aviso para que se lo digas a Rei ¡adiós!- el peliazul corta la llamada preocupado –_mi amor espero que no te haya pasado algo-_ pensaba Zafiro. A la llegada de la noche, Makoto empezaba a cerrar el restaurante cuando entra una llamada de Berjerite

-¡hola Berjerite!

-hola Makoto te llamaba para decirte que acabo de hablar con Zafiro

-¿en serio? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¡Por favor dime!

-si está bien es solo que me dijo que quería estar desconectado con toda la rutina pero no me dijo dónde

-¡yo sé dónde puede estar! ¡Gracias Berjerite ahorita llamo a Darién!- la castaña corta la llamada pero se recuerda de que no tenía el número del hermano de Zafiro -¡Rayos! No sé el número de Darién ¡ya se! Voy a llamar a Rei ella le va avisar a Darién- Makoto llama a Rei

-¿diga?- pregunta Rei del otro lado del celular

-¡Rei! ¡Ya sé algo de Zafiro! bueno Berjerite lo llamo y dice que está bien y que está en un lugar donde quería desconectarse de la rutina; por favor avísale a Darién que está bien

-de acuerdo Mako-chan pero… ¿Berjerite no te dijo más?

-no, pero yo me imagino donde puede estar así que ahorita mismo voy para allá- Makoto corta repentinamente la llamada y sale de su restaurante; Rei por su parte llama a Darién para avisarle

-¡perfecto! Ahora solo falta que le digamos lo mismo a Zafiro- dice Darién así que corta la llamada de Rei y llama a Zafiro contando el mismo argumento que le habían dado a Makoto

-¡en serio! ¿Eso te dijo Rei?

-sí, eso fue lo que me conto Rei

-¡Gracias hermano! Ahorita voy para allá- Zafiro corta la llamada y sale de su departamento a su auto y se va. Mientras en la carretera, Makoto iba manejando su auto sintiendo un mal presentimiento

–_por favor Zafiro espero que estés bien-_ la chica no dejaba de recordase todos esos momentos que había compartido con el peliazul, por su parte Zafiro llegaba a la playa así que estaciona su auto y va corriendo a ver dónde podría estar Makoto

-¡Mako-chan!- gritaba Zafiro viendo para todas partes pero la playa estaba un poco oscura así que toma una linterna y empieza a buscar a Makoto

Makoto llegaba media hora después de que el peliazul había llegado y ve que el auto de Zafiro estaba estacionado –_Zafiro espero que no se haya ocurrido la brillante idea de surfear de noche_\- pensaba Makoto mientras se quitaba sus zapatillas y las guarda en el baúl de su auto -¡Zafiro! ¿Dónde estás?- Makoto empieza a caminar pero no miraba nada -¡Zafiro! ¡Zafiro!- Makoto gritaba preocupada casi a punto de sollozar y al no ver a Zafiro cae de rodillas a llorar pues según ella, no había nadie, pero Zafiro había escuchado los gritos de Makoto decidió ir a ver dónde venía la voz de la castaña hasta que la encuentra

-¡Mako-chan!- Zafiro dibujaba una sonrisa al ver la silueta de Makoto que se queda inmóvil al escucharlo entonces Zafiro llega corriendo hasta donde está la castaña luego se pone de rodillas y ve que Makoto tenía los ojos rojos –Mako-chan ¿Por qué estas llorando?- Zafiro seca las lágrimas de los ojos verdes de la castaña que aun viéndolo frente a ella no lo podía creer

-¡Zafiro!- es lo único que dice Makoto cuando se le tira a abrazarlo sintiéndose tranquila –perdóname por lo de la otra noche yo…- Makoto no puede terminar cuando Zafiro pone un dedo en los labios de la chica

-el que tiene que pedirte perdón soy yo pero no pude evitar estar tan cerca de ti si poder besarte

-Zafiro yo…

-yo sé que tu sientes lo mismo que estoy sintiendo ahora y eso lo vi cuando correspondiste al beso que nos dimos… Makoto yo te amo solo ábrele las puertas al amor por favor, solo déjalo entrar

-Zafiro… yo… es… que… en todo este tiempo me he aferrado a algo que ya no puedo evitar y la verdad es que… cuando no te vi en el restaurante me empezaste hacer falta y me di cuenta de que… yo también te amo Zafiro- Makoto terminaba de hablar con mucha dificultad pues en mucho tiempo no había dicho lo que sentía a un chico, Zafiro solo acaricia el rostro de Makoto mientras la ve a los ojos esmeralda acercándose lentamente hasta que se funden en un beso luego se separan por la falta de aire

-te amo Mako-chan, mi Mako-chan

-y yo a ti Zafiro- Makoto abraza a Zafiro. En la ciudad, Rei estaba con Darién cenando pero tocan el tema de Makoto y Zafiro

-espero que todo haya salido bien con ellos- dice Rei preocupada pues ninguno de los dos había llamado

-tranquila Rei, ahorita dejemos que la damisela y su príncipe estén un rato a solas porque bastante merecido se lo tienen

-¿tú crees? Es que si me están preocupando

-Rei cálmate mejor cambiemos de tema ¿de acuerdo?

-está bien Darién- Rei escucha una balada que empieza a tararear

-¿quieres bailar conmigo esta canción?

-pero aquí no se puede

-no importa, nosotros vamos a bailar- Darién toma la mano de Rei que accede a bailar con el pelinegro –Rei no te había dicho pero te ves muy hermosa

-gracias Darién- responde Rei sonrojándose por lo que le había dicho Darién –pero… tu estas aquí en Tokio bailando conmigo y tal vez tu novia en Yokohama estará pensando que…

-¿novia?- Darién arquea una ceja al escuchar lo que le había dicho Rei –yo no tengo novia Rei, ¿pensaste que soy como el ogro de Allan?- dice el pelinegro viendo a los ojos amatista de Rei que se sonroja

-yo no dije que eras como ese sínico solo pensé que tenías novia- Rei estaba tan avergonzada que no sabía dónde poner la cara para que Darién no la viera

-no te preocupes Rei- Darién le regala una sonrisa que hace que Rei se pusiera nerviosa. En la playa, Makoto y Zafiro caminaban a la orilla del mar tomados de las manos

-Makoto ya se nos está haciendo muy noche ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos?

-está bien amor tienes razón- Makoto iba con Zafiro a donde estaban sus autos y se van rumbo a la cuidad.

**Edificio Jupiter (departamento de Makoto)**

Makoto y Zafiro llegaban al edificio y ambos bajan de sus autos

-bien Mako-chan ahora estoy tranquilo que ya estás en tu casa

-y tú tienes cuidado mi amor- Makoto une sus labios con los de Zafiro dando un cálido beso

-ahora ya no te vas a deshacer de mi ¡nos vemos mañana en tu restaurante!- Zafiro se despedía de la que ahora era su novia

-y yo no quiero deshacerme de ti amor ¡te voy a estar esperando en el restaurante!

**hola de nuevo, ya vieron que las cosas van a empezar bien para Makoto pero... algo va a pasar no les puedo decir nada, mejor sigan leyendo el fic bye**


	26. ¡Yo no quiero Perderte!

**Capítulo 26**

**¡Yo no quiero perderte!**

**Universidad TÖDAI**

Zafiro llegaba con una gran sonrisa en los labios por lo que había pasado la noche en la playa

-¡buenos días!- Zafiro entraba a su oficina y Berjerite entra detrás de el -¿Qué tenemos para hoy?

-llamo el rector, quiere hablar contigo además la niñita Kaioh ha venido ya ni se cuántas veces hasta perdí la cuenta y ya me está dando dolor de cabeza tan solo verla

-¡gracias! Ahorita llamo al rector y lo la alumna Kaioh… ese es todo un caso pero ya va entender ¡gracias Berjerite! ¿Alguna otra novedad?- pregunta Zafiro mientras coloca su portafolio a un costado de su escritorio y se sienta en su silla

-pues ya no hay más Zafiro aunque yo mejor diría: que tú tienes la novedad ¿no es así?

-¡que! Este… yo… no tengo ni una novedad Berjerite

-¡por favor Zafiro! ¡Es obvio que sí! se te nota desde que entraste porque tienes una cara de felicidad hasta lo transpiras por los poros, dime ¿Paso algo anoche con alguien que conozco?- pregunta Berjerite muy curiosa y hace que Zafiro se ponga nervioso

-Berjerite, ¡como se ve que te gusta el chisme! Pero por ser tú, te voy a decir todo- Zafiro empieza a contarle todo a su amiga que se sorprende y se pone feliz por su amigo

-¡Felicidades! ¡Me alegra mucho por ti y por Makoto!- Berjerite va abrazar a su amigo para felicitarlo

-¡gracias!

-¡bien! ya tendremos el momento para celebrar, ahora tengo que ir a trabajar y tú tienes que ir a dar clases- Berjerite sale de la oficina rumbo a su escritorio y Zafiro va a dar clases

**Canal Vía Láctea **

Molly llegaba como siempre a toca a la puerta del camerino de Makoto para avisarle que faltaba poco para ir a grabar su programa

-¡Mako-chan! ¡Falta cinco minutos!

-¡ya voy!- Makoto salía con su traje de chef y ve a Neflyte como siempre en el estudio –buenos días Neflyte- Makoto se detiene a saludar al castaño

-¡hola Makoto! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije la otra noche?- Neflyte toma la mano de Makoto y la ve a sus ojos esmeralda

-Neflyte mi respuesta es la misma y tú ya la sabes, ahora si me permites tengo que trabajar- Makoto se suelta de la mano de Neflyte y va a grabar pero durante la grabación, Makoto estaba cocinando con una sonrisa mientras tarareaba una canción y explicaba el procedimiento de la receta –ahora pasamos con la decoración de este platillo y para darle el toque final lo puede acompañar con una copa de vino o si no consume vino, un té helado de manzana también es apropiado como para una reunión familiar, o una visita con las amigas o si ustedes quieren una cena romántica con la pareja; eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos el día de mañana en "Cocinando con Makoto" con más recetas ¡hasta la próxima!

-¡Corten! ¡Mako-chan! Hoy te luciste, te mirabas espectacular ¿Qué tienes?- Seiya llega hasta donde está la castaña pues la había notado alegre

-¡gracias por el alago! Y lo que tengo es un secretito que no te voy a decir- responde Makoto con una sonrisa

-de acuerdo Makoto- Seiya ve como su amiga se aleja del set –_a nuestra niña chef le llego el amor_\- piensa el pelinegro sonriendo. Mientras a la salida del foro, Neflyte estaba esperando a Makoto con los brazos entrecruzados hasta que ve a la castaña vestida con un vestido blanco de pequeñas mangas de encaje y zapatillas del mismo color y con una coleta alta

-¿me puedes decir que te pasa?

-¿disculpa Neflyte?

-no me respondas con una pregunta ¿Qué te estaba pasando cuando estabas grabando? Te mirabas más alegre que otros días, hasta tarareabas canciones

-bueno es solo algo que diferente que quería probar además ayuda mucho al rating

-a mí no me convence eso Mako-chan ¿tiene que ver con el profesorcito ese verdad? El tal Black, por eso me rechazaste cuando te propuse matrimonio

-¡tú no tienes derecho a hacerme una ridícula escena de celos! ¿De acuerdo? Y yo no tengo que darte explicaciones de ninguna clase

-pues te equivocas, si merezco esa explicación porque ¡estoy muy celoso! ¡No soporto que tu atención este en ese arqueólogo, profesor o lo que sea!

-ay ¿sabes qué? Mejor me voy porque no quiero soportar a alguien que se cree que tiene atribuciones conmigo que en realidad no las tiene, con permiso- Makoto hace como si no pasó la escena de celos pero Neflyte no se quedó conforme y va detrás de la chica tomándola fuertemente del brazo -¡ay! ¡Suéltame!

-escúchame bien Makoto ¡yo no voy a perderte! Te amo tanto para no resignarme a que estés en brazos de ese profesorcito- Neflyte acerca a Makoto y le roba un beso pero la chica, se separa rápidamente de Neflyte dando un fuerte empujón

-¡nunca en tu vida vuelvas a intentar robarme un beso! Y si quieres saber la verdad, está bien ¡estoy feliz porque estoy enamorada de Zafiro! ¿Contento? Y nunca me vuelvas hablar por favor- Makoto se va muy molesta del lugar

**Universidad TÖDAI**

Zafiro terminaba de dar su clase cuando llega Michiru a hablar con él con la esperanza de que el peliazul hubiera tomado la decisión de distanciarse de Makoto

-¡Licenciado Black! ¿Puedo hablar con usted?

-dígame señorita Kaioh

-pero Zafiro, ya no tenemos que fingir que somos catedrático- alumna todos se han ido

-señorita Kaioh creí que fui lo suficientemente claro con usted, ahora si me permite me tengo que ir

-¡no Zafiro por favor! No creas que no me duele estar distanciada contigo, yo te amo

-yo solo la puedo ver como a una alumna ¡nada más!

-¿Por qué no ves como a una mujer que soy? ¿Es por ella verdad? ¿Por la tal Makoto no es así?

-¿disculpe?

-si pero ella no te ama, no tanto como yo ¡por favor olvídala!- Michiru toma las solapas de la chaqueta de Zafiro y se acerca con la intención de darle un beso

-Michiru yo no hablo de mis asuntos personales- Zafiro se aparta de la chica de cabello aqua marina que lo sigue hasta su oficina

-¡Zafiro por favor dame solo una oportunidad!- Michiru golpeaba fuertemente la puerta pero Berjerite la agarra de los brazos

-¿no te cansas de fastidiar a Zafiro? ¡Ya déjalo en paz! ¡Él no te ama niñita!

-Berjerite ¡ayúdame por favor!

-lo siento, pero en cosas del corazón yo no puedo intervenir aunque sea la mejor amiga de Zafiro

-¡no me digas eso! Sé que hemos tenido muchas diferencias y te pido una disculpa pero ¡ayúdame a conquistar a Zafiro!

-Michiru por favor, bueno no me dejas de otra y es mejor que te enteres de una vez antes de que te hagas más ilusiones, Zafiro está muy enamorado y es muy feliz

-pero ella no lo ama y ese amor no lo llevará a ningún lado, conmigo será muy feliz porque lo amo

-es mejor que te olvides de eso, Michiru ya no trates de aferrarte a algo que no va a pasar

-¡tú no entiendes! Yo lo amo y no quiero perderlo ¡Zafiro ábreme la puerta por favor!-gritaba Michiru mientras golpeaba la puerta pero en ese instante llegaba Hotaru

-¡Michiru por favor! ¡Vamos!- Hotaru lleva a Michiru que estaba en un mar de lágrimas –lo siento mucho Berjerite no volverá a pasar ¡qué pena contigo!

-no te preocupes no es tu problema- responde Berjerite mientras ve que Michiru y Hotaru se alejaban del lugar

-Michiru ¡esto ya se está saliendo de control!

-sí, tienes razón ¡esto se está saliendo de control Hotaru! ¡Lo estoy perdiendo! Y yo no quiero perderlo, lo amo tanto como para no resignarme a verlo en brazos de otra mujer

-mejor te voy a llevar con alguien que conozco, ella te va ayudar- Hotaru lleva a Michiru a la facultad de psicología

-¿A dónde me trajiste? Esta parte del campus no lo conocía- dice Michiru ya más tranquila y ve que alguien se acerca a las dos chicas


	27. La Modelo y El Medico

**Capítulo 27**

**La modelo y el medico **

-Michiru, quiero presentarte a Amy Mizuno una amiga de psicología- Hotaru presenta a Michiru a su amiga de psicología una chica de cabello corto de color azul y ojos del mismo color

-mucho gusto- Amy se presenta con Michiru

-¿esta es tu ayuda Hotaru?

-necesitas hablar con alguien que te pueda ayudar mejor que yo

-pero ¡yo no estoy loca! ¡Me escuchaste bien! ¡No estoy loca!

-cálmate Michiru ¿Quién te dijo que un psicólogo es sinónimo de que estés loca?

-¡yo no estoy loca! Gracias Amy pero no quiero tu ayuda

-mira Michiru yo no dije en ningún momento que estabas loca además estas muy equivocada con la psicología ¡vamos a platicar nada más! Solamente eso, ven vamos a conversar un poco- Amy toma la mano de Michiru para poder conversar con ella

**Casa de Modas Naoko's Dreams**

-¡bien chicas lo hicieron muy bien!- Naoko se levanta de su lugar felicitando a sus modelos por la coreografía que había apreciado cuando llega Darién quien a la primera que ve es a Rei con un elegante vestido de noche que era la última en salir

-hola Naoko ¿Cómo estás?- Darién saludaba a Naoko con un abrazo

-¡querido Darién! ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no te miraba!

-si hace tiempo Naoko pero no te preocupes estoy pensando en venir a vivir a Tokio de forma permanente

-¡esa es una buena noticia! Ah por cierto, no he sabido nada de tu hermano

-pues Zafiro está mucho mejor que nunca, está enamorado

-¡qué bueno! ¡Ya era hora! ¿Y cuándo te va a tocar a ti?

-pues… más pronto de lo que me imagine, mira ando buscando a una de tus modelos- Darién alza su mirada cuando ve a Rei vestida con un hermoso vestido de noche color negro que no había visto al pelinegro

-ah sí ¿a quién?

-a Rei es que… ella es la amiga de chica de la cual está enamorado Zafiro

-ah está bien ¡Jean Carlo! ¡Llama a Rei por favor!- Naoko le daba la orden a su coreógrafo a que buscara a Rei

-¡Rei! ¡Rei!

-¿Qué sucede Jean Carlo?

-mi bella te busca un hombre sacado de un cuento de hadas

-¿a mí?

-si preciosa, ¡qué suerte tienes mi niña! Mira que ese hombre esta guapísimo, pero ¿Qué haces ahí parada como a una estatua? arréglate porque no vas a salir así

-mmm está bien, dile que enseguida salgo- Rei se empieza a arreglar y sale encontrándose con Darién Chiba -¡Darién!- Rei estaba sorprendida y a la vez nerviosa al ver al pelinegro con una rosa roja en su mano

-hola Rei- Darién se acerca a la chica a darle un beso en su mejía, casi cerca de sus labios –estas hermosa

-este… ¡gracias! ¿Zafiro te ha llamado?

-pues todavía no y ¿la damisela te ha dicho algo?

-he estado al pendiente del celular y no me ha llamado

-¡qué raro! Pero ya no hablemos de Zafiro y la damisela eso es de lo único que hablamos a lo mejor ya andan juntos y nosotros todavía aquí en la expectativa

-si tienes razón

-mejor vamos a relajarnos un poco hoy tengo el día libre y le acabo de pedir a Naoko que te la tarde libre, pero eso sí; nada de hablar de la damisela y mi hermano ¿de acuerdo?

-¿de acuerdo?- Rei se va con Darién de la casa de modas a caminar a un parque

-aparte de la medicina ¿Qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?

-me gusta mucho escuchar música clásica, leer un buen libro y a ti ¿Qué te gusta hacer aparte de modelar?

-a mí me gusta, cantar, escuchar música- responde Rei sintiéndose muy nerviosa en ese momento llega una niña que estaba vendiendo flores

-joven ¿me compra una rosa? Por favor, para su novia- la niñita sin querer hace que ambos se sonrojen

-de acuerdo- Darién compra un ramo de rosas rojas y se la entrega a Rei

-¡muchas gracias!- la niña se va contenta dejando a la pareja sola nuevamente

-Rei… yo…- Darién se acerca a la chica de ojos amatista hasta que su respiraciones agitadas se entrecruzaban -¡me encantas Rei!- Darién une sus labios con los de Rei robándole un beso lleno de pasión a lo que Rei corresponde; después de varios minutos ambos se separan por la falta de aire –me estoy enamorando de ti Rei, me estas poniendo loco por ti

-¡Darién!- es lo único que puede decir Rei al ver a los ojos azules de Darién –pero… es… que…

-dime si no estás sintiendo lo mismo que estoy sintiendo ahora porque eso me lo demostraste ahorita con el beso que nos dimos

-si yo también estoy sintiendo lo mismo pero es que… ¿no crees que es muy pronto?

-si un poco pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? No le puedo decir a mi corazón que no sienta algo por ti tan pronto- Darién acaricia la mejía de la pelinegra –te propongo algo: que te parece si nos conocemos un poco más ¿Qué dices?

-de acuerdo Darién- Rei se acerca al pelinegro y ambos se dan un cálido beso

-¿Quieres ir al cine conmigo?

-si me gusta la idea- Rei dibuja una sonrisa mientras toma la mano de Darién.

**Universidad TÖDAI**

Mientras Michiru estaba conversando con Amy, Hotaru va a su facultad pero en eso escucha una conversación en uno de los pasillos que dirigía a la oficina de Zafiro

-Berjerite voy a salir, cualquier cosa llámame a mi celular

-de acuerdo Zafiro ¿vas a ir con Makoto?- pregunta Berjerite con una sonrisa mientras que Zafiro arquea una ceja –está bien, ya no digo nada más

-nos vemos más tarde Berjerite- Zafiro solo sonríe luego de despedirse de su amiga

-ahí me saludas a Makoto de parte mía, y dile que los felicito por su relación

-de acuerdo yo le digo- Zafiro se va sin darse cuenta de que Hotaru había escuchado todo

-Michiru se va a derrumbar si se entera de que Zafiro y Makoto son novios ¿Qué hago? Michiru es mi amiga y tiene que enterarse de todo, ella no puede vivir con esa ilusión que se está volviendo peligrosa para ella- Hotaru estaba hablando sola cuando llega Berjerite pues la había escuchado

-hola Hotaru- Berjerite sin querer asusta a la chica

-¡ah! ¡Hola Berjerite! ¡Me asustaste!- la pelinegra se sobresalta y se toca el pecho sintiendo que su corazón latía con fuerza

-¿estás bien?

-este… si… estoy bien Berjerite

-¿segura Hotaru?

-si claro Berjerite ¡Estoy muy bien!- Hotaru solo sonríe de una manera nerviosa que Berjerite nota

-de acuerdo Hotaru

-con permiso ¡que tengas buena tarde! ¡Adiós!- Hotaru se va rápidamente

-esta niña es amiga de Michiru ¿Por qué se puso nerviosa? ¿Será que escucho la conversación? Bueno si es así, es mejor que se lo diga a esa muchachita para que de una vez se olvide de Zafiro- Berjerite regresa a su lugar de trabajo mientras que Hotaru caminaba rápidamente hasta que llega a la facultad de psicología

-_espero que Berjerite no se haya dado cuenta de que los estaba escuchando pero… la verdad fue sin querer_\- piensa Hotaru mientras llega hasta donde estaba su amiga -¡hola!- es lo único que se le ocurre decir Hotaru

-¿Dónde estabas Hotaru?- pregunta Michiru ya más tranquila


	28. La Verdad

**Capítulo 28**

**La verdad**

-yo… estaba… caminando por ahí- es lo único que responde Hotaru – ¿Cómo te sientes?

-¡muy bien Hotaru! En verdad que equivocada estaba con mi idea de los psicólogos- Michiru dibuja una sonrisa en sus labios

-¡me alegro mucho por ti Michiru!

-bueno Amy ¿entonces nos vemos mañana?- Michiru se levanta del sofá donde estaba sentada y se despide de Amy -¡gracias!

-no te preocupes, solo quiero ayudarte en lo que sea- responde Amy

-¡hasta mañana!- Michiru se va del lugar y cierra la puerta acompañada de Hotaru

-bien ¿y ahora que piensas del tema de Zafiro?

-pues… no te voy a mentir al decirte que ya olvide a Zafiro porque no es cierto

-¿y qué piensas hacer?

-yo pienso que es mejor… ya no pensar en eso, Amy me hizo pensar mucho y tiene razón, al final la única que se está haciendo daño soy yo

-no quiero hacerte enojar pero ¡al fin! Yo te lo he estado diciendo pero al parecer no querías

-y lo sé Hotaru es solo que no lo quería ver la realidad y es por eso que mañana voy a ir otra vez con Amy y he estado pensando en ir a terapia

-¡no te imaginas lo orgullosa escucharte hablar así! bueno ahora vamos a casa- Hotaru y Michiru se va a su departamento

**Kino's House Restaurant**

Zafiro llegaba al restaurante y se da cuenta de que en la mesa numero 10 tenía un letrero "Reservado a Zafiro" pero de pronto siente que alguien por detrás llega y cubre sus ojos

-¡Makoto! ¡Mi amor!- Zafiro voltea encontrándose con los ojos esmeralda de Makoto y luego se acerca a ella para darle un beso luego ambos se separan por la falta de aire

-¡hola mi amor! ¿Qué tal tu mañana?

-bien Mako-chan y ¿a ti como te fue?

-bien mi amor, te prepare algo muy rico

-¿enserio? Pero tengo una condición para comer lo que me preparaste

-¿ah sí? ¿Cuál es tu condición?

-que la bella chef coma conmigo

-claro, será un gusto comer con tan atractivo arqueólogo- responde Makoto viendo a los ojos azules de Zafiro que inmediatamente ayuda a la castaña a sentarse en una silla y luego él se sienta en una silla –Zafiro necesito decirte algo muy importante- comenta Makoto mientras llegaba el mesero a servir

-si claro mi amor dime- Zafiro toma la mano de Makoto y dibuja una sonrisa en los labios

-¿te acuerdas de la vez que fuiste mi invitado en el programa y te presente a Neflyte?

-sí, Neflyte es un ejecutivo del canal donde haces tú programa

-pues… lo que pasa es que hace tiempo Neflyte… me dijo que está enamorado de mí, incluso me propuso matrimonio

-claro, con razón cuando me presentaste con él estaba muy molesto y a decir verdad no me cayó bien ¿pero no ha sido abusivo contigo amor?

-no, pero si me hace sentir incomoda pues yo ya le he dicho que no lo amo pero sigue insistente

-¿quieres que hable con él?

-no te preocupes mi amor, yo sé cómo me puede guardar distancia, quiero que estés tranquilo

-de acuerdo Mako-chan pero si se atreve a hacerte algo, se me va a olvidar quien soy y le voy a dar su merecido

-está bien Zafiro solo quería decírtelo porque no quiero guardar secretos contigo

-no te preocupes amor, me alegra saber que estoy enamorado de una mujer transparente que no guarde secretos conmigo y por eso yo también te tengo que contar algo

-claro mi amor

-sé que suena feo pero en la Universidad me pasa algo parecido

-¿Cómo así mi amor?

-sí, hay una niñita que está obsesionada conmigo

-¿y es bonita?

-para mí no hay mujer más hermosa que tu mi Mako-chan- Zafiro se acerca a la castaña para darle un beso cuando de pronto suena el celular de Makoto

-¿diga?

-hola Mako-chan

-¿Rei? ¿Dónde has estado? Te estuve esperando en el restaurante porque tengo algo que contarte

-lo siento amiga pero es que estoy con Darién y ya no pude llegar ahí contigo- es la voz de Rei del otro lado del celular

-¿con Darién? Ya te volviste muy amiga de él pues… a decir verdad hacen bonita pareja

-¡Makoto!

-¿Qué? Solo digo la verdad

-bueno solo quería decirte que estoy bien y que no te preocupes, paso a la noche, bueno te dejo ¡adiós!

-¡adiós!-Makoto corta la llamada y sigue con Zafiro

**Departamento de Michiru y Hotaru **

Michiru y Hotaru llegaban a su departamento dispuestas a descansar pero Hotaru en todo el camino había estado distante

-Hotaru ¿estás bien?

-si… claro ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-es que estuviste callada en todo el camino ¿Qué sucede?

-nada Michiru

-¿segura?

-si- es lo único que responde Hotaru pero sentía una carga al no querer decirle a su amiga lo que había escuchado –Michiru ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-si claro

-¿Qué pasaría si te enteraras de que Zafiro…?

-¿…Zafiro qué?

-¿si Zafiro empieza una relación con Kino Makoto?- Hotaru cierra los ojos mientras termina de lanzar la pregunta y Michiru abre más los ojos al escucharla

-tu sabes algo Hotaru, sino no me harías esa pregunta

-Michiru solo respóndeme por favor ¿Qué harías?

-pero ella no lo ama, bueno hasta donde yo tengo entendido

-¿pero si ella le corresponde?

-pues… si esta con Kino Makoto yo no puedo hacer nada porque no puedo forzar a Zafiro a amarme aunque me dolería mucho y le pondría más empeño en mi terapia con Amy, dime la verdad Hotaru ¿Zafiro y Makoto son novios no es así?

-si Michiru, Zafiro y Makoto tienen una relación sentimental

-¡qué bien me alegro por los dos!- Michiru dibuja una sonrisa triste mientras que salían lágrimas en sus ojos entonces Hotaru se acerca la chica de cabello aqua marina y la abraza

-siento mucho haberte dicho esto pero tenías que saberlo


	29. De Amor a Obsesion

**Capítulo 29**

**De Amor a Obsesión **

**3 meses después (Canal Vía Láctea):**

Neflyte estaba en su oficina cuando llega Kaolinet su secretaria, una mujer de cabello rojo

-¡buenos días señor Saintjoin!

-buenos días Kaolinet ¿Qué hay para hoy?

-el presidente del canal ha convocado a una junta para las 10:00 am, tiene un almuerzo con el productor de la nueva mini serie que se estrenara en un mes

-¡gracias Kaolinet! ¿Y el periódico de hoy?

-como siempre señor Saintjoin- Kaolinet le entrega el periódico a su jefe

-te puedes retirar Kaolinet, luego te llamo para que redactes unas cartas

-con permiso señor Saintjoin- Kaolinet se va de la oficina dejando a Neflyte solo leyendo el periódico hojeándolo sin ver algo interesante hasta que llega a la sección de sociales

-¡¿Qué?!- el castaño se levanta sobresaltado al ver la noticia en el periódico: _"encontramos a la famosa chef Kino Makoto pasando el fin de semana en las playas de Grecia bien acompañada de su amiga la modelo Hino Rei pero ambas no estaban solas, pues a Hino Rei la encontramos con el prestigioso medico Chiba Darién muy enamorados y Kino Makoto, la hermosa chef considerada la soltera más cotizada de Japón ¡nos sorprendió a todos! Al verla muy feliz con el famoso, intelectual y guapo arqueólogo y catedrático de la Universidad TÖDAI Black Zafiro. Una fuente cercana a las dos parejas nos lo han confirmado ¡está definitivamente es el BOOM del año! _-¡no puede ser, esto no es cierto! ¡Makoto tiene que amarme a mi nada más!- Neflyte golpea fuertemente su escritorio luego de ver las fotos donde Makoto estaba en la playa de Grecia abrazada de Zafiro. Mientras en la entrada del canal, Zafiro iba a dejar a Makoto

-bien amor ¡ya llegamos! Más tarde paso por ti- Zafiro se acerca a Makoto para darle un beso, luego ambos se separan por la falta de aire

-está bien mi amor ¡nos vemos más tarde!- responde Makoto acariciando la mejía de su novio y baja del auto -¡Zafiro!

-si dime amor

-solo quería decirte que gracias por el fin de semana que pasamos en Grecia

-ya me lo habías dicho Mako-chan

-si pero no te había dicho que me la pase increíble

-me alegra que la hayas pasado bien amor, ese fue el regalo de cumple mes

-¡te amo!- la castaña le manda un beso a su novio

-y yo a ti mi Makoto- Zafiro se despide de Makoto guiñándole el ojo poniéndola sonrojada luego entra al canal cuando siente que alguien la toma del brazo

-¡hola Makoto! ¿Cómo estás?

-¡ay Neflyte! ¡Me asustaste!

-¿tienes un minuto para hablar conmigo? Hace tiempo que no lo hacemos ¿Cómo tres meses no? Siempre andas ocupada para que hablemos como lo hacíamos antes

-lo siento Neflyte, apenas tengo tiempo para arreglarme e ir a grabar, platicamos después- Makoto se suelta del castaño y se va al foro a grabar su programa. Las horas pasaban lentas para Neflyte que no había puesto atención a la junta con el presidente del canal

-como verán ahora nos vamos a preparar con nueva programación pues el canal no puede bajar la guardia ante la competencia, Neflyte ¿Qué opinas de eso?- pregunta el presidente del canal notando a Neflyte con su vista fija en la carpeta aun sin abrir -¿Neflyte?

-disculpa Kunzite ¿Qué decías?

-¡bien! Eso es todo, cualquier idea que tengan háganmelo saber ¡gracias!- Kunzite había notado Neflyte distraído y decide terminar con la junta entonces Neflyte también decide retirarse -¡Neflyte! Quédate necesito hablar contigo- ordena el hombre peliplateado y ojos azules

-si ¿dime?

-últimamente te he notado diferente, distante

-lo siento Kunzite pero he estado muy ocupado

-¿muy ocupado? ¿En qué? No me hagas parecer un tonto porque he escuchado que le has hecho una escena de celos a Makoto y no es la primera vez que escucho eso- al escuchar las palabras de su jefe, Neflyte se pone muy pálido

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-eso no tiene importancia ahora ¿le hiciste o no una escena de celos a Makoto?

-¿Qué te puedo decir?

-entonces eso significa que si es cierto

-Kunzite, yo amo a Makoto no te lo voy a negar y si le hice esa escena de celos es porque no soporto que ningún hombre la mire con amor y que logre su atención, prefiero ser sincero y decírtelo de frente

-agradezco tu sinceridad Neflyte, pero no puedo consentir que un ejecutivo de mi canal haga escándalos, durante años mi familia ha luchado porque este canal tenga el prestigio que tiene y no voy a permitir que unas escenas de celos lo manchen, por esta ocasión te la voy a pasar pero si vuelvo a escuchar algo parecido, lamentablemente te tengo que despedir aunque seas un accionista

-está bien Kunzite, te aseguro que esto no volverá a pasar- Neflyte se disculpa y se va de la sala de juntas directo al foro donde Makoto ya había terminado de grabar

-te felicito Mako-chan deseo lo mejor en esta nueva etapa de tu vida- Seiya abrazaba a Makoto felicitándola pues ella le había contado la relación que tenía con Zafiro

-¡gracias! Son muy pocas personas que lo saben y yo quería que tú también lo supieras y compartirte un poco mi felicidad- Makoto estaba con una brillante sonrisa en sus labios hasta que llega Neflyte y en ese instante borra aquella sonrisa deslumbrante

-¡hola Makoto! ¿Ahora si podemos hablar?

-si claro con permiso Seiya ¡nos vemos mañana!- Makoto se sentía comprometida a hablarle a Neflyte –dime ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-Makoto ¿es cierto que tienes una relación con el profesorcito ese?- Neflyte lanzaba la pregunta a la castaña que se sorprende al escucharlo

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-mira el periódico- Neflyte le entrega el periódico a la castaña que no podía creer aunque estaba viendo el articulo donde se miraba a Makoto y Rei juntas con Zafiro y Darién

-Neflyte no te tengo que dar ninguna explicación porque es cierto lo que dice el periódico, yo soy la novia de Zafiro y ya no te voy a permitir que lo llames "profesorcito"

-¿Por qué él? ¿Qué tiene para que te hayas enamorado de él?

-no me hagas esa pregunta porque mi corazón decidió amarlo

-tú me decías que no eras mujer que pudiera amar y de la nada te enamoras de ese sujeto

-tienes razón, no te voy a negar lo que te dije pero las cosas pasaron así, lo siento- Makoto se sentía más tranquila al decirle a Neflyte que no lo amaba en ese momento suena su celular y ve que el número que marcaba era el de Zafiro -¡hola amor! Si ahorita salgo- la castaña corta la llamada y luego ve a Neflyte –me tengo que ir ¡adiós Neflyte!- Makoto se despedía del castaño y se va

_-¡no me puedes hacer esto Makoto! ¡Tú me tienes que amarme!-_ pensaba Neflyte mientras agarraba firmemente el periódico a modo destruirlo mientras Molly lo miraba con tristeza. Makoto llegaba con Zafiro que la esperaba con una rosa de color rosado

-¡hola mi amor!- Makoto llegaba a abrazar a Zafiro y ambos unen sus labios en un beso, luego de varios minutos, se separan por la falta de aire

-hola mi preciosa Mako-chan esto es para ti- el peliazul le entrega la rosa de color rosado a su novia

-¡mi amor! ¡Esta es mi rosa preferida! ¿Cómo supiste? No me digas que Rei te lo dijo

-Rei no me dicho nada, es solo que adivine y además no quería darte una rosa roja porque es quería darte algo diferente pero ahora ya sé que esa es tu rosa preferida

-¡te amo Zafiro!

-te amo mi hermosa Mako-chan- Zafiro abría la puerta para que Makoto pudiera subir y luego el sube al auto pero Neflyte los estaba viendo hasta el momento que se marchaban del lugar

**-**_¿Por qué Makoto? ¡Tú serás mía solo mía!_\- el castaño empuñaba su mano fuertemente hasta que golpea firmemente un espejo que estaba a un costado de él


	30. A La Fuerza

**Capítulo 30**

**A la fuerza**

-¡señor Saintjoin!- Kaolinet entra corriendo a la oficina encontrándose con Neflyte con la mano ensangrentada -¡voy por un botiquín!- la pelirroja sale a buscar un botiquín mientras entra Molly también sorprendiéndose

-¡que te sucedió Neflyte!- Molly llega corriendo hasta donde está el castaño preocupada

-no es nada Molly

-¿Cómo que no es nada? ¡Mírate! ¡Tu mano esta ensangrentada!- Molly lleva a Neflyte al baño para que se pudiera lavar las heridas cuando entra Kaolinet

-¡traje el botiquín!

-¡perfecto! ¡Gracias Kaolinet! Yo me encargo y por favor llama a alguien de mantenimiento para que limpie este desastre

-si Molly

-¿Qué te sucede Neflyte?- Molly empieza a curar las heridas de la mano de Neflyte y luego las cubre con un vendaje

-¡gracias Molly! No sabía que supieras de primeros auxilios

-mi madre es enfermera y ella me ha enseñado

-no sabía eso

-hay cosas de mi que no conoces

-es cierto, solo hemos tratado temas laborales- Neflyte sin querer toma la mano de Molly que se ponía nerviosa

-si Neflyte solo de trabajo platicamos ¡bien! ¡Esto ya está!- Molly se suelta de la mano del castaño y guarda todo el equipo que uso en el botiquín cuando entra el empleado de mantenimiento entonces Molly decide irse

-¡Molly!- grita Neflyte

-¿sí?- Molly voltea a ver al castaño

-¡gracias!

-no te preocupes- Molly se retira del lugar dejando a Neflyte solo pensando en la forma en que podría casarse con Makoto y hacer a un lado Zafiro

-_¿Cómo puedo hacer para que Makoto sea mía y hacer a un lado al estorbo de Black? ¡ya sé! ¿Qué es importante para Mako-chan? Estoy muy seguro que para ella, su carrera de chef y presentadora son más importantes que el profesorcito ese además yo fui la que la llevo al estrellato y yo puedo acabar su carrera de un solo golpe_\- Neflyte dibujaba una sonrisa en los labios en lo que estaba pensando. Al otro día Makoto llegaba al canal como siempre

-¿Makoto puedo pasar?- Molly tocaba la puerta del camerino de la castaña

-si claro pasa

-Mako-chan, Neflyte quiere que vayas a su oficina ahorita- Molly nota que la castaña hizo un gesto de desagrado

-¿ahora?

-si eso me dijo

-de acuerdo ahora voy para allá- Makoto ya estaba vestida con su traje de chef y va para la oficina de Neflyte

-pasa Makoto, siéntate ¿quieres algo de tomar?

-no gracias, no quiero tomar nada y prefiero estar de pie- Makoto entrecruza sus brazos –si no te has dado cuenta, tengo un programa que grabar ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-tranquilízate Mako-chan, estas muy estresada ¿acaso el profesorcito te pone así?- Neflyte se levantaba de su lugar y se coloca justo en frente de la castaña

-Neflyte ya te he dicho que no le digas así a Zafiro, mejor me voy porque yo si tengo que trabajar- Makoto se aparta del castaño y se dirige a la puerta pero él se lo impide -¿será que me das permiso?

-Makoto ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- el castaño nuevamente le hacia la propuesta a Makoto mientras sacaba el deslumbrante anillo de oro blanco con pequeñas piedras ámbar

-Neflyte ¿Por qué insistes? Tú ya sabes la respuesta- Makoto hace a un lado el anillo de compromiso –Espero que esta sea la última vez que me lo dices

-tienes razón Mako, esta es la última vez que te propongo matrimonio de buena manera, ahora todo será a mi forma

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Makoto se empieza a asustar por lo que había dicho Neflyte

-¿sabes Makoto? Lo que te quiero decir es que ya me canse de rogar para que te cases conmigo, porque ahora te vas a casar conmigo y ya me dijiste que si

-¿Qué?

-si mi amor como lo escuchaste, tu y yo nos vamos a casar dentro de… haber… ¿15 días está bien?

-¡estás loco! Yo no me voy a casar contigo ni en 15 días ni dentro de 20 años

-eso no está en ti decidirlo ¡ay Mako-chan! ¿Te recuerdas cuando entraste al canal? No tenías fama y acababas de abrir tu restaurante y ahora ¡mírate! Eres una mujer famosa gracias a mí y si a mí se me da la gana, puedo hacer que te bajes de tu fama en tan solo 5 segundos y te puedo desprestigiar ¡ah! y de paso puedo desprestigiar a tu amado Zafiro

-¡eres de lo peor! Yo no me voy a casar contigo, eres un cobarde ¿Qué? ¿Crees que puedes tener a una mujer por medio de chantajes? ¡Eso no es de un hombre!

-no me hagas reír Makoto tus palabras ya no me lastiman ¡serás mía nada más! Piénsalo Makoto que eliges ¿tu carrera o el tonto del profesorcito?- Neflyte le daba permiso para que Makoto saliera -¡Makoto!- gritaba Neflyte haciendo que la castaña volteara a ver lanzando una mirada fulminante –recuerda que tú decides pero a mi opinión, acepta la propuesta que te hice o sino despídete de todo- el castaño dibujaba una sonrisa malvada viendo como Makoto empuñaba su mano y se va–_serás mi mujer Makoto Saintjoin, sé que aceptaras mi propuesta_\- pensaba Neflyte en su oficina. Makoto por su parte llegaba molesta al foro donde grababa su programa

-¡Makoto! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Mira ya se nos hace tarde para grabar!- dice Seiya viendo entrar a Makoto al foro

-lo siento Seiya, lo que paso es que Neflyte quería hablar conmigo

-¿Saintjoin quería hablar contigo antes de grabar?

-si- responde Makoto recordándose lo que había pasado –bueno ¡vamos a grabar Seiya porque está corriendo el tiempo y se nos hace tarde!- Makoto caminaba hasta donde estaba el set para grabar su programa dejando inquieto a Seiya

**Canal Vía Láctea 2 días después **

Transcurrían dos días y con ellos el plazo que le había dado Neflyte a Makoto se había terminado; durante esos días, Makoto no había visto a Zafiro pues había estado pensando en el chantaje que le estaba haciendo Neflyte. Cuando Makoto llegaba al canal va hasta donde está la oficina del castaño entrando si tocar la puerta

-¡hola Makoto! ¿Pensaste bien mi propuesta?- Neflyte se levantaba de su lugar hasta donde estaba la castaña

-si ya pensé bien las cosas

-¿y que decidiste?

-mi respuesta es esta- Makoto se acerca a Neflyte y le da un beso al cual corresponde rápidamente rodeando con sus brazos a la castaña, atrayéndola hacia el luego de varios minutos ambos se separan por la falta de aire

-¿eso quiere decir "si"?- pregunta el castaño

-si Neflyte, si quiero casarme contigo ¿Qué te parece dentro de 9 meses? Así tenemos tiempo para organizar la boda que siempre he querido y además me di cuenta de que por el momento no te puedo amar pero sé que con el tiempo podre amarte como lo haces tú- Makoto vuelve a besar a Neflyte apasionadamente que después se separan por la falta de aire

-Makoto mi amor claro que con el tiempo vas a aprender amarme como yo te amo ¡ay Mako-chan! No te imaginas como he soñado con esto

-solo te pongo una condición Neflyte

-¿Cuál mi amor?

-que cuando nos casemos, no me vas a presionar ¿de acuerdo? Hasta que esté preparada me voy a entregar completamente a ti y seré tuya para siempre

-como tú quieras mi Mako, te daré todo el tiempo que quieras- Neflyte abrazaba a Makoto pero ella cambia su sonrisa por una mirada de desagrado -¿y que va a pasar con ese profesorcito? ...

**algo fuerte el capitulo verdad? Como vieron, Neflyte hizo lo imposible para separar a Makoto de Zafiro y la pobre Molly muriendose por el pero bueno... quiero agradecerle a Lady Jupiter por estar al pendiente de la historia, recuerda que hay muchas sorpresas **

**Lita Jupiter Kino**


	31. Todo es una Farsa

**Capítulo 31**

**Todo es una farsa**

-no te preocupes Neflyte, yo le voy a decir que ya no quiero nada con el

-pero no dejes que pase el tiempo ¿sí? Porque entre más rápido le digas, mucho mejor

-¡claro! Te dejo porque tengo un programa que grabar, ¡nos vemos!- Makoto se aparta de Neflyte le manda un beso y cierra la puerta de la oficina cambiando la sonrisa luego posa su mano como si quisiera borrar los besos que le había dado a Neflyte y se va a grabar su programa

**Dos días antes:**

Luego de la amenaza que le había hecho Neflyte, Makoto fue a su restaurante a trabajar, ese día, Zafiro le había dicho que no podía ir a almorzar con ella pues tenía mucho trabajo así que decide encerrarse en su oficina a pensar en lo que le había dicho el castaño

-¿Qué hago? ¡Yo no puedo casarme con Neflyte! ¡Yo no lo amo! Además no me puede obligar a dejar mi felicidad por su obsesión- Makoto respiraba profundo mientras se sentaba en el sofá de su oficina mientras posa sus manos en su rostro recordando la amenaza que le había hecho Neflyte – ¿Por qué? ¡Eres de lo peor Neflyte! Y es que… tampoco puedo ser una egoísta, no quiero que Neflyte acabe con la carrera de Zafiro ¡eso no podría soportarlo! Zafiro ha luchado para estar en el lugar donde está, creo que lo mejor será… aceptar la propuesta de Neflyte- la castaña empuñaba su mano firmemente y luego golpeaba al sofá cuando escucha el sonido de su celular dándose cuenta de que el número de Zafiro estaba en la pantalla así que decide contestar

-hola mi amor ¿cómo estás?- era la voz del peliazul del otro lado del celular

-hola Zafiro estoy bien y ¿a ti como te fue ahorita en la Universidad?- la castaña trato de hablar animada para que no se preocupara su novio

-he estado un poco ocupado pero siempre pensando en ti, te extraño mucho quiero ver tus hermosos ojos esmeraldas

-gracias Zafiro yo también te he extrañado mucho, me sentí triste cuando entre al restaurante y no te encontré

-te amo Mako-chan

-y yo a ti

-bueno tengo que cortar porque todavía sigo ocupado ¡adiós!

-¡adiós!

**Fin del flashback**

-¿Mako-chan? ¿Estás bien?- era la voz de Seiya que sacaba de los pensamientos a Makoto

-mmm… este… si estoy bien Seiya

-parece que estuvieras en otro mundo, ya le voy a decir a Zafiro que dejes de pensar en el- Seiya provocaba que la castaña dibujara en sus labios una sonrisa triste

-si tienes razón Seiya, tu sabes que siempre pienso en el

-pero hoy te note un poco distante ¿tuviste alguna discusión con él?

-¡no para nada! Bueno te dejo porque tengo mucho que hacer en el restaurante y por cierto ¿Cuándo iras?

-bueno pues yo creo que iré un día de estos con mi novia

-de acuerdo y espero conocer a tu famosa novia que tanto me hablas de ella

-está bien ¡adiós Mako!

-¡adiós!- Makoto se despide de Seiya y se retira del foro encontrándose nuevamente con Neflyte

-hola cariño- Neflyte se acercaba hasta donde estaba Makoto y rodea su cintura con sus brazos

-hola ¿me extrañaste? Hoy no te vi en la grabación y pues me hiciste mucha falta

-lo sé preciosa pero tengo mucho trabajo

-ya me voy al restaurante nos vemos mañana

-¡adiós cariño! En la noche te llamo, te amo- Neflyte le da un beso en los labios a Makoto, luego se separan por la falta de aire

-y estaré esperando tu llamada ¡adiós!- Makoto se aparta de Neflyte, luego cuando sube a su auto da un fuerte puñetazo al timón mientras empieza a sollozar -¿Por qué? justo ahora que me di la oportunidad para enamorarme viene esta tragedia ¿Por qué Neflyte? ¿Por qué me haces esto?- la castaña se quita las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos y después enciende su auto para retirarse del canal

**Kino's House Restaurant**

Al llegar a su restaurante, Makoto se sorprende de ver nuevamente a Zafiro en la misma mesa de siempre

-Hola mi bella Mako-chan- Zafiro le entregaba una rosa de color rosado a la castaña

-hola Zafiro, necesito hablar contigo en mi oficina- Makoto toma la mano del peliazul y juntos van a la oficina

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

-Zafiro no sé por dónde empezar

-me estas preocupando Makoto ¿pasa algo verdad? ¿Estas molesta conmigo porque en estos días no nos hemos visto?

-no estoy molesta lo que sucede es que…- Makoto empieza a respirar profundo para tomar valor –lo que sucede es que… necesito alejarme de ti

-no entiendo ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?

-Zafiro yo… ya no quiero nada contigo, me he puesto a pensar en todo y es lo mejor para los dos

-Mako-chan, esto no puede ser, yo sé que me amas, de eso estoy seguro

-intente enamorarme de ti, Zafiro tu eres un gran hombre pero… me di cuenta que no soy mujer para ti, tú te mereces a alguien que te ame

-¡no lo puedo creer! ¡Todo este tiempo has jugado conmigo! Decías que me amabas y yo me enamore como un tonto de ti

-yo no jugué contigo, el problema no eres tú, soy yo- Makoto le daba la espalda a Zafiro para no verlo a sus ojos pues tenía miedo de que descubriera que todo era una mentira

-Makoto ¡dime que es mentira!- Zafiro hacia que la castaña lo viera –mírame a los ojos y dime que lo que estás diciendo es una mentira

-no te estoy mintiendo Zafiro

-entonces no tengo nada más que decir, espero que seas feliz Kino Makoto… si es que puedes vivir con el cargo de conciencia- Zafiro salía de la oficina de Makoto golpeando fuertemente la puerta

-Zafiro lo siento tanto, espero que algún día me puedas perdonar… pero… estoy sacrificando nuestro amor a cambio de que Neflyte no acabe por lo que tanto has luchado- Makoto empieza a sollozar. Afuera del restaurante, Rei entraba con Darién tomados de la mano cuando ven a Zafiro salir furioso

-¡hola Zafiro!- Rei saludaba a Zafiro pero este no le ponía atención así que ambos van detrás del peliazul hasta su auto -¡Zafiro! ¡Zafiro!

-¡ah! ¡Rei, Darién! ¿Cómo están?

-¿Qué sucede hermano? ¿Estás bien? Te noto… ¿molesto?

-no pasa nada Darién, estoy bien

-eso no es cierto Zafiro, se nota que estas furioso ¿Qué pasa?

-eso pregúntaselo a tu amiga, yo ya me voy ¡nos vemos luego!- Zafiro subía a su auto golpeando fuertemente la puerta y se va del lugar dejando a Rei y Darién viéndose uno al otro

-algo paso entre Makoto y Zafiro- Rei se soltaba de Darién y va directo a la oficina -¡Kino Makoto! ¡Soy yo, Rei! ¿Puedo pasar?- la pelinegra estaba tocando la puerta; al escucharla, Makoto se quita las lágrimas de sus ojos y se aplica unas gotas para desaparecer lo rojo en sus ojos

-si pasa Rei- grita Makoto mientras se terminaba de ver al espejo

-¡Kino Makoto! ¿Me quieres decir que está pasando con Zafiro? lo acabo de ver furioso afuera del restaurante- Rei entrecruzaba sus brazos viendo fijamente a Makoto

-Rei, Zafiro y yo terminamos eso es lo que pasa

-¿Qué?- la pelinegra estaba sorprendida por lo que le había dicho su amiga -¡tú amas a Zafiro!

-en realidad yo intente amarlo, pero no pude, lo mejor era terminar con todo esto antes de que él se enamorara más de mí y evito hacerle daño

-¡estás loca! ¿Verdad? No te creo, yo sé que amas a Zafiro


	32. El Impulso

**Capítulo 32**

**El impulso**

-la verdad es que… yo no lo amo pero tampoco quise jugar con el- Makoto trataba de ser sincera

-y lo se Makoto, está bien, si estas segura de que no amas a Zafiro, tienes razón de terminar antes de que salga lastimado, sabes que siempre te apoyare- Rei le había creído la versión de Makoto

-¡gracias Rei!- Makoto llega y abrazaba a su amiga pero por dentro estaba mal pues no solo le había mentido a Zafiro, sino también a su mejor amiga

**Universidad TÖDAI**

Zafiro llegaba furioso y pasa sin saludar a Berjerite; en ese instante llegaba Michiru que estaba por el pasillo

-hola Berjerite ¿Qué sucede?

-hola Michiru, no sé, Zafiro vino molesto ¿y tú que necesitas?

-es que… yo venía a preguntarle algo a Zafiro con el trabajo que nos dejó para el viernes pero bueno será mejor que me vaya ¡nos vemos Berjerite!- cuando Michiru estaba dando la media vuelta Zafiro salía pues había escuchado la voz de la chica

-¡señorita Kaioh! Pase por favor- Zafiro hacia que la chica del cabello aqua marina entrara a su oficina -¿Qué necesitas?

-Zafiro estas molesto será mejor que te pregunte mi duda mañana- Michiru se disponía a salir cuando Zafiro la toma del brazo y la atrae hacía el para besarla. Al principio Michiru estaba sorprendida pero luego de varios segundos, ella cede al beso impulsivo de Zafiro en eso, Michiru lo empuja pues se había recordado que Zafiro tenía una relación con Makoto -¿Qué pasa Zafiro? ¡Estás loco! ¡Tú tienes novia y no puedes hacerle esto!

-Michiru ¿todavía me amas?

-sí y tú lo sabes pero ahora mi amor por ti no es enfermo como al principio

-Michiru- Zafiro atraía a la chica para volver a besarla pero nuevamente ella lo empujaba

-¡lo siento! No puedo ¿y Makoto? ¿No dices que la amas?

-a ella ni me la menciones, ella me engaño, en cambio tú, siempre me has amado

-¿Qué? pero si ella te ama

-todo fue una mentira ¡Michiru por favor! Solo quiero darme una oportunidad contigo ¿aceptas ayudarme a olvidarla?

-si Zafiro te amo tanto que voy a ayudarte a olvidar a Makoto- Michiru abrazaba a Zafiro feliz

**Departamento de Michiru y Hotaru**

Michiru llegaba feliz a su departamento encontrándose con Hotaru en la sala

-¡Hotaru! ¡Hotaru!

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡no me lo vas a creer!

-¿Qué no voy a creer? ¡Dime!

-¡Zafiro me beso! Amiga

-¡no lo puedo creer! ¿No estaba enamorado de Kino Makoto?

-si pero ambos terminaron, porque ella en realidad le mintió con que estaba enamorada de él y no fue así y me pidió que lo ayudara a olvidarla

-esto está muy raro Michiru ¿Cómo así que Kino Makoto le mintió a Zafiro si ella se miraba muy enamorada de él?- la pregunta de Hotaru hacia que Michiru reflexionara

-sí, tienes razón, está muy raro, lo mejor será que investigue Hotaru

-¿y mientras tanto? ¿Vas a ayudar a Zafiro?

-si Hotaru, yo amo a Zafiro y me gustaría vivir este amor aunque sea por un tiempo, creo que será lo mejor por el momento, hasta que descubramos que fue lo que sucedió con ellos

-es mejor y tienes razón

-Hotaru ayúdame a investigar por favor, quien mejor que tú, que me ayude; yo no quiero que se cometa una injusticia y no quiero ser egoísta

-de acuerdo Michiru ¿sabes? ¡Esta es la Michiru que conozco! La chica fuerte y valiente

**Canal Vía Láctea 4 meses después:**

Hotaru llegaba al canal para solicitar empleo de asistente del presidente del canal cuando de pronto ve a Makoto acompañada de Molly

-¿entonces qué vas hacer este fin de semana?- preguntaba Makoto a su amiga del canal

-pues pienso ir de compras ¿y tú que harás?

-no sé, pienso que me quedare en casa pues Rei salió a la semana de la moda en New York y Darién se fue con ella

-¿y qué ha pasado con Zafiro? hace mucho tiempo que no me has contado de tu relación con el- Molly sin querer hace que la castaña pensara de nuevo en el peliazul, al escuchar el nombre de Zafiro, Hotaru trata de acercarse para escuchar la conversación

-mi relación con el ya termino hace mucho tiempo pero mejor te cuento en mi camerino- responde Makoto cuando se va con Molly al foro

-¿señorita Tomoe?- pregunta Kaolinet la secretaria de Neflyte sacando de los pensamientos a la chica –el señor Kunzite la va a entrevistar

-¡claro! ¡Gracias!- Hotaru tomaba su bolso y entra a la oficina de Kunzite, mientras tanto, Neflyte salía de su oficina rumbo al foro a ver a grabar a Makoto que estaba en su camerino con Molly

-lo siento Mako-chan, en verdad tú y Zafiro hacían una bella pareja

-bueno eso ya paso ahora hay que seguir adelante

-si ¡ahora a grabar!- Molly salía con Makoto a grabar el programa; Neflyte dibujaba una sonrisa a Makoto que corresponde, los minutos pasaban, Hotaru luego de su entrevista llegaba hasta donde estaba el foro justo cuando habían terminado la grabación

-_es aquí donde Makoto graba su programa _\- pensaba la chica que observaba cuando Makoto salía del foro entonces decide seguirla hasta donde está su auto -¡señorita Kino! ¡Señorita Kino!

-¿sí?- Makoto da la vuelta encontrándose con Hotaru

-este…- a Hotaru no se le ocurría nada en mente para hablar con la castaña -_¡rayos! ¿Qué le digo? ¡Ah ya sé!_-Hotaru se le había ocurrido una idea que no fallaría – ¡no puedo creer que al fin tengo la oportunidad de conocerla! Miro su programa todos los días y siempre hago lo que usted cocina en mi casa ¡la admiro muchísimo!

-¡vaya una admiradora! ¡Me alegra mucho que prepares todo lo que hago en el programa! ¡Me siento alagada!

-señorita Kino si no es mucha la molestia, ¿será que me puede dar su autógrafo y se puede tomar una foto conmigo?- Hotaru sacaba su celular, una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo

-¡claro! ¡Con mucho gusto! ¿Cómo te llamas?- Makoto luego de tomarse la foto con Hotaru, tomaba la libreta y el bolígrafo de las manos de Hotaru

-me llamo Tomoe Hotaru

-ok, para Tomoe Hotaru, una admiradora muy especial… recuerda que el secreto de que todo salga espectacular en la cocina es… ¡El amor! Con cariño, Kino Makoto- la castaña le entregaba la libreta y el bolígrafo a Hotaru –aquí tienes

-¡gracias señorita Kino! Perdón por quitarle su valioso tiempo

-¡no te preocupes Hotaru! ¡Nos vemos! Y gusto de conocerte- Makoto se subía a su auto y se iba del canal dejando a Hotaru

**Departamento de Michiru y Hotaru **

Hotaru llegaba al departamento encontrándose con Michiru que estaba nerviosa

-¡Hotaru! ¿Cómo te fue?

-¡bien! Aparte que me dieron el empleo tuve la oportunidad de acercarme a Makoto

-¿enserio? ¡Esa es una buena noticia!

-pero además de eso, pude escuchar una conversación entre Makoto y otra chica que hablaban de Zafiro pero a ella se le notaba una tristeza en sus ojos cuando habla de él

-no entiendo, si termino la relación con Zafiro, ¿Por qué se pone triste cada vez que habla de él? A menos…

-¿a menos… que Michiru?

-a menos que… a Kino Makoto ¡la estén amenazando con algo!

-¿en serio crees eso?- pregunta Hotaru viendo a Michiru caminando alrededor de la sala


	33. Tiro de Gracia

**Capítulo 33**

**El tiro de gracia**

-no lo creo Hotaru, ¡estoy segura de ello! Solo tengo que saber ¿Quién y porque lo hace? Y por eso necesito que escuches todo lo que pase en ese lugar ¿de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo Michiru ¡Es increíble, de estudiantes de arqueología a investigadoras!

-si Hotaru y esperemos llegar a la verdad

**5 meses después**

Luego de 9 meses de preparativos, Neflyte decide anunciar su compromiso con Makoto así que llama a una amiga del periódico de mayor circulación del país

-¡hola!- es la voz de una mujer

-¡hola Karmesite! ¡Soy Neflyte Saintjoin!

-¡hola Neflyte! ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no sabía de ti! ¿Qué te has hecho?

-perdón por no hablarte en mucho tiempo pero he estado ocupado con los preparativos de mi boda

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Te vas a casar?

-sí, en 10 días

-¡Esa sí que es sorpresa! ¿Y quién es la afortunada?

-nada más y nada menos que ¡Kino Makoto!

-¡wow! Pero ¿ella no estaba con Black Zafiro? el importante arqueólogo que da clases en TÖDAI

-eso ya termino hace tiempo, ahora ella está conmigo y ambos estamos muy felices y enamorados

-¡esta es la noticia del año! ¡Tienes que darme la exclusiva!

-¡claro que te la voy a dar!- Neflyte dibujaba una sonrisa cuando entra Kaolinet con un paquete –Karmesite tengo que cortar la llamada pero quiero que este publicada la noticia mañana

-como tú quieras Neflyte ¡adiós!

-¡adiós!- el castaño cortaba la llamada

-señor Saintjoin, las invitaciones de su boda- Kaolinet entregaba el paquete a Neflyte y se retira del lugar -¡al fin el tiempo de espera se está terminando! Y muy pronto Makoto y yo nos vamos a casar, pero aun no estoy seguro de que ella me corresponde y todo por culpa de Black… aunque… para que el mal se erradique, hay que córtalo de raíz para que no siga- el castaño dibuja una sonrisa malvada

**Universidad TÖDAI**

Al otro día, Zafiro llegaba a su oficina durante todo ese tiempo él se había aferrado a su trabajo y ya no era el mismo desde que Makoto había terminado con él pero ese día, Michiru lo estaba esperando en su oficina

-hola Zafiro- Michiru se acerca al peliazul y se acerca a él para unir sus labios con los de él fundiéndose en un beso

-hola Michiru

-solo pasaba contigo antes de tener mis clases

-¡gracias Michiru!

-te amo Zafiro

-¡gracias Michiru!- Zafiro estaba a punto de besar a Michiru cuando entra Berjerite

-¡buenos días!

-¡adiós Berjerite!- Michiru se alejaba del peliazul y sale de la oficina

-¡adiós Michiru!- la peliceleste observaba cuando salía Michiru –es una buena chica, aunque la juzgue mal al principio

-si lo es Berjerite

-¿pero no puedes evitar pensar en ella?

-¡ni la menciones Berjerite! ¡Ella me mintió!

-de acuerdo, solo venía a dejarte el periódico- Berjerite le entregaba el periódico a Zafiro

-¡gracias!- Zafiro tomaba el periódico y empieza a leerlo, después de varios minutos, ve una noticia que acapara su atención en la sección de espectáculos

_¡La boda del año! _

_El distinguido ejecutivo del Canal Vía Láctea Saintjoin Neflyte se ha comprometido con la chef Kino Makoto_

_Una fuente cercana a la pareja nos ha confirmado que ambos están felices y enamorados aunque cabe destacar, que tiempo atrás, Kino Makoto sostuvo una relación con el arqueólogo Black Zafiro, relación que no duro, ahora la prestigiosa chef encontró el verdadero amor en Saintjoin Neflyte ¡esperemos que sea la boda de ensueño y que ambos sean muy felices!_

-¡no puede ser! ¡Claro ahora entiendo! Con razón ella me termino ¡porque ella siempre estuvo enamorada de ese sujeto y a mí solo me utilizo para que llamar su atención! ¡que mentirosa fuiste Kino Makoto!- Zafiro molesto tira el periódico a un lado cuando de pronto, escucha el intercomunicador

-¿si Berjerite?

-Zafiro, hay alguien que quiere verte

-¡no estoy para nadie! ¡Dile que estoy ocupado!

-¡Oiga!- es lo último que dice Berjerite antes de cortar porque Neflyte había entrado encontrándose con Zafiro –Zafiro, lo siento ¿quieres que llame a seguridad?

-no es necesario Berjerite déjanos solos por favor- Zafiro le daba la orden a la peliazul de dejarlo a solas con Neflyte -¡señor Saintjoin! ¡Qué sorpresa tenerlo por acá! ¿En que lo puedo ayudar?- Zafiro trataba de ser cortés pero por dentro tenía ganas de darle un puñetazo -¿quiere algo de tomar?

-no se preocupe Licenciado Black, en realidad mi visita es muy breve, verá cómo ya ha de saber, Makoto y yo nos hemos comprometido y nos vamos a casar

-sí, ya leí el periódico de la noticia

-y es esa la razón de mi visita; solo venía a dejarle la invitación de nuestra boda pues como usted es amigo de mi prometida y con mucho gusto estaremos felices con su asistencia pues queremos que solo las personas cercanas a nosotros vayan- Neflyte sonreía de satisfacción mientras le entregaba un sobre blanco con un listón amarillo a Zafiro

-muchas gracias pero no creo poder ir pues me iré de viaje a Egipto

-¡ah! ¡Es una pena! A Makoto no le gustara mucho la idea de que usted no vaya, bueno ¡nos vemos Licenciado Black! ¡Gusto de verlo!- Neflyte se despide dando la mano a Zafiro

-lo mismo digo señor Saintjoin- Zafiro corresponde al dar la mano a Neflyte que se retira

-¡ah! espero que tenga feliz viaje

-¡gracias!- Zafiro al ver a Neflyte que cerraba la puerta cambia la expresión de su rostro -¿Cómo Makoto pudo fijarse en ese sujeto?- el peliazul observaba el sobre con el listón amarillo -¡además ella detesta el color amarillo!- Zafiro tiraba la invitación en una de las gavetas de su escritorio -¿Por qué no te puedo sacar de mi corazón Makoto? ¿Por qué?- Zafiro golpea firmemente su escritorio. Mientras en el parqueo Neflyte no dejaba de sonreír de satisfacción al haber llevado la invitación a Zafiro

-¡qué bien me siento al ver la cara de Black cuando le entregue la invitación! Eso fue el tiro de gracia para que no se acerque a mi Makoto- Neflyte arrancaba su auto y se va al canal

**Canal Vía Láctea**

Al llegar al canal, Neflyte va rápidamente al camerino Makoto con el paquete de invitaciones

-¡hola preciosa!- Neflyte llega hasta donde esta Makoto y la besa

-hola ¿y se debe saber porque estas feliz?

-esa respuesta es obvia, es que en 10 días estaremos casados

-si es cierto, no es que no me acordara pero es que hay tanto que hacer

-si mi querida Makoto tienes razón, y es por eso que te tengo una sorpresa pero cierra los ojos- Neflyte le entregaba el paquete a Makoto -¡ya los puedes abrir!

-¿son las invitaciones?- pregunta Makoto sintiendo un golpe en el corazón pues ya se había acortado el tiempo para cumplir su promesa de casarse con Neflyte entonces abre el paquete y se da cuenta del color del listón que llevaba cada invitación -¡ah! ¡Qué lindas están!- Makoto sonreía por compromiso –pero ¿Por qué no las pediste con un listón rosa?

-es que el amarillo es el color de alegría, la alegría que tenemos al casarnos en cambio el rosa es como para 15 años o algo así ¿no te molestaste?

-¡no! ¡Para nada cariño!- Makoto se acerca a Neflyte para darle un beso en los labios pero el castaño empieza a entrar sus manos en la espalda de Makoto….


	34. El Gran Día

**Capítulo 34**

**El gran día **

-si no tuvieras que grabar el programa, te dijera que nos quedáramos aquí solos sin que nadie nos moleste- Neflyte respiraba agitado luego de besar a Makoto

-¡Neflyte! ¿En qué quedamos? Además ya faltan pocos días

-si tienes razón, ya falta muy poquito para que estemos casados, te amo Makoto- Neflyte salía del camerino y en ese instante entra Molly

-hola Mako-chan ¿podemos hablar?

-si claro

-¿me puedes decir que significa esto?- Molly le daba el periódico a la castaña donde estaba el articulo donde se anunciaba su boda con Neflyte

-este… Molly… déjame explicarte… yo no puse…

-¡no me importa! Creí que eras mi amiga ¡sabias que yo estoy enamorada de Neflyte y no te importo! ¡Todo este tiempo fingiste que no lo amabas y ahora te vas a casar con el! y yo como tonta te creí cuando me decías que no lo amabas y que podía hacer que se enamorara de mi ¡eres una mentirosa! Con razón Zafiro te dejo- Molly terminaba de hablar mientras brotaban lágrimas en sus ojos

-Molly las cosas no son como tú crees

-¡no quiero escucharte!- Molly salía molesta dejando a Makoto sollozando –perdóname Molly por favor pero es que… tengo que casarme y no tengo de otra

**Club Infinity (10 días después):**

El gran día llegaba, todo estaba como Neflyte había querido, la boda se realizaría en un bello jardín

-¿Qué se siente qué estas a punto de ser un hombre casado?- Kunzite estaba con Neflyte a pocas horas de casarse

-¡estoy muy nervioso! Dentro de pocas horas, Mako-chan y yo estaremos casados- Neflyte estaba caminando de un lado a otro pues estaba muy nervioso

-debo decirte que me equivoque con lo que sucedió tiempo atrás, Makoto y tu hacen muy linda pareja y por eso te voy a dar mi regalo de bodas- Kunzite sacaba un sobre y se lo entrega al castaño -¡quiero regalarles la luna de miel! Espero que lo aceptes

-¡gracias amigo! De verdad este es un gran regalo

-espero que Mako-chan y tu sean muy felices ¡pero cálmate Neflyte, que la novia no se va a escapar!- Kunzite empieza a bromear, pero las palabras de su jefe hacía pensar al castaño al recordarse como había logrado que Makoto se casara con él. Mientras tanto, en una habitación del lugar, estaba Makoto sola caminando en círculos sin arreglarse

-_aún estoy a tiempo para hacerme para atrás, pero… ¡no puedo! Si no me caso con Neflyte, ¡la carrera de Zafiro, su prestigio, se vendría abajo por mi culpa! Mi carrera me vale muy poco, yo puedo empezar de 0 nuevamente, ¡no me puedo escapar! Tendré que casarme con Neflyte sin amarlo y desdichada- _ Makoto no dejaba de pensar en todos los momentos especiales que había tenido con Zafiro –_Zafiro siempre te voy amar_—Makoto empieza a sollozar cuando entra Rei

-¡Mako-chan! ¡Este vestido esta horrible! ¿Por qué pensaste que estos eran los mejores vestidos?- Rei no dejaba de ver en el espejo el vestido color amarillo y luego se da cuenta que su amiga todavía no se había arreglado -¡Mako-chan! ¡Todavía no te has arreglado!

-es que… no quería que alguien más me arreglara, ¡solo mi mejor amiga!

-¡Mako-chan! ¡Con mucho gusto!- Rei empieza a maquillar y a peinar a su amiga dejándola muy bella –Makoto ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? Parece que no estás feliz recuérdate que hoy es el día de tu boda- Rei nota que su amiga no estaba feliz. Mientras tanto Molly preparaba todos los detalles pues la boda seria transmitida por televisión

-¡bien! Las cámaras deben ir a la derecha- la chica daba indicaciones cuando llega Neflyte

-¡Molly! ¡Deja eso a Seiya y sus hermanos! Ellos saben que hacer

-si lo sé, pero es mi trabajo y lo quiero hacer- Molly le contestaba de manera cortante al castaño

-¿estás bien? Es que te noto un poco tensa ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡vaya hasta que lo preguntas! ¡Estoy tensa! ¡Molesta! ¡Disgustada! Y lo peor es que… ¡ya no puedo más!

-¿a qué te refieres?

-sí, ¡ya no puedo más! ¡Ya no soporto que el hombre que amo esté a punto de casarse!

-¿Qué dijiste Molly?- Neflyte estaba sorprendido por la confesión que había hecho Molly –Molly… yo… no…

-¡claro! ¡Tú nunca te diste cuenta! Porque ¿Cómo te podrías fijar en una chica tan insignificante y casi invisible como yo? En cambio Makoto tiene clase, estilo, belleza

-¡Molly!

-¡no me digas nada! Después de la transmisión de tu boda, renunciaré porque tengo una oferta de trabajo en la BBC de Londres que no puedo rechazar- Molly se iba a otra parte dejando al castaño pensativo. Rei no dejaba de ver a Makoto que estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco

-¡te vez hermosa Mako-chan!

-¡gracias!- la castaña sonríe de manera triste

-Makoto, a mí no me engañas, a ti te pasa algo y es con tu boda- Rei posa su mano en el hombro de Makoto mientras ella se observaba en el espejo. Al escuchar esas palabras, Makoto rompe el llanto

-si Rei, ¿sabes? ¡Te he mentido todo este tiempo amiga lo siento!

-¿a qué te refieres con esto?

-es que… la boda, mi supuesto amor por Neflyte ¡todo ha sido una mentira!

-¿Qué? ¡Claro ahora todo tiene sentido! Tu repentina separación de Zafiro

-sí y ¿sabes por qué? ¡Porque Neflyte me amenazo con arruinar la carrera de Zafiro y la mía! aunque yo no importo, pero Zafiro, yo no quiero que Neflyte lo acabe por mi culpa

-¡ese Neflyte! ¡Nunca me cayó nada bien ese sujeto! ¡Qué cobarde es al forzarte a que te quedes con él! Y también decidió que escogiera todo con ese pésimo gusto- Rei hablaba en voz alta por lo molesta que estaba pero lo que no sabían ambas era que Hotaru había escuchado todo

-_¡Michiru y yo teníamos razón! ¡A Makoto y a Zafiro los separaron! ¡Esto lo tiene que saber Zafiro!-_ Hotaru rápidamente saca su celular para llamar a Michiru

**Universidad TÖDAI**

Antes de irse a Egipto, Zafiro pasaba a la universidad para traer unos documentos cuando llega Michiru

-¡hola Zafiro!

-¡hola Michiru! ¿Cómo estás?

-yo estoy bien… pero tú no ¿no es así? Y es por la boda de Kino Makoto ¿verdad?

-Michiru, en verdad lo siento, yo trate de amarte pero…

-lo sé y es por eso que vine, sé que esto es la despedida y de verdad, te deseo todo lo mejor

-¡Michiru! ¡No sé qué decirte!

-no digas nada- Michiru se acerca a Zafiro para darle un fuerte abrazo cuando suena su celular y se da cuenta que era Hotaru así que rápidamente contesta -¡Hotaru! ¿Qué sucede?

-Michiru ¿Zafiro aún no se ha ido?

-¡no aún no!

-¡qué bueno! ¡Porque tiene que venir a la boda! ¡Ya!- Hotaru empieza a explicarle todo lo sucedido a Michiru dejándola con la boca abierta y rápidamente voltea a ver a Zafiro que había estado con ella

-¿Qué paso?

-¡acompáñame por favor Zafiro!

-¿ahora?

-¡si ahora! ¡Es urgente!- Michiru toma la mano de Zafiro y ambos van al estacionamiento

-tengo un avión que abordar en una hora ¿Qué sucede?

-en el camino te cuento pero por favor ahorita no me preguntes nada ¿de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo- Zafiro estaba desconcertado por la actitud de Michiru –Michiru ¿me quieres decir que está pasando?

-cuando lleguemos al lugar Zafiro- la chica de cabello aqua marina manejaba su auto a toda velocidad pero la chica por tomar un atajo, se topa con una manifestación

-¡ay no puede ser! ¡Quítense de mi camino por favor, nos urge!


	35. El Robo de la Novia (parte I)

**Capítulo 35**

**El robo de la novia (Parte I)**

**Club Infinity **

-¡no te debes de casar Mako-chan! ¡Aun estas a tiempo de hacerte para atrás y volver con Zafiro!- Rei tomaba a Makoto de los brazos tratándola de hacerla entrar en razón

-¡no puedo Rei!- la castaña se suelta de su amiga –si no me caso, sabes lo que le pasara a Zafiro y tampoco voy a regresar con él porque en estos días vi el periódico y me di cuenta de que Zafiro ya me olvido y está rehaciendo su vida al lado de una chica… y yo ya soy parte de su pasado

-Makoto- susurra Rei bajando su mirada

-¿tú lo sabias verdad?

-si Mako-chan, Darién me lo dijo

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan?

-meses

-me alegro por él, se merece ser feliz, ¡bien! Tengo a mi prometido esperándome ¡vamos Rei!- Makoto se quita las lágrimas de sus ojos

-¡Mako! ¡Se te corrió el maquillaje! Te voy a retocar, el novio puede esperar- Rei vuelve a entrar a Makoto para retocarle el maquillaje. Neflyte estaba caminando por todos lados, muy nervioso pero luego ve a Molly aun trabajando

-¡Neflyte! ¿Qué te parece si ya pasamos a los invitados al área de la ceremonia?- Kunzite sacaba de los pensamientos al castaño

-tienes razón Kunzite pero ¿Por qué no sale Makoto? ¡Se está demorando mucho!

-¡cálmate! Las novias son así en todas las bodas- el peliplateado trataba de calmar a Neflyte. Mientras en una de las calles, Michiru estaba esperando mientras se quitaba la manifestación

-¡Dense prisa por favor! ¡Respeten al automovilista!- Michiru no dejaba de gritar

-todavía que no sé qué es lo que está pasando

-¡ya lo vas a descubrir Zafiro! mientras salimos de este nudo ¡Muévanse!- a Michiru se le ocurría una idea –si no nos dan permiso entonces, me lo hare yo misma- la chica acelera su auto y empieza a moverse, a la gente no le quedaba de otra que hacerse a un lado para que el auto pasara y solo así logra seguir con su camino rumbo al lugar donde se casaría Makoto -¡bien ya llegamos!- Michiru y Zafiro observaban la entrada en eso, el peliazul se recuerda de la invitación de la boda y la saca dándose cuenta de que la dirección coincidía con la que tenía en frente

-¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí? ¿Quieres lastimarme con esta boda?- Zafiro toma a Michiru de las muñecas

¡Ay! ¡Me estas lastimando! ¡Suéltame!- Michiru trataba de soltarse del peliazul hasta que lo consigue –te lo voy a explicar pero primero tienes que tranquilizarte ¿de acuerdo?- la chica observaba los ojos azules de Zafiro mientras este la suelta

-Necesito una explicación Michiru porque no entiendo

-y te la voy a dar, ¿sabes por qué estamos aquí? Porque hoy nos vamos a robar a la novia o mejor dicho: tú vas a robarte a la novia porque esta boda no se va a realizar

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca?

-un poco, si se trata de que Kino Makoto y tú sean felices pues si lo soy- Michiru empieza a explicarle todo a Zafiro dejándolo sorprendido por lo que su ex novia le estaba diciendo

-entonces ¿Makoto me mintió con respecto a que nunca me amo?

-sí, todo este tiempo, Makoto te mintió, en realidad ella decidió sacrificar su amor para que no te pasara nada

-¡esto no puede ser! ¡Que tonto fui al pensar que ella jugo conmigo! ¿Cómo supiste de todo?

-Hotaru y yo decidimos investigar, ella entro con a trabajar al canal para averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando en realidad

-Michiru ¡Tengo que ir por ella! ¡Esa boda no se tiene que realizar!- el peliazul intenta abrir la puerta del auto pero Michiru se lo impide

-¡espérate! Mira los guardias de seguridad, esto está muy vigilado y de seguro, Saintjoin debe haber dado instrucciones para que no entraras e impedir la boda

-¿y qué haremos? No puedo dejar que Makoto haga una locura al casarse con ese sujeto

-¡ya sé, tengo una idea!- Michiru saca su celular y marca el teléfono de Hotaru -¡Hotaru!

-¡hasta que llamas! ¡Dense prisa porque está a punto de comenzar la boda!

-ya estamos aquí pero hay muchos guardias y de seguro Saintjoin prohibió la entrada a Zafiro- Michiru terminaba de hablar cuando Zafiro rápidamente toma el celular

-¡señorita Tomoe! ¡Ayúdeme a salvar al amor de mi vida!

-Licenciado Black, tranquilícese por favor, se de una entrada que escuche que nadie usa, pueden entrar por ahí sin que se den cuenta- Hotaru le daba las indicaciones a Zafiro para ir a la otra entrada. Mientras tanto, Makoto decide salir rumbo a la ceremonia -¡espero que Michiru y Zafiro logren entrar!- piensa Hotaru cuando llega Rei con el resto de las damas de honor

-¡ahí viene la novia!- Kaolinet dice con emoción al ver a Makoto con las damas y empieza la marcha nupcial. Michiru y Zafiro llegaban al lugar cuando ven que esa parte estaba completamente abandonada

-¡con razón nadie se da cuenta de esta puerta! Está llena de rosas de color rosa con muchos espinos ¿Cómo vamos a entrar?- Michiru observaba la puerta pero a Zafiro se le ocurría una idea mientras ve que un guardia de seguridad se acercaba

-¡oigan! ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?- pregunta el guardia asustando a Michiru

-bueno… somos los nuevos… ¡jardineros! El señor Saintjoin nos… contrato para que limpiáramos este lugar porque durante la recepción él y su esposa se van a ir a escondidas y quiere estas rosas para… su esposa- dice Zafiro mientras que Michiru no había abierto su boca

-¿el club les dio permiso para cortar las rosas?

-sí, el señor Saintjoin ya pidió el permiso- logra contestar Michiru sintiendo sus manos heladas por los nervios

-de acuerdo, hagan su trabajo- el guardia se aleja mientras que tanto, Zafiro y Michiru respiraban tranquilos

-eso estuvo cerca- Michiru ya se había calmado

-¡tenemos que entrar como sea!- Zafiro de pronto ve al jardinero del lugar -¡oiga! ¡Aquí!

-¿en que los puedo ayudar?- el jardinero se acerca hasta donde están Zafiro y Michiru. En el salón principal Makoto llegaba hasta donde estaba su prometido que no dejaba de verla con una sonrisa

-estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión del señor Saintjoin Neflyte y la señorita Kino Makoto en matrimonio civil- eran las palabras del juez que iba a casar a la castaña

-_espero que pase algo para que no me pueda casar_\- pensaba Makoto casi al borde de las lágrimas

-Rei, mi amor, tenemos que hacer algo, la damisela no puede casarse con este tipo, porque ama a mi hermano y el también la ama- Darién se acerca a su novia para susurrarle al oído ya que la pelinegra le había contado todo

-pero ¿Qué hago?, Zafiro ya está haciendo su vida con alguien más, además le prometí a Mako-chan que ya no me metería en sus decisiones

-Zafiro esta con Michiru porque… quería olvidar a la damisela pero no lo ha logrado de eso estoy seguro porque he visto como sufre por ella- las palabras del pelinegro hacen que Rei se pusiera a pensar en lo que pasaría con Makoto si se llegaba a casar

-¡tienes razón!- es lo último que dice Rei cuando de pronto -¡ay!- es el grito de la chica haciendo que todos voltearan a ver

-¿Qué pasa Rei?- Makoto llega rápidamente hasta donde está su amiga

-es… que… me doble el tobillo lo que pasa es que estos zapatos son muy altos y ya no aguante por estar de pie mucho tiempo pero ya se me va a pasar ¡gracias por tu preocupación! Mejor me siento un poco- Rei se sienta y se renueva la boda

-señor Saintjoin ¿acepta a la señorita Kino Makoto como su legitima esposa?

-si señor juez, acepto- Neflyte toma la pluma y firma el acta de matrimonia

-¿y usted señorita Kino acepta a Saintjoin Neflyte como su legítimo esposo?

-este… yo… - Makoto empieza a titubear –yo…- Makoto también toma la pluma con su mano temblorosa a punto de dar el "sí" –_Zafiro mi amor te perdí, no pude luchar por lo nuestro_\- la castaña cierra los ojos

-¡Mako-chan!- Zafiro logra entrar con Michiru y la castaña al escuchar la voz de Zafiro voltea a ver sorprendida...

**¡Ayyyyyyyy! ¡que emocion! ¿verdad? Como un cuento de hadas... bueno espero que les haya gustado y viene la segunda parte del El robo de la novia de esta historia **


	36. El Robo de la Novia (parte II)

**Capítulo 36**

**El robo de la novia (Parte II)**

-¡¿Zafiro?!- es lo único que dice Makoto sintiendo como su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza tan solo al verlo, lo mismo le estaba pasando al peliazul viendo a Makoto vestida de novia

-¡esta boda no se va a realizar!- grita Michiru llegando justo donde estaba la pareja

-Black ¿Qué hace aquí?- Neflyte estaba alterado al ver al peliazul -¡Ah! ya sé, viene a ver como Makoto me dice que si quiere casarse conmigo porque ella me ama ¿no es así preciosa?- el castaño rodea la cintura de Makoto con su brazo, por su parte Rei se levantaba repentinamente sintiendo un alivio al ver Zafiro impidiendo la boda

-¡ya basta Saintjoin! ¡Ambos sabemos que a quien ama Makoto es a mí!- Zafiro saca un arma asustando a todos –Makoto, ven conmigo

-¡no se la va a llevar primero tendrá que matarme! ¡Ella es mía!- Neflyte se pone entre Zafiro y Makoto

-de acuerdo si usted insiste- el peliazul carga su arma

-¡No!- grita Makoto pues no quería que ocurriera una tragedia –me iré con Zafiro- Makoto sale y camina despacio hacia donde estaba Zafiro que le extendía su mano sin dejar de apuntar con su arma. La castaña toma la mano de Zafiro y lo abraza

-¡vámonos!- el peliazul caminaba de espaldas sin dejar de apuntar con su arma -¡no nos sigan!- la pareja llegaba hasta la salida del salón y se van corriendo del lugar

-¡Makoto!- Neflyte gritaba desesperado y decidido a seguirlos pero Rei y Darién se lo impiden

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- dice la chica pelinegra deteniendo a Neflyte -¿crees que te voy a dejar que los sigas? Pues lamento decirte que te equivocaste

-sí y nosotros también vamos impedírselo- Michiru y Hotaru también se ponen en el camino

-¿Quién es usted?- el castaño dirige su mirada a Michiru inmediatamente y después ve a Rei dándose cuenta de que no tenía dolor en su tobillo -¿Un momento? ¿Acaso no te habías doblado el tobillo Rei?- responde el castaño molesto

-¡Sorpresa, sorpresa! Ah sonríe a la cámara porque se te olvido que todo fue transmitido en vivo, por su parte, Molly se sentía más tranquila al ver todo lo que había pasado. Mientras tanto Zafiro llevaba a Makoto de su mano

-¡vamos por aquí!- Zafiro llevaba a Makoto hasta donde había entrado con Michiru que ahora estaba despejado –sube al auto- el peliazul abre la puerta para que entrara la castaña, luego sube al auto arrancándolo y se van rápidamente alejándose del lugar. Las horas pasaban, tanto Makoto como Zafiro no habían cruzado palabra alguna hasta que llegan a una pequeña casa que quedaba en la carretera de Tokio a Kyoto –puedes bajar- Zafiro abría la puerta para que la castaña pudiera salir del auto y ambos entra en la casa –Mako-chan ¿quieres algo de comer?

-si gracias- es lo único que contesta Makoto viendo cada centímetro de la casa mientras que Zafiro iba a la cocina a preparar algo

-aquí tienes- Zafiro le entregaba un plato con unos sándwich y un vaso de jugo de mandarina a la castaña

-gracias- Makoto empieza a comer sin hablar una palabra pues está pensando en lo que había sucedido hace unas horas atrás porque por una parte, se sentía feliz estaba con Zafiro y que no se había casado con Neflyte pero por otra parte, tenía miedo porque Neflyte pudiera tomar represalias en contra de ambos hasta que…

-Mako-chan ¿Por qué me hiciste creer que no me amas y decidiste casarte con Saintjoin?- Zafiro lanzaba la pregunta a la castaña aunque ya sabía que había pasado quería escucharlo de sus propios labios

-porque… no quería que arruinara tu carrera, porque se lo difícil que te costó llegar hasta donde estas- responde Makoto viendo a los ojos azules de Zafiro

-¿y por qué decidiste por los dos Mako? A mí no me importa mi carrera desde que llegaste a mi vida, no te imaginas lo que sentí al verte tan hermosa vestida de novia para que te casaras con otro hombre

-decidí sacrificar nuestro amor yo pensé que era lo mejor para los dos pero…- Makoto de pronto se acuerda de que Zafiro se había aparecido en la boda acompañado de Michiru -¿la chica que apareció contigo en la boda es tu novia? ¿Cómo pudiste aparecer con ella? Porque me dices que me amas pero andas con ella ¡dime! ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Estar con ella y conmigo al mismo tiempo? Yo tal vez me equivoque al sacrificar mi amor para que tu carrera no se arruinara por mi culpa, porque nunca me enamoraría de Neflyte pero ¿en cambio tú? Te atreviste a llegar con ella…- a Makoto empieza a cristalizarse sus ojos intensificando los ojos esmeraldas porque quería romper en llanto pero no podía pues estaba tan confundida con lo que había pasado

-Makoto, es cierto que yo… pues… si es cierto, Michiru fue ni novia porque yo le pedí que me ayudara a olvidarte fue un impulso al principio, pero con el paso del tiempo le tome aprecio nada más, porque siempre a la que amo y a la que amare es a ti mi hermosa Mako-chan

-entonces explícame, ¿Por qué llegaste con ella?- la castaña le daba un empujón a Zafiro pues estaba molesta y celosa al ver a Zafiro acompañado de Michiru

-porque ella me ayudo porque hace unas horas atrás, tenía pensado irme a Egipto... por ella repentinamente me llevo hasta el lugar de tu boda

-no sé qué pensar Zafiro necesito descansar- Makoto se levantaba del sofá –al menos ¿me puedes decir en donde voy a dormir?

-claro, yo te digo, es la primera habitación del pasillo del lado derecho- Zafiro indicaba con su mano donde estaba la habitación mientras ve que Makoto camina hacia la habitación para encerrarse -¡ay Mako-chan! ¡Que terca eres!- piensa el peliazul mientras respira profundo, mientras en la habitación, Makoto estaba sorprendida al ver la habitación pues está decorada como si fuera la habitación principal pero cuando se acerca a la mesa que estaba a un costado de la cama y observa un cuadro donde estaba la foto de ambos cuando fueron de vacaciones a Grecia es entonces que empieza a salirse unas lágrimas de sus ojos esmeraldas es entonces que la castaña sale de la habitación y encuentra a Zafiro cerca de la chimenea pensativo -¿Zafiro?- dice la castaña haciendo que Zafiro volteara a verla entonces Makoto llega corriendo a los brazos del chico –te amo, perdóname por desconfiar de ti, no te imaginas lo feliz que me sentí al verte impedir la boda

-mi Mako, mi bella Mako-chan, te amo- Zafiro abrazaba a Makoto fuertemente

-pero… ¿Cómo es que apareciste con esa arma?

**Club Infinity (Horas atrás)**

Michiru y Zafiro estaban en la entrada viendo que el jardinero estaba limpiando el lugar

-listo jóvenes- dice el jardinero llevando las rosas en su carreta

-¡gracias! Zafiro estaba a punto de entrar pero se le ocurre una idea –disculpe ¿le va a servir las rosas?

-no para nada, si quiere lléveselas

-muchas gracias

-ahorita las arreglo- el jardinero va a arreglar las rosas y se las entrega a Zafiro que las deja en el auto

-Zafiro antes de entrar quiero que tomes mi auto

-gracias pero ¿Cómo te vas a ir de aquí?- Zafiro toma las llaves de Michiru

-me voy con Hotaru no te preocupes

-bien, aquí vamos- Zafiro entra y ve a uno de los guardias así que se acerca y toca el hombro del guardia que voltea a verlo pero Zafiro lo golpea con un fuerte puñetazo dejándolo inconsciente entonces aprovecha a sacar el arma del guardia para ir directo al salón

**Fin del Flashback**

-Mako-chan la verdad es que no se disparar, ni siquiera se manejar un arma, solo la tome por un acto desesperado tenia tanto miedo de perderte, ¡ah! por cierto tengo algo que darte, por favor cierra los ojos- Zafiro se aparta de Makoto mientras tenía sus ojos cerrados y va a traer las rosas que ya había sacado del auto –ya puedes abrirlos

-¡Zafiro! ¡Gracias!- Makoto dibujaba una sonrisa de sus labios al ver las rosas que tanto le gustaban

-este color son de tus rosas favoritas, no las amarillas, oye, que horrible gusto tiene Saintjoin, mira que elegir todo amarillo eso en vez de boda, parecía una granja llena de pollitos- Zafiro hacia que Makoto se riera por lo que había dicho -¿sabes? te vez hermosa cuando sonríes

-Zafiro, te amo y siempre lo hare- Makoto y Zafiro funden sus labios en un tierno beso, después ambos se separan por la falta de aire

-y yo también te amo mi bella Mako-chan pero ahora tienes que ir a descansar- Zafiro miraba los ojos esmeraldas de la castaña

-si tienes razón ¡hasta mañana mi amor!- Makoto se apartaba de Zafiro y se va rumbo a su habitación -¿Zafiro?- La castaña volteaba a ver a Zafiro

-si ¿dime?

-me alegra que ahorita no este casada con Neflyte y que ahora estemos juntos

-a mí también me alegra mucho que estés aquí conmigo- Zafiro le regalaba una sonrisa a la castaña

**bien ¿que les parecio? lamentablemente esta historia casi llega a su fin, todavia estoy escribiendo el cap. 38 espero que sigan pendientes hasta el final por lo pronto me despido **

**Lita Jupiter Kino**


	37. Frustracion

**Capítulo 37**

**Frustración **

-¡descansa mi amor! ¡Hasta mañana!- Makoto entra a la habitación a descansar

Al otro día, Makoto se levantaba sintiendo que lo que había pasado el día anterior solo había sido un sueño pero conforme pasaban los minutos, la castaña pensaba que lo sucedido no fue un sueño luego se pone su vestido de novia y sale de la habitación rumbo a la cocina pero en la mesa de centro de la sala había una nota que rápidamente toma para leerla

_Mi bella Mako-chan_

_Fui hacer unas compras, no te preocupes si no me ves en la casa _

_Te amo_

_Zafiro_

-Zafiro- la castaña toma la nota y la pone en su pecho luego se va a la cocina a preparar el desayuno

**Canal Vía Láctea:**

Neflyte está furioso al ver todos los periódicos pues en todos los titulares se mencionaba lo ocurrido el día anterior

_La boda de ensueño se volvió en pesadilla_

_Como les habíamos anteriormente, el día de ayer se realizaría la que llamaríamos _

_"la Boda de Ensueño"_

_Entre el ejecutivo del Canal Vía Láctea Saintjoin Neflyte y la chef Kino Makoto _

_La cual el "ensueño" se volvería en una pesadilla para dicho ejecutivo pues durante_

_La ceremonia civil se apareció sorpresivamente el arqueólogo Black Zafiro acompañado de su ex novia _

_Decidido a robarse a la prestigiosa chef a punta de pistola, diciendo que todavía la ama; todo esto fue captado_

_Por las cámaras del Canal _

_¿Escena sacada de una cuento de hadas? O ¿un secuestro? Juzguen ustedes_

-¡por culpa de Black, soy la burla de todos!- Neflyte tiraba uno de los periódicos molesto y decide encender el televisor cuando justamente estaban dando la noticias de espectáculos

-_Y cambiando de tema ¿Saben quién ya no se casó?- _la conductora empezaba con la noticia del momento

-_¡¿Quién?!_\- respondían los demás conductores

-_¡Pues Saintjoin Neflyte y Kino Makoto! _

-_¡No!_

_-¡sí! Pues resulta que en plena boda llega nada más y nada menos que ¡Black Zafiro a interrumpir la boda con arma en mano y todo! Y eso no es nada ¡se llevó a la chef! Esto es sacado como de una novela romántica ¿no lo creen? Y todo sucedió frente a las cámaras pues la boda sería transmitida por televisión _

_-ahora la pregunta es: ¿Qué es lo que le estará pensando Saintjoin Neflyte de todo esto? Pues a partir de lo que paso no ha querido hablar- _comenta otro conductor cuando el castaño apaga el televisor

-¡hasta la televisión no me deja en paz!- el castaño no podía estar tranquilo pero de pronto se recuerda de lo que había pasado antes de la boda

**Club Infinity (hace un día antes)**

Molly preparaba todos los detalles pues la boda seria transmitida por televisión

-¡bien! Las cámaras deben ir a la derecha- la chica daba indicaciones cuando llega Neflyte

-¡Molly! ¡Deja eso a Seiya y sus hermanos! Ellos saben que hacer

-si lo sé, pero es mi trabajo y lo quiero hacer- Molly le contestaba de manera cortante al castaño

-¿estás bien? Es que te noto un poco tensa ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡vaya hasta que lo preguntas! ¡Estoy tensa! ¡Molesta! ¡Disgustada! Y lo peor es que… ¡ya no puedo más!

-¿a qué te refieres?

-sí, ¡ya no puedo más! ¡Ya no soporto que el hombre que amo esté a punto de casarse!

-¿Qué dijiste Molly?- Neflyte estaba sorprendido por la confesión que había hecho Molly –Molly… yo… no…

-¡claro! ¡Tú nunca te diste cuenta! Porque ¿Cómo te podrías fijar en una chica tan insignificante y casi invisible como yo? En cambio Makoto tiene clase, estilo, belleza

-¡Molly!

-¡no me digas nada! Después de la transmisión de tu boda, renunciaré porque tengo una oferta de trabajo en la BBC de Londres que no puedo rechazar- Molly se iba a otra parte dejando al castaño pensativo

**Fin del Flashback**

-Molly, siempre habías estado enamorada de mí y yo no me di cuenta ¡rayos! ¿Por qué estoy tan confundido? Siento que amo a Makoto pero… extraño a Molly- el castaño llama a Kaolinet al intercomunicador

-Kaolinet ¿será que puedes decirle a Molly que venga a mi oficina por favor?

-¿Molly? ¿Señor Saintjoin?

-si a Molly

-lo que pasa es que hoy temprano presento su renuncia al señor Kunzite, tomo sus pertenencias y se fue

-¿tan pronto? Ok ¡gracias Kaolinet!- Neflyte corta la comunicación y se levanta de su silla con un montón de sentimientos encontrados cuando entra Kunzite

-¿puedo entrar?

-si claro Kunzite, pasa

-quiero saber ¿Cómo estas después de lo que paso ayer?

-ni te imaginas, estoy preocupado por Makoto pues no sé si Black la tenga bien o esté pasando penas, me siento impotente por no rescatarla

-estas en todos los periódicos, en los programas de farándula

-lo sé Kunzite y quiero pedirte una disculpa por transmitir mi boda y ahora lo mencionan todos los medios

-no te preocupes, tu no sabías lo que iba a pasar, yo arreglo todo pero tengo una duda; ayer antes de la ceremonia te vi hablando con Molly y ella estaba muy molesta ¿Qué sucedió?

-lo que sucede es que… Molly me dijo que estaba enamorada de mí

-¿al fin te lo dijo?

-¿Qué? ¿Tu sabias eso?

-sí, bueno aunque nunca me lo dijo, era bastante notorio lo que siente por ti además, una vez la escuche hablando con Makoto y le contaba que estaba enamorada de ti y Makoto le aconsejo que no perdiera la esperanza- termina de hablar el peliplateado cuando Neflyte se recuerda de la vez en que le iba a proponer matrimonio a Makoto y ella le había dicho que tenía el amor en frente y que no se había dado cuenta

-¡claro! Ahora entiendo, Makoto me rechazaba, se estaba sacrificando por Molly

-perdona pero todos notaban como Makoto no te amaba en cambio Molly, cada vez que te miraba, le brillaban los ojos

-disculpa Kunzite pero necesito estar a solas, necesito pensar

-de acuerdo- Kunzite se iba de la oficina dejando a Neflyte solo recordándose de todo lo que había vivido con Molly y de aquel suceso cuando ella le curó las heridas de su mano después de que había roto el espejo

-Molly, Molly, Molly ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que estabas enamorada de mí?

**Aeropuerto de Tokio**

Molly bajaba del taxi con su equipaje luego de pagarle al chofer, dirigiendo su mirada hacia atrás pero después decide entrar al aeropuerto

-ya no hay marcha atrás, aunque Zafiro se llevó a Mako-chan, Neflyte nunca la dejara de amar y si ella vuelve es seguro de que van a retomar sus planes de boda y ¿yo? Yo soy invisible para Neflyte es mejor empezar de nuevo en la BBC ¿de acuerdo? Hoy empiezo una nueva vida

_-pasajeros del vuelo 345 de Tokio Airlines con destino a Londres, Inglaterra favor de abordar por la puerta 8-_ era la voz que anunciaba el vuelo que la chica tenía que abordar

-de acuerdo Molly Osaka ahora sí, a iniciar una nueva etapa con mucho entusiasmo y a dar lo mejor de mí en la BBC- Molly toma su pequeño bolso y se va a abordar el avión -¡adiós Tokio, adiós Neflyte mi amor!- Molly con lágrimas en sus ojos se despedía de su país, del amor de su vida y se va a abordar el avión. En otro sitio, Rei y Darién estaban en un café sin dejar de besarse después se separan por la falta de aire

-¿Cómo crees que les estarán yendo a Mako-chan y Zafiro?- Rei estaba preocupada por su amiga y Zafiro

-no lo sé, lo mejor es que tenga un tiempo juntos para aclarar todo lo que paso

-espero que les vaya bien, Makoto y Zafiro merecen ser felices y espero que Neflyte se dé cuenta de que mi amiga no lo ama

-bien ya no hablemos de la damisela y mi hermano, mejor sigamos hablando de nosotros, de nuestros proyectos, nuestra casa, nuestros hijos…

-¿hijos?- Rei dibuja una sonrisa en sus labios después de escuchar a pelinegro

-sí hijos los que vamos a tener tu y yo cuando nos casemos y formemos un hogar juntos mi princesa de fuego


	38. Un Capitulo que se Cierra y uno se abre

**Capítulo 38**

**Un capítulo se cierra y uno nuevo se abre**

**Departamento de Michiru y Hotaru **

Hotaru no dejaba de llorar observando que Michiru tenía sus maletas listas pues estaba decidida a irse

-no es necesario que te vayas amiga

-tengo que hacerlo, además recuerda que pedí mis practicas por adelantado así que es lo mejor y ya no llores que me vas hacer llorar

-lo sé Michiru pero mi mejor amiga se va y me vas hacer mucha falta- Hotaru abraza a su amiga

-¿y qué vas hacer?- pregunta Michiru mientras observaba a Hotaru

-¿yo? Pues ya veré si sigo con la carrera pues me acabo de dar cuenta que me gustaría mucho ser una investigadora profesional

-¿enserio? Entonces te deseo todo lo mejor, será mejor que ya me vaya porque si no, me deja el avión- Michiru se despide de Hotaru y sale de su departamento

**Carretera entre Tokio y Osaka**

Makoto luego de desayunar lo que había preparado se va a caminar por la casa para conocer cada rincón de ella cuando llega Zafiro con muchos paquetes

-¡Mako-chan! ¡Mi amor!- entra el peliazul con los paquetes en sus brazos; al escucharlo Makoto llega corriendo a abrazar a Zafiro -¿me extrañaste?- el peliazul apenas abraza a la chica

-¡mi amor! ¡Claro que te extrañe!

-me encanta que me digas "mi amor"

-y a mí me encanta que estemos juntos- Makoto se acerca a Zafiro y le da un suave beso en los labios

-traje comida y muchas cosas para ti- Zafiro coloca todos los paquetes en el sofá para que Makoto las pudiera ver mientras que el dejaba la comida en la cocina y regresa hasta donde estaba su novia -¿te gusta todo lo que te compre?

-si mi amor me encanta toda la ropa que me compraste ¡te amo!

-ay algo más que te quiero dar, cierra los ojos

-de acuerdo- Makoto cierra los ojos mientras que el peliazul saca una pequeña cajita y la coloca justo en frente

-ya los puedes abrir- Zafiro le entrega la cajita a Makoto que la abre sorprendiéndose pues en el interior había un par de pendientes en forma de rosa hechos de zafiros rosados

-¡son increíbles! ¡Gracias! ¡Te amo!- Makoto se quitaba los pendientes que tenía puestos y se coloca los pendientes que le había regalado Zafiro

-se te ven hermosos mi amor pero tu belleza opaca a los pendientes

-Zafiro, ¡tenemos que llamar a Rei y Darién para que sepan que estamos bien y que no se preocupen!

-tienes razón, se me había olvidado ese detalle- Zafiro saca su celular y llama a su hermano mientras que Makoto se va a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa

**Tokio, Japón (Casa de Modas Naoko's Dreams)**

Darién iba a traer a Rei a la casa de modas pues tenía planeado comer juntos al restaurante de Makoto cuando suena el celular del pelinegro dándose cuenta que era el número de su hermano aparecía en la pantalla

-¿Zafiro? ¿Cómo están tú y la damisela?

-estamos bien, en la casita de la carretera de Osaka y Tokio, la que te había contado

-¿y cómo te fue? ¿Ya se reconciliaron?

-sí, Makoto y yo estamos más felices y unidos

-me alegra por los dos, de verdad, hubiera sido un error que te hubieras ido a Egipto y que la damisela se haya casado con ese sujeto

-pero como digo: "él hubiera NO existe"

-ahora disfruta de este amor

-gracias hermano, Makoto y yo vamos a pasar unos días aquí mientras que se calma todo con respecto a Saintjoin

-de acuerdo, pero en lo que ha transcurrido del día, Saintjoin no ha hablado nada al respecto

-no me confió de eso hermano solo te pido el favor de mantenerme al tanto

-de acuerdo, tengo que cortar, Rei y yo vamos a ir a comer al restaurante de tu damisela

-nos vemos pronto hermano y salúdame a Rei y dile que Mako-chan está bien- Zafiro corta la llamada cuando Makoto sale vestida con un jeans azul, una blusa blanca y zapatos bajos

-¿Qué te parece amor? ¿Cómo me veo?

-te ves hermosa mi amor

-¿Cómo está todo en Tokio?- Makoto pregunta cómo estaba la situación, a lo cual, Zafiro le comenta todo –lo mejor será que nos quedemos unos días acá

-en eso estaba pensando mi amor, es lo mejor

**Aeropuerto de Tokio **

Michiru estaba en el aeropuerto con una gran sonrisa pues comenzaría una nueva etapa de su vida cuando sin querer alguien se topa con ella haciendo que la chica de cabello aqua marina cayera al suelo pero cuando alza su mirada se sorprende

-¡lo siento! ¿Estás bien?- pregunta un joven de cabello plateado y ojos azules extendiendo su mano para ayudar a la chica

-este… si… estoy bien- Michiru le da su mano al peliplateado para ayudarla a levantarla del suelo

-¡qué tontería la mía! es que pensé que se me hacía tarde para tomar el avión ¡qué pena contigo! Me llamo Black Diamante

-¿Black? ¿Acaso no tienes un primo o un hermano llamado Zafiro?

-¿Por qué la pregunta? ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! Todo el mundo me dice que si soy familiar del Black Zafiro por mi apellido pero la verdad es que ni lo conozco por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¡ah perdón! Me llamo Kaioh Michiru ¡mucho gusto! Perdón por la pregunta fue algo muy entrometido de mi parte pues te acabo de conocer

-no te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado a eso

-¿y a dónde vas?

-a Egipto

-¿en serio? ¡Yo también! ¡Qué coincidencia!

-si es mucha coincidencia ¿y a que te dedicas?

-soy arqueólogo o mejor dicho estudiante de arqueología, voy a hacer mis practicas

-¡yo también!

-eso quiere decir que nos podemos hacer compañía- dice Diamante pero al escuchar esas palabras Michiru siente que sus mejías se sonrojan

-_pasajeros del vuelo 548 de Tokio Airlines con destino a Egipto, favor de abordar por la puerta 12_

-¡bien! ¡Ese es nuestro avión!- dice Michiru con una hermosa sonrisa -¡vamos!

-¡vamos! algo me dice que nos vamos a llevar bien

-_lo mismo pienso yo_\- contesta Michiru mientras caminaba con el peliplateado rumbo a la puerta de inspección

**Carretera entre Tokio y Osaka **

Makoto y Zafiro estaban juntos caminando por el bosque tomados de las manos disfrutando del amor que nos unía

-mi bella Makoto te amo, no puedo creer que estemos juntos, caminando en el bosque

-yo tampoco puedo creerlo mi amor, lástima que nuestra felicidad no sea tan libre, tengo miedo de que Neflyte trate de desprestigiarte por mi culpa- el brillo de los ojos esmeraldas de Makoto se empañaban al recordar de cómo había conseguido separarla del amor de su vida mientras baja su rostro

-oye, no pienses eso, no recuerdes eso ¿de acuerdo mi amor?- Zafiro levanta el rostro de Makoto viéndola a sus ojos – no le tengo miedo a Saintjoin, y lo voy a enfrentar si es necesario porque algo si te digo: ya no me va a separar de ti, primero me tendrá que matar para quedarse contigo…


	39. Muchas cosas ¡van a cambiar!

**Capítulo 39**

**Muchas cosas ¡van a cambiar!**

-mi amor, aunque pase eso, yo siempre seré tuya porque siempre te voy a amar- Makoto toma las manos de Zafiro firmemente

-mi Mako-chan quiero que sepas que con o sin Saintjoin, nuestro amor es libre, te amo- Zafiro se acerca a Makoto para darle un suave beso

**Canal Vía Láctea (2 semanas después)**

Neflyte ya no era el mismo desde lo que había pasado en su boda, estaba muy confundido pues no dejaba de pensar en Molly, y Makoto ya no, era como si de repente le había arrancado de la mente a la mujer con la que iba casar

-¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué te pienso tanto Molly? ¿Por qué me haces tanta falta?- Neflyte ve en su computadora que la chica estaba conectada en Skype –Molly ¡cómo te extraño! Me hace falta tu sonrisa, tus ojos ¿Qué hago? ¿Será que…? ¡Ay no! ¡Yo amo a Mako-chan! Pero ya no pienso en ella ¡Rayos! Cuando en ese instante, llega Kaolinet a dejar unos documentos

-¿señor Saintjoin? ¿Puedo pasar?

-si claro- Neflyte le permite a su secretaria entrar para dejar unos documentos pero antes de irse Kaolinet -¿Kaolinet? ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-si claro señor Saintjoin

-tú eras muy amiga de Molly ¿tu sabias que ella estaba enamorada de mí?

-no solo yo lo sabía, todo el canal estaba al tanto de esto pero usted siempre tenía sus ojos en Mako

-¿Qué me aconsejas? Porque no sé qué hacer, por una parte, siento que amo a Makoto pero no puedo dejar de pensar en Molly

-señor Saintjoin si me permite decirle algo: usted llego a obsesionarse por Makoto pues como ya sabe, ella no lo ama y eso no es amor, es una enfermedad, tal vez el amor lo tenía en frente y no se dio cuenta de ello y si quiere un consejo: lo mejor es que reserve un boleto para el próximo avión para Londres y busque a Molly

-¿sabes Kaolinet? Este es el mejor consejo que me has dado, por favor llama a la agencia de viajes y reserva un boleto para el próximo avión para Londres y dile a Kunzite que me fui a buscar al amor de mi vida- Neflyte estaba decidido a buscar a Molly

-si señor ahora se lo reservo

-¿Kaolinet?

-¿si señor?

-gracias

-no se preocupe señor Saintjoin- Kaolinet sale de la oficina para reservar el boleto de avión, no pasaron muchos minutos cuando Kaolinet llama a Neflyte por el intercomunicador para confirmarle que ya había reservado el boleto en ese instante, Neflyte se levanta de su silla, guarda sus pertenencias y sale de la oficina con un retrato en la mano –Kaolinet por favor, deja esto en el camerino de Makoto por favor

**Carretera entre Tokio y Osaka**

Makoto y Zafiro estaban disfrutando de su amor durante estas 3 semanas, juntos iban a muchas partes de Osaka

-me encanta venir al cine contigo

-a mí me encanta que estemos juntos- contesta Zafiro cuando de pronto suena el celular del chico y ve que el número de Rei aparecía en la pantalla así que decide contestarlo -¡hola Rei! ¿Cómo estás?

-bien, les tengo noticias acerca de Neflyte

-espérame voy a poner altavoz para que Makoto escuche- Zafiro coloca el altavoz para que su novia escuchara

-hola Mako-chan

-hola Rei ¿Qué sucede?

-tengo noticias, me acabo de enterar de que hoy Neflyte se fue hoy a Londres ya no corren riesgo

-¿a Londres? ¿Y eso?

-Kaolinet me llamo y me dijo que se fue a buscar a Molly pues al parecer se dio cuenta de que está enamorado de ella y no de ti

-¡eso es una buena noticia amiga! eso quiere decir que ya no corremos peligro

-si amiga

-muchas gracias Rei por esta noticia, mañana regresaremos

-de nada Zafiro ¡los veo mañana!- Rei cortaba la llamada

-¡qué buena noticia! Ahora no tenemos que escondernos- Makoto estaba feliz con la noticia

-¡al fin amor! ¿Ya ves? Ahora nuestro amor es libre y me voy a dedicar a hacerte feliz siempre- Zafiro sonríe al ver a su novia tan alegre por la noticia

**Londres, Inglaterra (BBC, horas después)**

Neflyte llegaba a la BBC luego de salir del aeropuerto, ya no podía más, deseaba ver a Molly, decirle que sentía mucho haberla lastimado

-buenos días señorita disculpe ¿usted sabe si la señorita Molly Osaka trabaja aquí?

-si claro ¿Quién la busca? Así lo anuncio con la señorita Osaka

-soy el hombre que la ama y que estoy desesperado pues no la veo hace unas semanas, por favor solo dígame donde está, no me anuncie- dice Neflyte desesperado

-ahorita está en el foro del noticiero

-¿Dónde queda eso?

-tercer pasillo al fondo, y luego a mano izquierda el segundo pasillo, puerta 8

-¡gracias señorita!- Neflyte va rápidamente a buscar a Molly

-eso es todo por hoy, recuerde que tiene una cita con nosotros mañana en la emisión matutina, buenos días ¡hasta mañana!- eran las palabras del presentador de las noticias cuando empieza a sonar el tema del noticiero es entonces que Molly termina sus labores –Hasta mañana Molly- el presentador de las noticias se despedía de Molly y se va del foro

-¡hasta mañana Tiger!- responde Molly luego de guardar sus cosas sale del foro dándose cuenta que enfrente tenia a Neflyte acababa de llegar

-¿Neflyte?- es lo único que dice Molly pues sentía una emoción tan grande al verlo, pero tenía miedo de que solo fuera producto de su imaginación, tenía tantas ganas de ir a abrazarlo pero sus piernas las sentía pesadas era como si le impidiera ir hasta donde estaba el amor de su vida

-¡Molly!- Neflyte por su parte sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir de su pecho porque sus latidos eran tan fuertes al ver a la chica y a la vez estaba confirmando de que siempre había estado enamorado de ella y no de Makoto como él pensaba, empezó a recordarse de las veces que platicaba de que por alguna extraña razón, sus manos se dormían tan solo al verla pero era algo de lo que nunca se había dado cuenta

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué hago aquí? ¿No te alegras al verme?- Neflyte llega hasta donde esta Molly confirmando que no era producto de su imaginación sino que era él

-si… claro… pero…

-vine por ti Molly- Neflyte abraza a Molly rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de la chica dejándola sorprendida pero con el paso de los minutos ella corresponde al abrazo de Neflyte rodeando sus brazos en su cuello –Molly yo… en estas semanas me he dado cuenta de que… te he extrañado mucho y Vía Láctea no es lo mismo desde que te fuiste, Molly yo… yo… te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón- Neflyte al fin le declaraba su amor a Molly, que lo único que hace es abrir más los ojos al escuchar la noticia

-por favor no me vengas con mentiras con tal de regresar a Vía Láctea para volver a lo mismo, verte como llegabas al foro del programa de Mako-chan y te aseguro que cuando Makoto vuelva a aparecer van a tomar sus planes y a mí solo me vas a utilizar, eso no lo quiero- Molly se aparta de Neflyte y le da la espalda mientras que empieza a brotar unas lágrimas que empiezan a correr por las mejías de la chica

-Molly, no digas cosas eso- Neflyte se pone en frente de la chica dándose cuenta de que ella estaba llorando entonces quita sus lágrimas –es cierto que yo creía que estaba enamorado de Mako tanto al grado de enfermarme por ella pero después de lo que paso en la boda me di cuenta de que a quien amo es a ti y solo quiero una oportunidad para demostrarte que lo que digo es cierto- Neflyte se acerca a Molly hasta que logra darle un suave beso en sus labios que corresponde –Molly ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- el castaño se pone de rodillas y abre una cajita de terciopelo negro donde estaba un anillo de oro blanco con un bello diamante

-¡Neflyte! ¡Sí! ¡Si quiero casarme contigo!- Molly no podía creer lo que estaba pasando así que abraza a Neflyte en presencia de todos sus compañeros que habían visto todo y todos aplauden después de que Molly y Neflyte se vuelven a besar…

**¿que les parecio? Neflyte al fin entendio que lo que sentia por Mako-chan era una obsesion y en realidad era Molly su verdadero amor sigan leyendo muy pronto el gran final **

**att. **

**Lita Jupiter Kino**


	40. Noticias de una Buena Amiga

Capítulo 40

Noticias de una buena amiga

Carretera entre Tokio y Kyoto

Al otro día, Makoto salía de su habitación con una maleta y va a fuera donde estaba Zafiro que la ayuda a colocar su maleta en el baúl

-¡bien! ¿Nos vamos Mako-chan?- dice Zafiro viendo tiernamente a su novia que estaba viendo la casita

-voy a extrañar esta casa, Zafiro estas semanas han sido los más increíbles de mi vida- la castaña tenía una mirada triste sin dejar de ver a la casa

-mi bella Mako, hay algo que no te he dicho antes

-¿Qué me quieres decir?

-bueno, esta casa es tuya porque antes de lo que sucediera con Saintjoin, yo compre esta casita como regalo para cuando llegara el momento de que tú y yo…- Zafiro no puede terminar porque Makoto lo interrumpe

-¿nos casáramos?

-si mi amor pero con todo lo que paso creo que adelante la sorpresa

-no importa si se adelantó la sorpresa o no ¡Gracias mi amor!

-así que puedes venir cuantas veces quieras

-¿querrás decir que cuantas veces queramos?

-así es mi bella Makoto y ahora si ¡vamos! que tenemos que ir a Tokio- Zafiro toma la mano de Makoto y la ayuda a entrar al auto y luego sube él

Tokio, Japón (Edificio Júpiter)

Rei y Darién estaban esperando en el departamento de Makoto con una sorpresa a la pareja que ya iba en camino

-Darién, Zafiro me acaba de enviar un mensaje de texto diciéndonos que ya viene para acá

-¡y con lo atrasados que estamos mi princesa de fuego! ¡Debemos darnos prisa!

-si mi amor, déjame ayudarte- Rei se acerca a Darién y le ayuda con una caja para colocar los adornos

-¿sabes? me alegra mucho de que al fin ese par ya este juntos y felices

-a mi también mi amor- Rei baja la caja y empieza a recordarse cuando Makoto decía desde su adolescencia que ya no se iría a enamorar

-¿Rei? ¿Mi amor?- Darién notaba que su novia estaba pensativa

-este… ¿si amor?

-te quedaste pensando

-¡ah sí! Es que estaba pensando cuando Makoto pensaba que ya no volvería amar

-lo bueno es que se le quito esa idea bueno, eso después de que conoció a mi hermano

-ahora están felices y todo lo que pasaron ya quedo atrás- responde Rei mientras empieza a decorar el departamento de su amiga. Una hora después, Zafiro llegaba con Makoto al edificio

-bien mi amor ¡ya llegamos!- Zafiro baja de su auto y ayuda a la castaña a bajarse del mismo -¿Qué tienes mi amor?- Zafiro notaba que su novia estaba con una mirada triste

-estoy pensando en los días que pasamos juntos en la casita

-mi bella Mako-chan, no te pongas así, lo importante que estemos juntos estando en la casita o en cualquier otro sitio

-si tienes razón, lo importante es que estamos juntos y que ahora estamos felices- Makoto dibuja una sonrisa mientras ve a los ojos azules de su novio –es mejor que subamos a mi departamento- la castaña toma la mano de Zafiro y juntos suben al elevador hasta que llegan al nivel donde estaba el departamento pero cuando entran ambos se dan cuenta que el mismo estaba decorado y había un letrero que decía: "bienvenidos Zafiro y Mako-chan" -¿Qué es esto?- Makoto y Zafiro se quedan sorprendidos al ver todo

-¡sorpresa! ¡Bienvenidos!- Rei y Darién salían de la cocina para abrazar a la pareja

-¿y esto?- dice Makoto que todavía no había salido de su asombro

-bueno pues esto es un pequeño detalle que queríamos darles como bienvenida- dice Rei

-¡gracias! ¡Todo está muy bonito!- responde Makoto sonriente y así empieza la pequeña reunión; la castaña y Zafiro empezaron a hablar de cómo habían pasado esas dos semanas lejos de todos

-aun no puedo creer la forma en que fuiste por Mako-chan pero al verte Zafiro, sentí un gran alivio pues sinceramente, yo no quería que se casara con Neflyte- comenta Rei mientras comía los bocadillos que había preparado

-yo tampoco lo puedo creer pero yo no sabía lo que en realidad estaba pasando si no es por Hotaru que las escucho detrás de la puerta y le aviso a Michiru

-y que bueno que las escucho porque si no ahorita tu estuvieras en Egipto y la damisela estuviera casada con Saintjoin- dice Darién

-¿damisela?- pregunta Makoto pues ella no sabía que su cuñado le decía así

-es que Darién te dice así, como dice que pareciste como una damisela en peligro el día de la boda

-¡ah!- Makoto dibuja una sonrisa –ok si soy la damisela que es rescatada por su príncipe- termina de comentar la castaña haciendo reír a los demás. Pasaron las horas, Rei y Darién arreglaron todo el departamento dejándolo tal como Makoto lo había dejado

-bueno Mako-chan nos vemos mañana- Rei se despide de Makoto con un abrazo

-se portan bien ¿de acuerdo?- bromea Darién haciendo sonrojar a la pareja -¡nos vemos!

-¡Darién! ¡Ya vas a ver!- Zafiro se va detrás de su hermano por la broma que había hecho pero no lo logra pues el pelinegro había tomado el elevador

-¡mi amor te espero en el estacionamiento!- es lo último que dice Darién antes de que las puertas del elevador se cerraran

-no van a cambiar, ¡hasta mañana Mako!

-hasta mañana Rei- responde la castaña cuando su novio regresa -¡adiós Zafiro!

-¡adiós Rei! Y dile a tu novio que ya va ver

-de acuerdo- es lo último que dice la pelinegra cuando ve que sus amigos entran en el departamento

-mi amor voy a ver los correos que me han escrito- dice Zafiro mientras toma el portafolio donde estaba su laptop

-está bien- responde Makoto mientras iba a su dormitorio a guardar su ropa en ese momento, Zafiro abre su correo electrónico y se da cuenta de que hay un correo de Michiru

-¡mi amor! ¿Puedes venir un momento?- habla Zafiro aun sin abrir el correo

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Makoto llegando a la sala y se sienta a la par de Zafiro

-no quiero tener secretos contigo por eso quiero que estés conmigo porque acaba de entrar un correo de Michiru y quiero que lo leamos

-si claro mi amor, está bien- Makoto arquea una de sus cejas al escuchar el nombre de Michiru pero también se sentía feliz porque Zafiro le tenía confianza

-vamos a ver que dice Michiru- Zafiro abre el correo de Michiru y ambos empiezan a leerlo

Zafiro y Makoto

Espero que se encuentren bien donde quieran que estén, les escribo este correo para decirles que estoy por Egipto realizando mis prácticas, como tú no pudiste venir Zafiro por la razones que sabemos, decidí tomar tu lugar, es realmente impresionante porque cada vez se descubre algo más de lo que imaginamos ¿sabes Zafiro? no me arrepiento de haberte ayudado a rescatar al amor de tu vida aun sin que tú lo supieras, y como te lo dije: si se trataba de la felicidad de ambos pues sí, estoy loca y si valió la pena ya que ambos están juntos y felices de eso no me cabe la menor duda. A través de este correo quiero pedirte disculpas por todos los percances que tuviste conmigo, yo pensé que estaba realmente enamorada de ti y cuando me pediste que te ayudara a olvidar a Makoto, al principio pensé que era la oportunidad para que te enamoraras de mí… Pero con el paso del tiempo, me di cuenta de lo que sentí en realidad por ti era solo admiración y no amor bueno, así son las cosas; además, te cuento que he conocido a alguien su nombre es Black Diamante me siento muy atraída hacia él, pero no sé si siente lo mismo, ambos vamos a todas partes y creo que me estoy enamorando pero quiero llevar las cosas con calma para estar segura de lo que siento es amor. Ya para despedirme, Makoto ¿te puedo pedir un favor? Quiero que hagas feliz a Zafiro cada momento de sus vidas y espero que no me guardes rencor al tratar de arrancártelo de tu vida y quiero que sepas que eres muy importante para él, amalo siempre y defiende ese amor

Los aprecio mucho y espero volver a verlos,

Michiru

Al terminar de leer el correo ambos se quedan sin palabras pero a la vez alegres de que Michiru se estaba en una nueva etapa de su vida y esperaban que le fuera bien…


	41. Despues del Tiempo

Capítulo 41

Después del tiempo

-qué bueno que Michiru este feliz me alegra mucho- comenta Zafiro

-a mí también me alegra mucho, gracias a ella, tu y yo estamos juntos- agrega Makoto mientras se recuesta en el hombro de Zafiro

-bien mi amor, ya me tengo que ir- Zafiro empieza a guardar su laptop

-no te vayas, quédate conmigo

-Mako-chan lo siento mucho pero es que… no me podría quedar aquí

-si lo sé- Makoto dibuja una sonrisa triste en sus labios -¿te veré mañana?

-claro mi amor, mañana estaré en la universidad, ya sabes que después de todo lo que paso, tengo que hablar con el decano

-si tienes razón y por cierto, Zafiro, mañana tenemos que hacer una conferencia de prensa, tenemos que enfrentar a la prensa

-¡es cierto! Es cierto, se me había olvidado eso, ¡está bien! Tenemos que arreglar eso- dice Zafiro mientras abraza a Makoto –adiós mi bella Mako-chan

-adiós mi Zafiro

Universidad TÖDAI

Al otro día, Zafiro llegaba a la Universidad pero no pasó desapercibido, pues muchos de sus alumnos se acercaban a él preguntándole todo acerca de lo sucedido entre ellos, su mejor amiga

-Zafiro tienes que contarme todo porque nunca mi imagine que fueras capaz de hacer lo que hiciste cuando te marchaste rápido con Michiru

-oye cálmate, te voy a contar lo que paso pero ¡que curiosa!- Zafiro y Berjerite entran a la oficina es entonces que el peliazul le cuenta todo a su amiga

-¡wow! Nunca me imaginé que Michiru y tu fueran capaces de hacer lo que hicieron

-pues ya ves, si no es que Michiru y Hotaru no se hubieran puesto a investigar ahorita otra historia seria la que estuviera escrita

-me alegra mucho que no fuera así, ahora Mako-chan y tu van a ser felices

Canal Vía Láctea

Al igual que le había pasado a Zafiro, a Makoto todos los que la conocían en el canal se acercaban a ella pero ahora el ambiente era distinto, pues no estaba Neflyte que la estuviera molestando y Molly que la ayudaba pero en eso llega Seiya

-¡Mako-chan!- llega el pelinegro a abrazarla haciendo que se saliera de sus pensamientos

-¡Seiya!- la castaña corresponde al abrazo de su amigo -¡que diferente se ve el canal sin Neflyte ni Molly!

-si es que ¿acaso no sabes?

-¿saber qué Seiya?

-Neflyte se fue

¿Cómo así? ¿Se fue del canal?- Makoto aunque sabía dónde había ido Neflyte, prefirió fingir que no sabía nada porque no estaba segura de que fuera cierto

-aún no se sabe, lo único que supe es que un día vino temprano, hablo con Kaolinet y se fue

-¿en serio?

-si desde que paso el día de tu boda lo note distinto, como triste pero no te mencionaba

-me imagino que le afecto mucho a Neflyte lo que paso pero él sabía que no lo amo

-y lo sé Mako ahora solo vamos a esperar hasta que aparezca no te preocupes Mako-chan tu no tuviste culpa de nada- Seiya trata de tranquilizar a la castaña

-gracias Seiya ¡y bien! ¡Ahora a trabajar!- Makoto va a donde está la cocina para empezar a grabar su programa pero un tanto preocupada por lo que hubiera pasado a Neflyte, pues se sentía culpable luego de terminar su programa se da cuenta de que Kunzite estaba en el foro. Al principio, la castaña siente sus piernas pesadas pero camina lentamente hasta donde está el mejor amigo de su ex prometido

-Mako-chan tengo que hablar contigo- el peliplateado tenía un tono serio cuando la castaña se acerca

-Kunzite en verdad siento tanto lo que paso, sé que eres muy amigo de Neflyte aunque no sé si me creas, porque él es tu amigo así que… si vas a cancelar mi programa no voy a impedírtelo y mucho menos voy a entablar demandas en contra del canal- responde Makoto luego de que respira profundo al ver a Kunzite tan serio

-Makoto ¿piensas que solo porque soy amigo de Neflyte y luego de lo que sucedió, te voy a cancelar el programa? ¿Qué clase de persona piensas que soy? Mira yo no vengo a cancelarte el programa es cierto que Neflyte es mi amigo pero tú también eres mi amiga y ¿Cómo piensas que voy a tomar represalias en tu contra? Todos sabemos que Neflyte se había obsesionado contigo solo quiero decirte que… ¿estas dispuesta a firmar un contrato por 2 años más?

-¿lo dices en serio?

-sí, entonces ¿vas a firmar el contrato?

-¡Claro!- Makoto dibuja una sonrisa. Después de firmar el contrato en la oficina de Kunzite, Makoto va a un hotel pues había convocado una conferencia de prensa

Hotel Starlight:

Varios periodistas de espectáculos ya se encontraban en el salón Galaxia comentando acerca del tema, pero en la entrada, Makoto y Zafiro estaban juntos

-¿estas nerviosa?- el peliazul nota que su novia había estaba callada

-si un poco mi amor, no dejo de pensar en que la prensa no va a desperdiciar una oportunidad para atacarnos

-ya sabes cómo son los medios mejor, lo importante es que lo que sentimos y que fue lo que pasó en realidad- Zafiro toma la mano de su novia en señal de apoyo

-tienes razón Zafiro, ¡vamos!- Makoto abraza a Zafiro y ambos salen del auto rumbo al salón donde se realizaría la conferencia. Pero justo cuando entran, los periodistas empiezan a hacer preguntas mientras que los fotógrafos no dejaban de tomar fotografías cuando a la conferencia llega Kunzite en señal de apoyo a la pareja

-¡por favor, uno por uno!- dice Kunzite haciendo que los periodistas tuvieran orden

-buenas tardes, soy Haruka Tenou reportera de "Tokio Noticias"- dice una mujer de cabello corto rubio oscuro que tenía la fama de ser una periodista que se empeñaba en arruinar el prestigio de gente importante –mi pregunta es para Kino Makoto ¿es cierto que usted planeo escaparse con Black Zafiro en el día de su boda? ¿Qué su boda con Saintjoin Neflyte fue solo un juego de sus malvados planes de hacerse notar aún más en su carrera como chef?- pregunta la mujer con una mirada fulminante y retadora mientras sonríe de una malvada forma tratando de intimidar a Makoto

-señorita Tenou con mucho gusto le responderé a sus preguntas- Makoto se sentía nerviosa después de que Haruka le había hecho las preguntas –en ningún momento planee escaparme con Zafiro y con respecto a la otra pregunta: yo nunca tuve un malvado plan como usted le llama porque no necesito de nadie para tener por un prestigio como su malvada mente piensa

-¿me está diciendo que tengo una mente retorcida como para pensar eso? ¿Qué quiere que piense si los hechos fueron tal y como pasaron y todo por su culpa? Poner a dos hombres a pelear por usted- responde Haruka hábilmente pero Zafiro ya no podía más

-señorita Tenou esta es una conferencia de prensa, no un ring de boxeo a los que está acostumbrada estar ¿es que acaso no tiene una ética profesional? O ¿ya se le olvido que el año pasado la encontraron apostando en unas peleas de boxeo clandestinas? Usted no ha dejado de atacarnos- dice Zafiro sin tono de pelea dejando a Haruka pálida pues nadie sabía nada acerca de su actividad oculta

-no tengo más preguntas- Haruka se vuelve a sentar en su silla con el rostro abajo y durante toda la conferencia la mujer no menciono palabra alguna, después de unos minutos, ya no soportaba que todos sus colegas no la dejaran de ver con desdén entonces decide retirarse con la vergüenza de su vida. Todo transcurrió con más calma después del percance con la rubia periodista. Cuando la conferencia concluyó, Makoto, Zafiro y Kunzite se quedaron conversando en el salón

-gracias Kunzite por apoyarnos hoy- Makoto le da las gracias al peliplateado

-no te preocupes, eres mi amiga y para esto estoy, para apoyarte

-no sé cómo agradecerte por lo que hiciste hoy Kunzite, sé que eres gran amigo de Saintjoin y me imagino que fue muy difícil para ti

-Black, admito que Neflyte es mi mejor amigo pero también admito que no me gusta la injusticia y él fue muy injusto al separarlos, ¡bien! Yo me retiro porque dentro de hora y media tengo una reunión importante en el canal. ¡Hasta mañana Mako-chan! ¡Nos vemos Black!- Kunzite se despide de la pareja...

-mi amor ¿como sabias que Haruka le gustaba las peleas de boxeo clandestinas?- Makoto pregunta a Zafiro

-eso es facil mi amor, para nadie es un secreto que ella le gusta las cosas digamos que del lado oscuro ademas ya me habia cansado de que te estuviera atacando con sus mentiras

-te agradezco mucho por eso mi amor- La castaña se acerca a Zafiro y le da un beso en la mejia...

-Mako-chan te amo- Zafiro toma de la cintura a la castaña abrazandola y salen del hotel donde habian dado la conferencia -Mi amor tengo una sorpresa para ti

-¿una sorpresa? ¿que es?- pregunta curiosa Makoto

-si te digo ahorita, ya no seria sorpresa; espera en la noche mi amor- El peliazul acaricia la mejia de su novia


	42. El Gran Final

**Bien este es el capitulo final aqui hay algo de lemon despues de la sorpresa que le tiene preparada Zafiro a Mako-chan,si no te gusta, baja hasta donde esta"3 meses despues" **

Capítulo 42

El Gran Final

-de acuerdo, amor, esperare en la noche- Makoto se sentia frustrada pues estaba curiosa de que se trataba la sorpresa que le habia dicho Zafiro

Edificio Jupiter

Al caer la noche, Zafiro llegaba al edificio donde vivia Makoto muy nervioso y recordandose de lo que habia platicado con su hermano...

hace 1 antes (departamento de Zafiro)

el peliazul camimaba en circulos alrededor de la sala de su departamento mientras Darien estaba sentado en el sofá viendolo con una expresion de aburrimeinto deteniendose su rostro con una mano

-estoy nervioso Darien, ¿y si a Mako-chan no le gusta?

-ya verás que a la damisela le va a gustar la sorpresa que le tienes preparada pero... ¿será qué puedes dejar de dar vueltas por la sala? ¡me estas mareando tan solo al verte así!- Darien se levanta del sofá para calmar a su hermano

-lo siento, pero no puedo evitar sentirme asi, nunca habia hecho algo como esto

-el lugar que te sugerí es perfecto, el ambiente se presta para eso, todo se presta para la ocasion

-Rei y tu no van a ir ¿no es así?

-no, quede con Rei de cenar a su departamento

-esta bien- Zafiro respira profundamente -me hubiera gustado mucho que me acompañaras y fueran testigos de todo

-disculpame hermano pero ya me habia comprometido con Rei antes

-esta bien, no te preocupes ¡bien! ya me voy

-que todo te salga bien- Darien se despide de su hermano mientras ve que sale del departamento

Fin del Flashback

Zafiro salia del elevador y llega al departamento de Makoto y toca el timbre y ve salir a Makoto con muy poco maquillaje en su rostro, llevaba el cabello suelto que le caia como una cascada, sus pendientes de rosa que le habia regalado Zafiro, un vestido azul marino de hombros descubiertos estilo princesa, zapatillas del mismo color y un pequeño bolso plateado dejandolo sorprendido

-hola amor- la castaña lo saluda como siempre pero Zafiro no logra mencionar ni una sola palabra -¿mi amor que sucede?

-este... bueno... es... que... tú... tú... te vez... tan hermosa- responde Zafiro haciendo sonrojar a Makoto

-gracias, tu tambien te vez demasiado atractivo- Makoto aprecia que su novio lleva un traje de color gris perla, camisa negra y una corbata del mismo color de su traje

-gracias amor- Zafiro se acerca a Makoto la atrae por la cintura hacia donde estaba y le da un beso sintiendo una corriente electrica entre ambos luego se separan por la falta de aire -¿nos vamos?

-si claro ¿a dondé me llevarás?

-es una sorpresa mi amor- Zafiro le quita del cuello a Makoto su pañoleta y empieza a cubrir sus ojos

-¿voy a viajar contigo con los ojos cerrados?- Makoto estaba con una sonrisa cuando Zafiro le cubre sus ojos

-si, por eso tienes que confiar en mi- responde el peliazul mientras le da un beso en uno de los hombros descubiertos de Makoto sintiendo otra vez la corriente electrica en la piel de su novia para luego tomarle su mano

-y confio en ti- responde Makoto dejandose llevar por Zafiro. al llegar al lugar, Zafiro ayuda a su novia a salir del auto levantandola en vilo mientras ella chilla de sorpresa y luego la baja despacio para tomarla de su mano -¿ya llegamos?

-si pero aun no te voy a quitar tu pañoleta de tus ojos- Zafiro guia a la castaña y lo unico que escucha ella era el sonido del viento -¡llegamos!- Zafiro le quita la pañoleta a Makoto que los llevaba cerrados -puedes abrir tus ojos pero hazlo muy despacio- le indica a Makoto haciendo que los abriera como le decia su novio dandose cuenta que estaban en un restaurante en un mirador donde se podia apreciar toda la ciudad y que él habia reservado toda el area del mismo para estar a solas con ella -¿te gusta?- el peliazul abraza por detras a Makoto tomandola de la cintura y pone su rostro en el hombro de ella apreciando el aroma a rosas de su perfume mezclado con el olor de fresas de su cabello

-es... es... ¡wow!... es hermoso... me encanta- responde Makoto feliz mientras sus ojos brilla de emocion; Zafiro ayuda a Makoto a sentarse en una silla y luego el se sienta en el otro lado entonces llama al mesero que lleva la entrada a ambos -es un lugar maravilloso mi amor- comenta Makoto viendo que en el centro habia un arreglo floral con las rosas de color rosa

-es porque te mereces esto... y mucho mas mi amor- Zafiro toma la mano de Makoto para depositarle un suave beso; el mesero quita los platos de entrada y lleva el plato fuerte mientras ambos disfrutan de la musica tocaban en el lugar

-es una lastima que Rei y Darien no hayan venido hoy

-Rei invito a mi hermano a cenar a su departamento y bueno

-y me imagino que Darien se va quedar con ella toda la noche por lo que veo

-pero es cosa de ellos, mejor no hablemos de ellos; hablemos de nosotros, de este amor que nos tenemos- Zafiro toma un sorbo de su copa de vino; instantes despues llega el mesero y quita los platos dejando solos a la pareja -esperame, ya regreso- el peliazul se levanta por un momento y va hasta donde esta uno de los musicos susurandole al oido entonces el musico solo asiente mientras se aleja de ellos empieza a sonar "Stay The Night" de Benjamin Orr en ese momento, Makoto se sorpende pues era una de sus canciones favoritas-¿me permite esta pieza señorita?- el peliazul extiende su mano hacia Makoto

-si claro- Makoto asiente mientras se levanta de su silla tomada de la mano de su novio y se va con el a bailar-¿como sabes que esta cancion era una de mis preferidas?- pregunta Makoto viendo a los ojos azules de Zafiro mientras baila con él

-¿en serio? esta cancion es una de preferidas tambien- responde Zafiro sorprendido abrazando a Makoto de su estrecha cintura mientras que coloca su rostro en hombro de ella disfrutando de la cancion mientras bailan, al terminar esta, la pareja se vuelve a sentar en su lugar cuando llega el mesero

-¿esta bien todo acá? ¿quiere algun postre?

-esta todo bien; no deseamos postre ¡gracias!- responde Zafiro con la intencion de alejar al mesero -ahora si- Zafiro se empieza a sentir nervioso pues todo habia salido mejor de lo que habia esperado, estaba con el amor de su vida, en un lugar maravilloso, habian bailado una cancion que les gustaba a ambos... pero faltaba un pequeño detalle que complemetaria su noche perfecta -te quiero dar algo mi amor cierra los ojos

-si claro- la chica asiente a lo que dice su novio entonces, él saca una rosa del arreglo que era muy distinta a las demás y la coloca en frente de ella

-abrelos- Zafiro le indica a su novia que abriera los ojos a lo cual ella asiente apreciando la rosa -abre la rosa

-de acuerdo- Makoto toma la rosa mientras le regala una sonrisa a Zafiro pero la rosa no era natural sino que era una cajilla a lo cual abre sorprendiendola al ver un bello anillo de oro blanco con una incrustacion de zafiro rosa en el medio y pequeños zafiros azules alrededor; al verlo, Makoto se lleva su mano derecha a la boca de la sorpresa

-Kino Makoto, desde que te vi supe que tu eras la unica mujer con la que queria compartir el resto de mi vida, te amo y prometo hacerte feliz cada instante de nuestras vidas pero si tú...- Zafiro se levanta de su silla y se acerca a Makoto mientras coloca una de sus rodillas tomando la cajita en forma de rosa ¿aceptas que este profesor de arqueologia te este proponiendo matrimonio? ¿que dices mi amor? ¿aceptas casarte conmigo? Me haras el hombre mas feliz que existe sobre esta tierra

-este... yo... bueno...- Makoto se queda sin palabras al escucharlo -yo no soy una mujer que pueda amar, ni que puedan amar- responde la castaña cambiando su rostro por uno mas serio y sobrio; al escucharla, Zafiro se sorprende y palidece pero luego, Makoto empieza a dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios y suelta una risita -¡es mentira mi amor! ¡es una broma!- la castaña se le tira a abrazar a Zafiro que estaba sorprendido que corresponde al abrazo mientras respira profundo mas tranquilo

-¿entonces aceptas casarte conmigo?- pregunta Zafiro aun abrazando a Makoto

-¡si mi amor! ¡si quiero casarme contigo!- susurra Makoto al oido del peliazul; despues Zafiro saca el anillo de la cajilla y se lo coloca en el dedo a Makoto luego ambos unen sus labios en un beso pero lo que no sabia ambos era que Rei y Darien estaban en el restaurante escondidos

-¿lograste tomar las fotos?- pregunta Darien con una gorra y con gafas oscuras

-si amor- responde Rei vestida con una camiseta rosa, pantalon deportivo negro, y tenia una peluca pelirroja que le llega a los hombros -Zafiro y Makoto ni cuenta se dieron que capte los mejores momentos de su vida y las fotos quedaron muy bonitas amor

-será mejor que nos vayamos ahora mi princesa, antes de que ellos dos se den cuenta de que estamos acá- comenta Darien viendo que su hermano y Makoto estaban abrazados

-tienes razon amor, vamonos- Rei y Darien salen del lugar discretamente

-Mako-chan por un momento pensé que me ibas a decir no- dice Zafiro mientras toma a Makoto de su mano para ir a bailar otra vez

-Zafiro, te amo y claro que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, no puedo negarme- responde Makoto abrazandose de su novio para volver a bailar -mi amor este es un momento especial que no nunca voy a olvidar pero tengo ganas de ir a otro sitio

-¿a que lugar te gustaria ir mi Mako-chan?- pregunta Zafiro viendola a sus ojos esmeralda entonces la castaña se acerca al oido de su novio para decirle el lugar -¡esta bien! ¡Vamos!- Zafiro y Makoto terminan de bailar -¡mesero la cuenta por favor!- el peliazul llama al mesero para pagar la cuenta y despues se va con su novia del lugar rumbo a la casa donde habian pasado unos dias juntos cuando Zafiro habia interrumpido la boda de Makoto y Neflyte... Cuando llegan a la casa, Zafiro ayuda a bajar a Makoto del auto y ambos entran a la casa abrazados -¿quieres algo de beber?- Zafiro se aleja de Makoto y va a la cocina

-si, un jugo de mandarina- responde Makoto viendo nuevamente alrededor de la casita recordandose de lo que habia vivido ahi

-aqui tienes- Zafiro le entrega a Makoto un vaso con jugo de mandarina -¿en que piensas?- Zafiro abraza a Makoto por la cintura mientras que coloca su rostro en el hombro de la chica mientras ella ve la casa

-en los momentos hermosos que vivimos acá cuando impediste mi boda con Neflyte- Makoto toma un sorbo de su jugo

-en ese tiempo, fue donde empezamos de nuevo en este lugar- Zafiro hace que la castaña lo volteara a ver con una sonrisa en los labios

-Zafiro, te amo y siempre lo hare- Makoto deja el vaso de jugo en la mesa que estaba en el centro de la sala y luego une sus labios a los del peliazul pero ella empieza a quitarle la corbata y la chaqueta

-¿que haces mi amor?

-pense que querias estar comodo- responde Makoto con inocencia en su voz

-mi amor si quiero estar comodo pero ...es... que...- Zafiro no puede terminar pues es interrumpido por la castaña que une sus labios a los de él en un beso -Makoto- es lo ultimo que dice Zafiro cuando la lleva a la habitacion sin dejar de besarla y ella cierra la puerta mientras el se empieza a quitar la camisa mostrando asi su musculatura -quiero verte- dice Zafiro con voz ronca cuando se separa de Makoto por la falta de aire entonces ella se voltea y hace su cabello a un lado mientras ella se empieza a quitar las zapatillas de sus pies hasta que ella se da cuenta de que hay un espejo en la habitacion

-este espejo no estaba aqui la ultima vez- Makoto se acerca al espejo

-lo acabo de poner ahi para que puedas apreciar lo bella que eres- Zafiro se acerca nuevamente a Makoto mientras empieza a besar el cuello comienza a bajar el cierre del vestido, haciendo que este quedara a la cintura de la castaña pero para sorpresa del peliazul, Makoto no llevaba sujetador -tienes una piel tan suave, tan hermosa...- habla el peliazul mientras empieza a besar la espalda y con el dedo indice acaricia la espalda haciendo que ella tuviera escalofrios escapando una risita nerviosa -... y muy sensible, eso me gusta- Zafiro empieza a acariciar las piernas de Makoto mientras ella solo cierra los ojos y empieza a morderse los labios deseando que le quitara por completo el vestido pero luego Zafiro vuelve a subir dandose cuenta que Makoto se habia cubierto sus senos con su cabello y sus brazos asi que el queda frente a ella y hace el cabello castaño de Makoto hacia atras -no te cubras por favor mi amor, eres hermosa- el peliazul toma los brazos de Makoto mientras que ella los enreda en el cuello de su novio entonces Zafiro se acerca a su novia y la besa con ternura y pasion mientras ella empieza a bajar sus manos hacia donde esta el cinturon de Zafiro dejandolo en el suelo y empieza a quitar el boton del pantalon y a bajar el cierre del mismo que queda en el suelo -Mako-chan, no te imaginas lo mucho que quiero estar contigo, te deseo tanto mi amor

-entonces quitame el vestido... yo tambien te deseo tanto Zafiro- responde Makoto con una mirada llena de deseo entonces el peliazul rapidamente obedece quitandole el vestido a Makoto dejandola solo con su pequeña ropa interior de encaje de color azul

-te amo- Zafiro empieza a besar el cuello de Makoto mientras ella suelta un suave gemido de placer entonces Zafiro lleva a Makoto a la cama y el se coloca encima de ella

-te amo- responde Makoto cuando Zafiro empieza a recorrer su cuerpo con besos hasta que el se detiene en sus senos y empieza a besarlos con ternura y delicadeza luego poco a poco baja hasta el vientre sin dejar de besarla hasta llegar a la barrera de la pequeña ropa interior de Makoto sin dejar de acariciarla -me encanta el encaje en tu piel mi amor pero ahora me hace estorbo- Zafiro lleva una mano a entrar a la intimidad de la chica que suelta un fuerte gemido de placer -¡Zafiro! ¡Zafiro!- Makoto se empieza a morder sus labios con sus ojos entrecerrados mientras siente que de pronto su novio empieza a entrar sus dedos dentro de su intimidad es entonces que ella comienza a mover sus caderas hasta que siente empieza a sentir que sus piernas se tensan y empieza a sentir la llegada de su primer orgasmo pero Zafiro...

-aun no mi amor, aun no- Zafiro empieza a quitar la ropa interior de Makoto dejandola completamente desnuda pero en un descuido, Makoto hace que su novio quede abajo y ella arriba

-¿aun no? yo queria sentir tus dedos dentro de mi y me impediste ¡ahora veras!- la castaña empieza a quitar el boxer a Zafiro dejandolo desnudo y sonrojandose pues nunca habia hecho algo tan atrevido

-si aun no mi amor... porque quiero que...- Zafiro en un movimiento rapido el queda arriba nuevamente -aun no... belleza- el peliazul acaricia el rostro de Makoto viendo que tenia una expresion de estar molesta y empieza a besar su cuerpo nuevamente haciendo que ella se olvidara de su molestia y empieza a acariciar el cabello azul de Zafiro, alborotandolo

-¿por qué aun no Zafiro?- pregunta Makoto entre jadeos y gemidos cuando su delicada mano baja hasta la masculinidad de Zafiro gimiera

-¡ahhh!- el peliazul deja de besar a su novia y empieza a entrecerrar los ojos disfrutando la mano de Makoto y esa es la oportunidad de la castaña para quedar de nuevo arriba -Mako-chan, mi Mako-chan- Zafiro se deja llevar por el placer que le provocaba la mano de Makoto puesta en su masculinidad pero ella nota que Zafiro esta a punto de llegar a la cuspide y se detiene dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro pero Zafiro abre sus ojos de sorpresa

-aun no mi amor, aun no- Makoto le susurra al oido pero entonces Zafiro la abraza por la cintura y nuevamente hace que ella quede bajo de su cuerpo

-¿por qué no aun no belleza?- Zafiro le pregunta a su novia mientras ella lo ve deseosa y se muerde el labio inferior

-... porque tu hiciste lo mismo

-¿te estas vengando verdad?- Zafiro sonrie mientras acaricia la mejia de Makoto mientras vuelve a besarla en sus labios rosa y empieza a recorrer el cuerpo de su novia con besos tratando asi de no olvidar cada centrimetro

-Zafiro, quiero, quiero, quiero mi amor

-¿que quieres mi amor?

-quiero que estes dentro de mi- responde Makoto con sus ojos entrecerrados

-mirame mi amor- Zafiro hace que la castaña abriera los ojos -¿mia?- le pregunta el peliazul mientras acaricia el rostro de ella

-completamente- Makoto acaricia el rostro de Zafiro entonces empieza a entrar a ella pero nota que rompe algo dentro del ser de su novia pues ella hace una expresion de dolor; aunque muchas veces habia pensado de que tal vez ella, la mujer de su vida ya habia estado en los brazos de Allan, su ex amigo, o de Neflyte el hecho de pensarlo, no le habia gustado para nada esos pensamientos, pero se da cuenta de que no habia estado ni con Allan,ni con Neflyte, ni con nadie, deduciendo asi que ella era virgen sonriendo para sus adentros de que Makoto era totalmente suya y que nadie habia estado antes de él

-¿te encuentras bien?- Zafiro se preocupa al ver el gesto de dolor de Makoto

-si estoy bien mi amor, no te preocupes, no te detengas mi amor- la castaña le regala una sonrisa a Zafiro viendolo con deseo entonces el peliazul empieza a mover sus caderas y ella se aferraba a la varonil espalda de su novio clavando sus uñas y dejando pequeñas marcas al recibir cada embestida que le daba Zafiro -te amo Zafiro, te amo- Makoto disfrutada del placer de cada embestida que hacia Zafiro mientras cierra sus ojos y dibuja una sonrisa

-te amo Makoto, te amo, te amo mi bella Mako-chan- le responde Zafiro mientras empieza a besar el cuello de Makoto y luego siente como la castaña enreda sus piernas en su cintura para sentirlo mas profundo -¡ahhh!- Zafiro suelta un fuerte gemido mientras sigue embistiendola

-te quiero cabalgar mi amor- Makoto en un movimiento rapido hace que Zafiro quedara abajo de ella pero poco a poco, el peliazul se sienta sin salir de Makoto y se exita al ver como ella hace su cabeza hacia atras disfruntando teniendo sus manos apoyadas en sus hombros anchos mientras el acaricia los senos de su novia

-te amo, me exita verte asi mi amor- Zafiro le susurra al oido de Makoto con voz entrecortada cuando baja sus manos a la estrecha cintura y empieza a moverla

-mas rapido Zafiro- Makoto empieza a moverse rapidamente con la ayuda de Zafiro pero, el peliazul hace que Makoto quede por debajo de su cuerpo y empieza a moverse rapido sintiendo juntos la cuspide del orgasmo -mmm- Makoto sonrie mientras abre los ojos sintiendo cuando el peliazul se derrama en ella y se muerde el labio inferior. Instantes despues, Zafiro sale de Makoto y la atrae hacia el haciendo que ella lo abrazara con fuerza con una sonrisa en los labios despues de varios minutos de silencio -gracias mi amor- Makoto rompe el silencio acurrucandose al pecho de Zafiro

-¿por qué mi Makoto?- Zafiro dirije su mirada a donde esta Makoto sin dejar de acariciar su cabello

-¿por qué?- Makoto ve a los ojos azules de Zafiro y acerca su mano a la mejia de este -es simple; gracias, porque tu me enseñaste a amar de nuevo, por esta noche tan romantica y pues...- Makoto se sonroja y se muerde el labio inferior

-¿...y pues?

-pues... porque... esta ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida, estamos juntos...- Makoto empieza a besar los labios de Zafiro mientras el la atrae, despues se separan por la falta de aire

-estamos juntos, eres ahora mi prometida, te amo y soy muy feliz porque soy solo tuyo

-y yo estoy muy feliz al estar contigo aqui, siempre sere tuya, siempre mi amor, te amo- Makoto abraza a Zafiro con una sonrisa en los labios.

3 meses despues:

Ya habian trancurrido 3 meses de que Makoto y Zafiro se habian comprometido, todo lo estaban llevando con la mayor discrecion posible pero siempre habia mas de algun paparazzi que queria averiguar o tomarles fotografias a ambos.

-si Rei... claro hoy vamos a ver lo de mi vestido de novia y tu vestido porque seras mi dama de honor- Makoto estaba en la oficina de su restaurante platicando con Rei

-¿te parece a las 5? es el tiempo que tengo disponible, Naoko no me va a necesitar y Darien, pues...- Rei se queda callada unos minutos -Darien tiene turno en el hospital y no creo poder verlo hoy

-¿por qué escucho una tristeza en tu voz Rei?- pregunta Makoto preocupada

-es... que... mmm... mejor te cuento cuando nos veamos ¿entonces a las 5?

-si esta bien amiga- Makoto se despide de su amiga y vuelve a trabajar. Pasadas las horas, Rei llegaba al restaurante de Makoto y va directo a la oficina

-¿estas lista?

-si, ¡vamos!- Makoto toma su bolso y se va con su amiga Rei pero inquieta por el estado de animo de su amiga -Rei ¿has tenido problemas con Darien?- la castaña lanza la pregunta directamente a su amiga sin rodeos mientras van de camino a la casa de modas

-no- se limita a responder Rei mientras se pone sus gafas oscuras -ese es el problema Makoto, Darien ha estado demasiado distante de mi en casi 2 semanas y media, apenas me habla y yo ya... yo ya no sé que hacer

-tranquila amiga, de plano Darien tiene mucho trabajo, eso es todo, ya sabes como son los medicos, apenas tienen tiempo hasta para ellos mismos

-¿te puedo contar algo?

-si claro

-bueno no se como decir esto... pues...- Rei se sonroja inmediatamente -pues... Darien y yo aun no...

-¿aun no? ¿nada de nada?

-si amiga- Rei baja su rostro sintiendo un nudo en la garganta -cuando me contaste que Zafiro y tu ya... pues por una parte me senti contenta por ti pero por otra me senti triste porque aun no he vivido eso- termina de hablar la pelinegra haciendo que Makoto pusiera los ojos como un par de platos

-¿que? yo pense que tu ya no eras... bueno... virgen, como has salido con chicos

-pero ¿como crees que le voy a dar algo valioso de mi a alguien que no lo merece? por eso estaba esperando el hombre indicado y cuando lo encuentro con Darien ¡nada de nada!

-tranquila amiga, eres hermosa y Darien se muere por ti, ya veras que cuando menos lo pienses, tu y Darien uniran sus cuerpos en un solo ser

-eso espero Mako-chan, bien ¡llegamos!- Rei estaciona su auto y baja con Makoto a la casa de modas. Las horas pasaban rapidamente

-tiene muy buen cuerpo señorita Kino- comenta la modista cuando le toma las medidas a la castaña

-gracias, pero ¿no cree que soy demasiado alta?

-el vestido le quedara de maravilla

-Mako-chan ¿que te parece este vestido?- Rei salia de un vestidor con un bello vestido largo rosa de seda con pequeños tirantes

-ese es perfecto- responde Makoto con una sonrisa -quiero que sea este vestido para todas mis damas de honor ¿sera que se puede?

-con todo gusto- responde la modista terminando de tomar las medidas a Makoto que luego de pedir todos los accesorios de su ajuar de novia sale con Rei felices y luego deciden tomar un café pero de pronto...

-¡Kino Makoto!- es la voz masculina que escucha la castaña que voltea a ver rapidamente junto con Rei

-¿¡Allan!?- Makoto ve con sorpresa a su ex novio -¿como estas?- Makoto ve a Allan que no era el mismo, andaba con un pantalon roto y una camisa desgastada y una brocha en mano pues estaba pintando la fachada del café

-pues... no muy bien pero tu te vez tan... tan... bella... tan hermosa

-ah gracias- Makoto no le presta atencion a lo que le dice el peliceleste -¿y que ha sido de tu vida? ¿lograste salir de la universidad?

-no- se limita a contestar Allan -ya no pude, me case con Ann pues ella y yo... bueno ella estaba esperando un hijo mio y me sali de la universidad pues me puse a trabajar despues me separe de ella y aqui me vez, claro me hice responsable de mi pequeño Fiore pero las cosas con Ann nunca se arreglaron

-ah, lo siento mucho- Makoto ya no queria ver a Allan pues el habia sido el motivo por el cual habia tenido una decision tan radical que cambio su vida

-¿y tu que has hecho?

-pues logre mis sueños, tengo un restaurante, y bueno dentro de mes y medio me voy a casar con un gran hombre

-¡que bien Makoto! ¡me alegra por ti!- Allan dibuja una sonrisa triste -una vez estaba pensando en ti, y me puse a preguntarme ¿como habia sido mi vida si hubieramos seguido juntos?

-no creo que esa relacion haya tenido futuro, era una niña de colegio ingenua como tu decias

-no te imaginas lo arrepentido que estoy por haber echado a la borda todo lo bonito que teniamos espero que me puedas perdonar algun dia

-por algo pasan las cosas y no te preocupes, hace mucho que ya te perdoné

-fue un gusto verte, mucho gusto verte Rei

-ah lo mismo digo- se limita a contestar Rei poniendo los ojos en blanco

-¿vamos Rei?

-si claro, nos vemos Allan- Rei y Makoto se van del lugar a tomar un café a otro lado -¿que sentiste a ver a Allan asi?

-me da hasta lastima pero el busco su propio camino y yo el mio al lado de Zafiro el hombre que siempre amare- responde Makoto cuando llama Zafiro como siempre al pendiente de ella

2 años despues (Casa de Zafiro y Makoto)

-Zafiro me acaba de decir que ya viene con Mako-chan para acá- Rei le habla Darien

-¡Que bien ya todo esta listo!- responde Darien acercandose a Rei y le da un beso lleno de ternura cuando escuchan el sonido de un auto que se aproxima -¿estan listos?- Darien le pregunta a los invitados y se acerca muy despacio a la ventana

-¡que no te vea Mako-chan amor!- dice Rei en un susurro

-ya van a entrar- Darien se esconde con Rei cuando sale Zafiro del auto y ayuda a Makoto a salir del mismo, despues entrelaza su brazo con el de ella mientras lleva los ojos cerrados

-Zafiro has estado misterioso desde que salimos del restaurante asi de pronto, no sé que estas planeando- Makoto responde con inquietud

-es una sorpresa que te va a gustar mucho- Zafiro ayuda a Makoto a entrar a casa -ademas, en tu estado ¿como puedes trabajar tan duro como si nada pasará?

-me gusta trabajar, no quiero estar sentada todo el dia en casa sin nada que hacer amor - responde Makoto cuando de pronto Zafio hace una señal a Darien

-¡sorpresa!- grita Darien, Rei, Berjerite y los demas invitados haciendo que Makoto abriera los ojos de sorpresa viendo un gran letrero donde decia "Mi Baby Shower" y no puede evitar sonreir

-sorpresa amor- Zafiro abraza a Makoto por la espalda y a la vez enreda sus brazos en el vientre abultado de su ahora esposa

-¡gracias amor!- Makoto voltea a ver a su esposo y le da un calido beso en los labios -¡gracias a todos por venir! ¡me gusta la sorpresa!- Makoto empieza a sollozar mientras sale unas lagrimas de sus ojos

-no llores Mako-chan, recuerda que el bebe lo siente tambien- Rei abraza a su amiga feliz

-ademas ya falta poco para que lo tengamos con nosotros- Darien se acerca a Rei y le da un beso en su cabello -al fin, ¿ya saben que va a ser?

-Makoto y yo no queremos saberlo hasta cuando sea el momento del parto pero ya tenemos los nombres- responde Zafiro

-y ¿cuales son los nombres que escogieron?- pregunta Berjerite

-si es niño se va a llamar Hiromu y si es niña se va a llamar Arika- responde Makoto con una sonrisa

-son muy lindos nombres Makoto- dice Kunzite

-fue muy dificil, pero al final, Makoto eligio el nombre si es niña y yo el nombre si es niño- agrega Zafiro pero afuera de la casa llega un auto y se estaciona

-¿estas segura que aquí es?

-si, Kunzite me dijo que aqui era, no nos hemos equivocado

-esperemos que Makoto y Black no me guarden rencor por lo que paso hace 2 años

-esperemos que no amor, Makoto tiene un corazon muy grande y no guarda rencor en cuanto a Zafiro pues no creo que sea tan resentido

-de acuerdo, aqui vamos- responde el hombre que baja de su auto con la mujer que lo acompañaba y mientras dentro de la casa todos se empiezan a divertir en el baby shower de Makoto y Zafiro

-me alegra que hayas venido con tu novia- Makoto platica amenamente con Seiya -y es un gusto al fin conocerte Serena

-el gusto ha sido mio Makoto, Seiya siempre habla de ti y me alegra que ya estes a punto de dar a luz- comenta Serena una chica de ojos azules y largo cabello rubio sostenido en dos coletas

-creo que mi bombon y Mako-chan van a ser muy buenas amigas- comenta Seiya con una sonrisa cuando escuchan que tocan a la puerta

-¡yo abro la puerta!- grita Kunzite cuando se queda sorprendido y ve a la pareja que estaba afuera de la casa-no pensé que iban a venir ¡pasen!

-gracias- responde el hombre entrando a la casa hasta que llegan al jardin donde se estaba llevando a cabo el evento

-¡Mako-chan!- dice la mujer mientras ve a Makoto platicando con Berjerite y Rei

-¿¡Molly!?- Makoto voltea a ver pues reconoce inmediatamente la voz de su amiga y Molly se acerca a ella a abrazarla -¡me alegra tanto verte!

-y a mi tambien Mako-chan, luces tan bien, tienes un brillo, es por tu embarazo

-si Molly, estoy muy feliz porque dentro de poco tendre a mi pequeño en mis brazos- responde Makoto colocando sus manos en su vientre

-hola Mako-chan- saluda Neflyte con un tono de seriedad en su voz mientras la ve y dibuja una sonrisa

-¿que tal Neflyte?- Makoto borra su sonrisa y se pone seria por su parte Zafiro ve que Neflyte estaba en casa y se dirige rapidamente hasta donde estaba su esposa

-¿que tal Black? ¿como esta?- pregunta el castaño y le extiende su mano para saludarlo

-bien Saintjoin- Zafiro corresponde al saludo y empieza a sentirse un ambiente tenso en el lugar

-se que ambos estan molestos conmigo por lo que pso en el pasado y los entiendo...- Neflyte empieza hablar con tranquilidad mientras que Zafiro y Makoto lo ven con atencion -...pero quiero decirles que lo siento mucho por todo, si hubiera la forma de retroceder, hubiera hecho lo posible por evitar lo que paso, cuando Black evito la boda y te llevo lejos, me di cuenta de que lo que senti por ti no era amor, era una enfermedad y que siempre estuve enamorado de una bella mujer que me amo en secreto...

-¿entonces tu y Molly?- Makoto ve como Neflyte enreda su mano a la de Molly

-si Mako-chan; Neflyte me fue a buscar a Londres y me propuso matrimonio y desde entonces nos hemos vuelto inseparables

-me alegra mucho por ustedes, yo siempre supe que ustedes eran el uno para el otro solo que Neflyte era un cabeza dura y un testarudo- responde Makoto sintiendose mas tranquila y dibuja una sonrisa en los labios tratando asi de suavizar el ambiente

-siempre lo fue pero ya esta haciendo la lucha para cambiar... y pues ahora ambos trabajamos en la BBC- dice Molly

-me alegra que ambos esten juntos- comenta Zafiro

-lo mismo digo con ustedes Black

-llamame Zafiro

-llamame Neflyte, entonces, ¿aceptan mi disculpa?

-claro que si Neflyte- Zafiro extiende su mano a lo que el castaño corresponde enterrando asi lo sucedido anteriormente

-¿cuando llegara nuestro sobrino?- pregunta Neflyte

-para dentro de 1 semana o menos- responde Zafiro cuando escucha que alguien mas llega

-Zafiro, Makoto- Michiru llegaba feliz a abrazar a la pareja

-¡Michiru!- dice ambos al unisono

-me enteré que Makoto estaba embarazada y que habia una fiesta asi que no queria perderme la oportunidad de felicitarlos por la llegada del bebe que va a ser muy querido por todos

-gracias Michiru por venir, Zafiro y yo estamos felices de estar compartiendo nuestra felicidad con todos nuestros amigos

-ah quiero presentarles a mi novio- Michiru toma la mano de su novio y lo lleva hasta donde estaba la pareja -Zafiro, Makoto, les presento a mi novio Black Diamante- la chica del cabello aqua marina les presenta a su pareja

-mucho gusto, al fin conozco a Black Zafiro y a su esposa

-mucho gusto- Zafiro estaba desconcertado al escuchar el apellido del novio de Michiru -¿Black? tenemos el mismo apellido

-este... si- Diamante sonrie mientras empieza a explicar las veces que decian que eran familiares. los minutos pasaban cuando de pronto Makoto siente un dolor en el vientre

-¿estas bien mi amor?- Zafiro se acerca preocupado a su esposa

-es el... bebe... ¡auch! ... ya quiere... nacer- responde Makoto

-¿ahora?- pregunta Berjerite

-si ahora

-voy por el auto, Rei, Berjerite ¿seran que pueden ver a Makoto?- Zafiro toma las llaves de su auto y las cosas de su esposa

-si claro Zafiro- las dos chicas llegan a donde esta Makoto

-¿podemos ayudar nosotras?- dice Serena, Molly y Michiru

-si claro- responde Rei tratando de levantar a Makoto para llevarla al auto entonces Zafiro lleva a Makoto al hospital

-Nos vemos en el hospital- dice Darien mientras que todos suben a sus autos y van al hospital

Hospital Privado de Tokio

Zafiro no dejaba de dar vueltas preocupado mientras que Darien lo ve con su mano apoyada en su rostro

-deja de dar vueltas ¿quieres? la damisela esta en buenas manos

-si pero no puedo evitar sentirme asi, mi mujer esta allá adentro y no me dejaron entrar para estar con ella y eso me desespera- Zafiro estaba desesperado y nervioso

-tranquilo Zafiro, veras que todo va a salir bien- Michiru lleva un vaso de té de manzanilla y se lo entrega para que beba de él -toma este té, te va a tranquilizar

-¡gracias!

-Zafiro, conozco tan bien a Makoto, ella es una mujer fuerte y veras que ella y tu hijo saldrán con bien- Neflyte pone una mano en el hombro del peliazul

-gracias Neflyte, no me imagine que estuvieras en este momento tan importante para Makoto y para mi

-¿Familiares de la señora Black Makoto?- la doctora llega hasta donde esta Zafiro y el grupo de amigos

-yo soy su esposo digame doctora ¿como salio todo? ¿estan bien? ¡digame!- Zafiro se sobresalta y no deja hablar a la doctora

-cálmese señor Black- la doctora tranquiliza a Zafiro -afortunadamente su esposa es muy fuerte y estan bien

-doctora el bebé ¿es niño o niña?- pregunta Rei curiosa

-¿el bebé?- la doctora ve a Rei fijamente -la señora Black no tuvo un bebe- dice la doctora dejando a todos sorprendidos

-¿como asi doctora?- pregunta Zafiro desconcertado -¿a que se refiere con que mi esposa no tuvo un bebe? si yo siempre estuve con ella en los estudios y en el control que ella llevó

-si he sido clara; ella no tuvo un bebé- responde la doctora -...porque en realidad ella tuvo gemelos un niño y una niña- termina de hablar la doctora dejando a Zafiro boquiabierto al igual que los demas

-¿gemelos?- Zafiro no salia de su asombro -pero ¿cómo? yo siempre vi en el ultrasonido que era uno y ahora... ¡haber! no entiendo nada

-lo que pasa es que uno de los bebés siempre se escondia tal vez por eso se podia observar uno

-¿puedo ver a mi esposa y a mis hijos?

-si claro- responde la doctora dejando al grupo ahi sorprendido

-gemelos... gemelos... gemelos- Zafiro susurraba mientras se desploma en el sillon de la sala de espera

-¿Zafiro estas bien?- pregunta Berjerite preocupada porque ve a su amigo fuera de si

-Makoto y yo tuvimos gemelos... ¿se dan cuenta?- Zafiro dibuja una sonrisa -¡soy el padre de gemelos!- Zafiro se levanta del sofá feliz

-felicidades hermano- Darien le da un abrazo a su hermano y todos llegan con el a felicitarlo. Diez minutos despues, Zafiro entra a la habitacion y encuentra a Makoto en un profundo sueño mientras el sonrie se acerca a ella y le da un beso en sus labios

-gracias mi amor por este regalo maravilloso- Zafiro acarica la mejia de Makoto mientras esta dormida

-Zafiro mi amor... te amo... tuvimos gemelos, nuestros gemelos- Makoto susurra dormida con una sonrisa en los labios pero poco a poco se empieza a despetar y se da cuenta de que Zafiro la ve con ojos de amor y ternura -mi amor

-no te muevas tanto mi amor- Zafiro une sus labios a los de Makoto en un beso calido y lleno de amor -me has hecho muy feliz

-con permiso- dice la enfermera a revisar a Makoto -¿como se encuentra la paciente?

-muy bien solo que un poco cansada- responde Makoto -mis hijos, quiero verlos

-con permiso- llega dos enfermeras con los pequeños en brazos; Zafiro toma a la niña mientras que la otra enfermera le deja al niño con Makoto

-nuestros pequeños hijos mi amor- Zafiro sonrie mientras ve a la bebé de cabello azul y ojos verdes esmeraldas -se parecen tanto a ti mi amor

-no mi amor se parecen a ambos- Makoto sonrie con el pequeño de pelo castaño y ojos azules como zafiros -te amo Zafiro

-y yo a ti mi bella Mako-chan- Zafiro y Makoto unen sus labios en un beso

Fin

**Espero que les haya gustado la historia disculpen que hasta ahora subi los capitulos finales pero he estado ocupada, la universidad, y no habia tenido internet pero ahi estan tarde pero seguro me despido y por ahi subire alguna historia mas de Makoto bye att. Lita Jupiter Kino**


End file.
